Destined Creepypasta and Human Proxy
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: Ivana who killed the whole rich family soon joined Creepypasta with a prophecy to be the only one who could kill Zalgo the sworn enemy of Slenderman. Unknown to all except one, Slenderman has a human proxy who is complete sane and never kill. Will the Creepypasta be able to defeat Zalgo or everything will come to their own destruction all because of love. Harem!OC & JeffxOC
1. Destined Creepypasta

Chapter 1: Destined Creepypasta

Ivana, unknown surname but has blond hair and emerald eyes. She was beautiful to be exact, but no longer pure and bright. After all, her life right now, she's a slave.

Ever since Ivana was a child, she was treated like an animal to the rich family who brought her from her real parents. They never return for her or even try taking her back, completely abandoned by them. Now in age of eighteen, the family continue to treat her as a family slave, no human respect, nothing.

Ivana was already used to this life but still, that doesn't mean she like how things should be. As far as she remember, she tried many times to escape but they always got her caught, leading her to suffer even more. She continue to endure the pain to the point it break everything about her. She continue to cry, scream for help to unknown people but in the end, no one came for her, not a light itself.

For now, a voice came to her mind.

" **Do you wish to continue this life of yours?** " The voice questioned her which she actually found it creepy at the same time, no longer care at all. She didn't respond to the voice. The voice again spoke, " **Do you wish to be free?** "

Right now, she was actually in a deep basement and also her own room. The room has no window or even light, only have ripped bed and ripped clothes everywhere which was her own clothes. The room was too dusty and smelly too.

In this moment, Ivana was on the bed, staring nothing but wall. As she heard the voice question, she finally spoke, "W-what can I do? I-I tried to escape many times, o-only ending up being t-tortured. I-I am no longer f-free, I-I can no l-longer be."

Her voice was hoarse, due to having no food or water this whole two days and come to think of it, her feet were chained too, making sure she would not attempt to escape again.

" **I can free you.** " The voice said, making Ivana wide her eyes for a bit. The voice continued, " **All you have to do is to awaken yourself.** "

'Awaken myself?' Ivana questioned within her mind, not understanding what the voice was talking about.

The voice chuckle and spoke again, " **Yes awakened. You must release the thing that was sealed within you and all you have to do was sacrifice your mortality. Sacrifice your soul, everything to awaken and be free.** "

'Sacrifice...' Ivana thought before she slowly sat up but the pain all over her body still hurt from their beating. Still she force to sat up and spoke in hoarse tone, "W-what should I do?"

She could feel the voice smirk to her answer. The voice chuckle for a bit before speaking, " **Close your eyes dear and you will soon see the chain inside you. Release the sealed one and you will soon lose your mortality and be awakened as the new you, more like the real you.** "

'Real me' Ivana repeated before doing what the voice had told her.

She closed her eyes and suddenly, she was now floating in an unknown dark area. She was surprise to see that until when she looked below, she saw something there. Chain, many chain as its wrapped on some kind of dark glowing thing in the center.

Landing, she could see how tall the chained was. She looked ahead and walked, heading to the dark glowing chained in the center.

Arriving, she looked up again then in front of her. She slowly raised her right hand and touch the chain which began to crack after the finger touch it. This surprise her as the crack continue to spread to all chains and soon at the same time, the chain was broken.

She covered herself with both arms when it broken. Sensing no danger, she cautiously raised her head up to see what's in front of her.

The dark glowing sphere is free and seems beating like a heart beat. Suddenly her whole body paralyzed as her whole body began to beat. She could feel something coming and changing her. Her eyes reflects fear, not knowing what's happening to her and soon, she shouted in pain.

"GRAHHHHHHHH!"

Night when someone went to the basement with a flashlight in hand. It was a man around thirties.

The man twitch as he walk to the girl who seems to be sleeping. He spoke, "Woman wake up. Its time to do your work."

She didn't move, much as the man's annoyance. He sat down near her and pulled her harshly, "You bastard! Wake up and-"

He didn't able to finish his words when she opened her eyes. It was red, glowing crimson red. The man began to step back in fear but it was too late. She quickly grabbed the flashlight he holds and gave a strong smash to his head, leading to bleed really hard and lose consciousness.

Some blood got to her clothes but she no longer mind as she let go the cracked flashlight and search something from the man until she found the key she's looking for. She free her feet before standing up ones again.

Her eyes continue to glow in crimson. She looked on her hands, seeing the blood that came from the man who was now dead.

"This is... the real me..." Ivana whispered to herself. She could feel the strong blood lust that been kept for so long. It seems she can no longer control herself. She wants blood, scream, terror, fear and most of all, death.

She smirked evilly, liking the awakened self, "Time to satisfy my blood lust."

Soon Enough, she began to run around as she kill every single one of the people she see. Holding a metal thin tube that they always use to beat her up, she smash everyone with no hesitation.

There are scream of pain and death, she enjoy hearing their scream and please to spare their lives. She continue her killing, not letting anyone escape within the household, maid, butler, owner, gardener, old, children... no one.

Afar from the house that was also near the forest, someone was there, watching and listening to the screams of those who are being killed. This one did nothing, only watching the blood lust of the woman who enjoys her killing.

Soon, she had reach her final kill which was the head of the rich family.

"S-stop! W-who brought you hear and gave you shelter? Don't you have any gratitude that we gave you everything for living you monster!" The head shouted as he was standing in the end of the corner of his room, trap and no escape. He had seen how she killed his wife no hesitation and also his children who were now bleeding and dead on the floor.

"Gratitude? I don't remember giving that at all." Ivana said, venom tone and still seek blood. She raised her weapon and lick the blood, truly liking the taste, "Now, show me how you beg your life to be spare. Cry and tell me you'll do anything just don't kill me!" She began to laugh in crazy.

The head glared her before turning to his nearest drawer. He quickly run to open it, taking the hidden gun and pointed to where she was but surprise she's too near and head sticking on the point gun.

"Too slow" She said slowly before ending the life of the man. The blood spill around the wall, brain was seen and smashed pieces of the human inner parts.

She again gave a loud laugh, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally! I been holding back for so long and now I'M FREE!" She shouted as she began to dance around, even stepping the dead bodies with no mind.

"Now what should I do?" She began thinking before giggling, "I think it's time for me to leave this place... I'm taking some of your riches, that way you already gave me something I should be gratitude about... Hehehe"

She began to walk away as she first went to the room of the head's daughter.

She took a bath, relaxing for the first time of her life. Soon change her clothes into a red dress and fashioned herself. Seeing she's good to go, she search for a good bag to carry a large amount of money and other stuff that might need before escaping from the woods.

Getting to the deeper woods, she sensed something, more like someone was there and watching her.

Whoever that was, she's not afraid at all. She turned around and shouted, "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

Everything was silence, no noise or reply was heard.

She just grunt as she turned around to continue her escape when she bump to someone and stepped back from the impact. She turned to see who was the person in front of her.

There seems to be someone who was standing and also a strange one. She could see no face at all, complete white, same to his body skin. This person also wear black tuxedo and pants. A gentleman.

"We finally meet Ivana" A voice was heard from her mind which again surprise her. She guard herself and asked, "Who are you?"

"How rude... My name is Slenderman and I am here to take you Ivana." The faceless who introduced himself as Slenderman.

She narrowed her eyes, "How do you know my name?"

"Because I been watching you. How you killed all the people on that mansion and how you awakened yourself. I had been waiting for so long for you Ivana."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me and I will explain everything." He offered his hand to her, "I will answer every question you have in my home that will soon also be your home. What do you say Ivana?"

Ivana thought for a moment before taking his hand, accepting it.

"Welcome our new Creepypasta member, Ivana who will soon be known as Destined Cross."

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like the first chapter.


	2. Slender Mansion

Chapter 2: Slender Mansion

Sunrise when Slenderman and Ivana arrived the mansion which was known as Slender Mansion.

"Come on child, it is time to meet your new family." Slenderman said as he walked ahead. Ivana followed from behind.

Arriving on the door, Slenderman turned to Ivana for a moment before opening a door for her which made her eyes open on what she had seen.

Ivana met the people who also lived in the Mansion. There are Jeff the Killer, Ben, Eyeless Jack or E.J., Laughing Jack or L.J., Lui, Dr. Smile, Puppeteer, Bloody Painter, Jane the Killer, Clockwork and Sally. She also met three teens that were known as Slenderman's Proxy: Masky, Hoody and Ticci Toby.

As time goes by, she start to know more about them and how they suffer life her. This made Ivana think as she lived here...

'This new home... is real home.'

For this whole three years, Slenderman had assigned someone to help Ivana to become stronger for the coming war between them and the forces of their enemy, Zalgo.

Ivana could still remember the things Slenderman told her which really shocked her. She was actually a being within the prophesy that was destined to destroy their enemy, Zalgo. In order for her to do what must be done in the prophecy, she need to become stronger, enough to have a equal fight against Zalgo which was hard to achieve.

None of the Creepypasta could have a equal fight against him, only Slenderman. Even so, he still had fifty chances of success and most of all can't end everything which is why she is needed to end him, like the prophecy had told. For that reason, she was being targeted by Zalgo's creature, the rakes.

Time to time the rakes attack which they too fight back and soon won the battle with serious damage within their side. Slenderman knew their strength is not enough which is why they need to prepare for the battle.

Ivana who had chosen an axe as her weapon continue to train with Ticci Toby who was an expert for the weapon.

Now in this very moment, Ivana was training with Jane and Clockwork. Both were attacking while Ivana run around to avoid being hit by their attack.

On the side, Puppeteer and Laughing Jack were the only ones watching.

"For this whole three years, Ivana sure had improved herself." Puppeteer commented as Jane attacked with her knife but again Ivana dodge it with ease.

Laughing Jack nodded, "She does hahahaha. Now that I think about it, almost everyone in the household loves her! I can't wait to make her mine Hahahahaha!"

Puppeteer smirked, "In your dreams L.J."

Truth to be told, almost everyone likes her and they are all possessive to make her love them. It was a hard competition and Slenderman already commented that there is an inner war within the house. He really just hope they won't get on the point of hurting each other all because of love.

"Now that I remember, where's Slender L.J.? I'm sure you have noticed but for this two years he's recently more going out without no one knowing where he is going." Puppeteer asked, hoping the clown know where he is.

Laughing Jack only shrug, "Hahahahaha... Like I know. Remember, no matter how many times we asked, he never answer. Well I know he was doing something so let's just leave him be hahaha."

Puppeteer sigh, "I hope that's the right choice."

Night when Ivana with the two girls were on the run, finding a house whom they will target next. As they choose the next pray, Ivana gave a sigh and the two noticed.

"What's wrong Ivana? Seems trouble." Clockwork asked. Ivana gave a small smile, "Well just wondering. For this whole three years of training, I never trained with Jeff at all."

Jane scoff on the name, "Jeff? What can he teach you? Give up Ivana. I'm sure that whatever is the reason Slender still haven't appointed him to train you is because he doesn't know how to train you and much more he's just a pervert bastard."

Clockwork leaned to her ears and whispered, "Don't mind her, she just doesn't like Jeff that much."

"Clockwork I can hear you!" Jane almost shouted which made Clockwork giggled, "Just tell me girl, do you like Jeff?"

"NO!" Jane immediately answered. Clockwork seems not believing at all, "Are you sure? I mean I'm sure you noticed but he's changing for some reason."

"Was he?" Ivana questioned. Clockwork leaned to her too close to her face, "OF COURSE! First he talk less curse words for some reason and second he and Sally never get along before but now they are slowly getting along."

Ivana raised her eyebrow, "For real?"

"Yes." Clockwork stepped back and crossed her arms, "I'm very sure, something is going on that change him too much. Not just that girls but every time he goes out, I'm sure I will hear many news about his victims but recently I hear only few victims. It doesn't make any sense right?"

Jane really can't believe what she was hearing, "I'm surprise you know almost too much about what that guy is doing."

Clockwork smiled, "Of course! I enjoy watching everyone after all. Not just that but all our boys in home are fighting all over for you Ivana."

Ivana gave a broken laugh to that. Clockwork made a thinking stance, "And now that I think about it, only two boys are not interested to you Ivana."

"Slender will never get any interest to other girls Clockwork." Jane said in matter of fact tone.

"I know that Jane but what I can't understand is why Jeff seems not interested with Ivana like many other boys? Didn't you notice?"

"Like I know Clockwork. Come on let's get going."

"Wait Jane but really why do you think that Jeff is-"

"I don't want to hear anymore words about that bastard Clockwork!"

"Jane!"

As Clockwork and Jane walk away, Ivana can't help but think what Clockwork just told them.

'Jeff is not interested in me... even though I actually... crush him.' Ivana though before walking, following the two from behind.

Afternoon, well morning for them, they are now eating breakfast which Jeff cooked for them. As they eat, Slenderman questioned both Clockwork and Jane.

"How is Ivana's training Clockwork, Jane?"

Clockwork smiled and respond, "She's truly improving well Slender. We're already double team her many times and still we can't hit her at all."

"Thanks to my training with Masky, Hoody and Toby after all." Ivana said with a smile which made the three blush while the others mentally glare at the three.

Jeff who can sense the glare of the rest and the blushing of the three made him grin, "Ahh, someone jealous and blushing madly."

The rest of the boys were now glaring at Jeff who only laugh at them, not really minding at all.

Slender cleared his throat, taking everyone's attention back to him, "Ivana since you had trained none stop and even experience fighting against the rakes, I think its time for me to test how much you have improve."

Ivana tilt her head, "Test?"

Slenderman nodded as he pointed a certain person, "I will see your result by training yourself under Jeff."

That widen her eyes while Jeff continue to eat, not minding it.

"So its Jeff's turn." Ben said. Jeff smirked before speaking, "Well this is the first time between us Ivana so let me just say this first. I won't train you first, because I want to see how much you improve myself."

Jane smirked to this, "In other words you wish to fight her huh, heh I want to see this... how you will lose that is."

Jeff only laughs to it, "If she could!"

Ivana was staring at Jeff, still can't believe her long waiting turn for Jeff had finally come.

'T-this is it... I need to prove myself I am capable to Jeff.' She thought which Slenderman hear without making her notice. He gave a sigh before gazing to Jeff, 'I wonder how things will turn out.'

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Are You Weak?

Chapter 3: Are You Weak?

Ivana was excited today because today is where she will start training with Jeff. She could still remember, how she had fallen in love to him.

'It happened two years ago if my guess is right...' Ivana thought as she made a flashback.

 _Two years ago when they were attacked by the group of rakes. She with Jeff, Eyeless Jack and Ben were running since they out numbered them._

"What should we do? We can't keep running like this." Said Ben, knowing they can't hide and most of all separate themselves because their only target is Ivana.

Jeff turned back to them to see they were still being chased. He turned to his comrades and spoke, "Ben, E.J. can you do something for me?"

"Huh?" Both questioned, mentally shock that he just said that.

Jeff turned to her, "Ivana since you are the target I will make use of you." He grin, making her shiver for a bit. Ben shouted, "Jeff if something happened to Ivana I swear I-"

"Enough talking and get things to work!" Jeff shouted as he cut him off. He gave the plan, "Ben, E.J. go to the open space and hide there as we let them chaise us. Be sure to prepare yourselves to ambush them."

"Wait, are you telling that we will have both of you as a bait?" Eyeless Jack questioned. Jeff nodded, "As much as I want to have only her, we can't do that right? Beside someone has to stay with her and protect her as well. The two of you are perfect for ambush so the two of you should go. I'll do what I can to protect her."

 _Ben glared, "Jeff don't even dare taking advantage of her." Jeff shouted and glared back, "Like I will idiot!"_

 _Jeff turned back to Ivana, "Run that way, you take the other side."_

Jeff took her right arm as he pull her, running to the other side. Ben kept glaring while Eyeless Jack watch for a while before turning to Ben.

"Come on Ben." Eyeless Jack said as he run to the other side.

"Wait for me E.J.!"

The rakes sure only target Ivana as they only chaise both Ivana and Jeff.

"W-wait Jeff you're pulling me too much!" Ivana shouted as he kept pulling her. Jeff shouted, "That's because your too slow! Keep running and hurry you damp ass!"

"Shut up!"

For long running, they finally found a chance to hide themselves from the Rakes. Those group right now were sniffing around, trying to find their target. While the two were hiding deep and narrowed hole.

Ivana can't help but blush madly because of how close they are to each other. She really thought herself that she's not capable of this kind of feeling but heck, what's wrong with him!?

Jeff on the other hand didn't seems to mind as his focus were the Rakes who were searching for them.

"We only have short time before they find us." Jeff whispered before looking down, "Don't even fucking try getting a fever in this critical time."

Ivana blushed even more as she shouted in whisper, "Your too close Idiot!"

"Oh that's right" Jeff grinned as he leaned bit closer, "Close enough to take your lips right?"

Ivana was so stun, not knowing what to do. Jeff only grin in teasing before looking up to take a peek on the enemies.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything." Jeff assured which relief Ivana.

The closeness was still present and still made her conscious but now that she thought about it, the girls inside the house tells that Jeff was a kind of pervert and indeed he is but... did not took any advantage at all. Was it because of the situation they were in?

"We're running out." Jeff said which halt Ivana's thought about him.

Jeff stood up at the same time carried Ivana in a bride way which made her blush because of the sudden carry and he run. The Rakes heard their noise and began chasing them again.

"J-Je-Jeff I can r-run by m-myself!" Ivana said, embarrassed that she was being carried by him. Jeff only huff, "This is more faster idiot and... I'll protect you so don't worry... idiot." Ivana can't believe what she just heard, the way he said it was bit of romantic way which made her fall in love with him...

'My heart beat is too strong... is it because I'm scared? Or this is what Clockwork kept telling me... love?'

'After that we got on the open space where Ben and Eyeless Jack were hiding and ambushed them in success and got back safely... although we have cuts from here and there... hehe...!'

Her flashback stopped when she noticed the time which freak her out.

'I'm almost late!' She thought as she quickly prepared herself.

Later, she arrived the open area with her weapon where she usually train and unexpectedly, everyone seems to be present. Jeff was already on the center, swinging his knife.

Sally who was with Slender run to Ivana.

"Big sister do your best!" Sally shouted as she hugged her. Ivana smiled as she sat down to hugged back, "Sure I will Sally!"

"Ah your here now." Jeff said, just noticed her arrived. Ivana stood up to face him, "Yeah... Why is everyone here?"

Masky answered her, "He said we should come here and watch your fight against him." Jane giggled, "I can't wait to see you lose against her Jeff!"

Jeff who usually mind insult was now not affected and never spoke back. Ben noticed it which questioned him. Slenderman on the other hand smirk to it.

"Since your here, let me see how you improve for this whole three years with everyone else here." Jeff said with a large grin.

Sally run back to Slenderman while Ivana step forward to the center.

Jeff kept the grin before speaking, "Shall we begin?" Ivana immediately focus as she took a fighting stance, ready to strike any time. Expecting for him to do the first move, Jeff gave a question in serious tone, "Are you weak?"

Ivana's eyes widen while the others were bit taken a back from the question he gave. Slenderman on the other hand didn't seems to mind.

"I repeat Ivana... are you weak?" Jeff asked in serious tone and narrowed eyes. It took seconds for Ivana to recover from his sudden question and answered, "I'm... strong."

Jeff studied her for a moment before sighing, "Then why the heck you kept training if your strong already?" He dashed for attack which Ivana prepare for counter attack. "I will ask again, are you weak?" Jeff gave a false slash which Ivana fall because she swing her axe to hit him but since it was a false attack, Jeff easily dodge and point his blade to her neck.

Everyone were shock to what they had seen, Jeff won so easily. Slenderman on the other hand kept smirking, as if expecting it.

'Looks like his training with her paid off.' Slenderman thought for Jeff.

Jeff put down his knife and walked away. Realizing he was, Ivana turned around, "Wait Jeff!"

Jeff stopped walking and spoke, "Let me tell you, I'm weak." Everyone right now can't tell what's going on. DID JUST JEFF ADMIT HE'S WEAK!? He seems didn't mind what others were thinking as he turned around to face her, "If you are already strong, what's the end of it?"

"What's the end?" Ivana can't understand, what is he trying to say?

Jeff turned to Slenderman, "Hey Slendy I don't think I could train Ivana right now." His word hurt Ivana, he continued, "He's not worth of my time."

Slenderman sigh, "Fine and don't call me Slendy child if you want me to give you punishment." He threatened which Jeff only laugh at it.

Ivana who was silent spoke, "Why?" All attention went to her, even Jeff. She continued, "Why can't you train me Jeff? Because I lost? I'm not strong enough or-"

"Because you didn't able to answer my question." Jeff answered without making her finish. "I will ask again... Are you weak?" The question is in serious tone.

Ivana bit her lips, cracking her pride. "I'm... weak." She answered.

"Why?" Ivana was bit taken aback to his question. Jeff repeated again, "Why? What's the reason your weak?"

"Why..." Ivana thought for a moment before answering, "Because... your strong and... easily defeat me... right?"

Jeff studied her for a moment before sighing, "Ivana" He called that she look to his eyes. He showed very disappointed, "That is not the answer I seek from you."

"Eh?"

Jeff turned around and walked away, "If you can give me a right answer, I will do what Slender told me which is to train you. Until then, I need to do some killing now." He run away.

Ivana wanted to call him but he's too fast and already gone.

"This can't be helped." Everyone turned to Slenderman. He spoke, "Ivana you will train again with Puppeteer and Eyeless Jack. You can also train with the others if you wish. That's all everyone."

"Wait Slender" Ben went to Slenderman and asked, "J-just what happened to that guy Slender? I don't remember him saying something like that and much more acting like that. HE'S NOT JEFF AT ALL!"

"I kind of agree with that Slender." Bloody Painter said as he went to him, "He's too different. Did something happened that made him change?"

Everyone are waiting for his answer while Ivana was still frozen to her place, still can't believe what just happened.

Slenderman who can see they are waiting for answer, he decide to walk away.

"Slender!" Ben called. Slenderman stop and spoke, "As much as I want to tell you, I could not for I made a promise. That's all I can tell you."

Slenderman again walked away and Sally followed with Smile. The others were only frozen to their places.

"Ivana" Someone called which wake her up from her thought and saw a candy in front of her. She turned to the person who was offering it and it was Laughing Jack. He spoke, "I hope this might cheer you up."

Ivana stare again the candy before taking it, "Thanks L.J."

"S-shall we h-head b-back for n-now?" Hoodie suggest. Toby continued, "W-we can *tic* eat *tic* something for a *tic* while."

"Good suggestion for now." Eyeless Jack said. Jane went to Ivana and pat her shoulder, "Come on Ivana, let's go."

Ivana smiled sadly and nod.

Night when Jeff was inside of a certain room, sitting on the window as he chat the person who was in bed, listening to his story.

"After that I left. Well I'm sure she won't easily find the answer so easily, I heard about her past and her freaking training and-"

"Jeff as much as I want to have you continue, LANGUAGE!"

"THE FUCK!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Ughhh" Jeff was now groaning as he scratch his head. He heard a chuckle and spoke, "I heard from Slender that everyone are getting suspicious about you Jeff."

"Huh? About what?" Jeff asked. The person answered, "How much you change."

Jeff raised an eye brow even thought its unnoticed, "Did I?" The person shrug, "Who knows."

Jeff sigh, "I think the reason is you, all because of your 'Language', 'Human nature' and 'Story' stuff."

"Did I? I feel honor then" Jeff glared the person, "Shut up"

The person only laugh to it. "Human nature huh... even though I hate humans myself."

"But your human yourself and what you actually feel wasn't hate but interest. That's what Slender told you right?"

"Yeah." The person stood up from the bed and walked to the shelves where the moon light shine through from the room.

This person has a long raven hair, blue eyes and normal figure. This person was actually a girl who seems around older twenties.

"Should I go and help her out for a bit Jeff?" She asked, finding things interesting which he only smiled to it.

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	4. I Am Weak With A Reason

Chapter 4: I Am Weak With A Reason

Ivana continue to train with Puppeteer and Eyeless Jack. Even if she was doing well, her mind was still thinking about what happened yesterday.

 _Are you weak?_

'Am I? Just why is he asking me like this? He should know that I am now strong, not weak... like... in the past... tch!' Eyeless Jack kicked her which she groan in pain as she fell down.

"I-Ivana are you alright?" Eyeless Jack asked. Ivana sat up and smiled, "Y-yeah I'm fine E.J."

"Your not focusing at all." Puppeteer said, "We should take a break for a moment."

Eyeless Jack nod, accepting it. Ivana stood up, "Can I have a walk alone? I need to clear my mind for a moment."

Both men turn to each other, unsure for a moment before turning back to her.

"Just don't go too far. Zalgo still after you." Eyeless Jack said. Ivana nodded before running ahead which the two only stare her left.

"Will she be alright?" Eyeless Jack asked. Puppeteer crossed his arms and answered, "I don't know. I wonder if Jeff's words really strike her. Being weak huh..." He turned to his comrade who only shrug, not knowing the answer and what is he trying to tell at all.

Somewhere where Ivana was, she kept running, so occupied mind that she didn't notice she's already too far from the two. She just returned back to reality when she noticed there's a small waterfall and beautiful scenery. As she looked around, she noticed someone was there, siting near the lake. This person wear wide orange hood and blue pants.

It was raven haired woman with a long case from her side... was it... Katana?

Ivana smirked, 'It seems killing someone could clear my mind, its been so long.' Her eyes now show blood lust.

"Showing your blood lust would make anyone sense you are there." She spoke which shock Ivana. She spoke again, "It's best to come out now."

Ivana glared, 'Who the hell is she?' She grip her axe and gave a sneak.

The person near the lake stood up as she ready her weapon. As Ivana gave a surprise attack, this person blocked it with her katana. Ivana then noticed, she has a sapphire eyes and haft of her face were covered by mask. Due to that, she can't see the whole image of her.

This person pushed her away and sway her sword, "Do you want to continue?" Ivana smirk on how brave this person could be. This person spoke again, "Are you weak?"

That taken her aback. 'Are you weak?' The question that Jeff asked her yesterday.

"I am weak" This person said. Ivana shook her head and grin, "Of course, I'm strong."

"Just what is strong?" The person asked which she narrowed her eyes, not knowing what she was trying to say. This person continue, "You do know right? Some weak desire to be strong. Just what is the meaning to be strong? For me, that only means the end of the road."

"End of the road?" Ivana questioned. This person seems to smirk and spoke, "What about you? What is the meaning of strong to you?"

'Strong... It means can do anything and withstand anything... but that's just a vocabulary. What is strong for me?' Ivana glance to the person in front of her who was waiting for her answer. She glared, 'I have no time for this chitchat.'

"I will remain weak." This person said which surprise her, "Remain weak who seek to become stronger. As long as I remain weak, I will work hard to become stronger. Its like I can keep moving forward."

"Is that the reason... why you prefer yourself weak?" Ivana asked. The person chuckle before answering, "Weakness can also open many possibility. Not just human who can feel weakness, but also immortals, serial killers, I could say everyone has weakness. Weakness is one of the symbol that we are alive after all."

Ivana grip her hand on her axe, "Symbol that we're alive?" She began to laugh at it, "Are you retired!? STOP JOKING AROUND! Because you all weak that no matter what you do, nothing will come or even save you. That's why weakness is a sin, they should all disappear!"

"Is that has something to do with your past?" The person asked which taken her aback. The person spoke, "I know what you mean actually. People who are born strong can never understand the weak. Same for the weak, the weak will never understand the strong. There are people who desire to be strong, there are strong who wish to remain strong... but what about those who wish to be normal?"

"Who wish to be... normal?" Ivana repeated. The person nod, "There are people who only wish to be normal. But that wish will never come true. Why does people suffer? Why does people continue to feel pain? Just what is the reason we exist? Human or not there has to be a reason why right?"

Ivana stayed quiet after that. She could feel it, she's trying to point something.

The person again spoke, "They say because we had done a sin which we disobey God, we feel pain because God let us feel pain and suffering... The reason we exist... was it because God wanted to create something because he's supreme being? Or was it because he got bored that he used his power to create something that could let him entertain. No one can answer that, only him."

"Just what are you trying to say here?"

"What I am trying to say is no one would ever be perfect, how much more to be strong? People tend to say they are strong but they say that to hide their weakness which they hide to many. It is hard to acknowledge your own weakness. It is easy for other people but to ourselves, I don't think so."

Ivana then realized, she always say she's strong. The first time Jeff asked her, she said she's strong. But was she really strong? Or she didn't notice her own weakness because she tend to keep herself strong and nothing else.

"I am weak for a reason. I am not a perfect being, I could easily be break like a glass, I can't handle things perfectly and create miracle at all. That is why I want to become stronger, so that I could do things with no regret, help others, fight and... If I die, I will die with a smile."

"Die... with a smile..."

The person nodded before returning the katana back to its case. "I am just a human, a mortal for all of you. Really, as much as I want all of you to stop killing innocent lives... that would be impossible right?"

They heard a growling sound from the side which they all turn to see three rakes, coming to attack them.

'Rakes!' Ivana thought as the person walked, heading to the rakes.

"The saying 'Nothing is Impossible' is something I could say haft truth and haft lie. Truth is because if people work hard they can make it possible. Lie is there are things that is hard to save, no matter what the person do as long as this person only have a limited time, saving people you care especially from grave sin is impossible. Really, I hate that fact at all."

The rakes dashed to attack while the person draw the sword and slashed the vital parts. Bloods from the rakes are spilling around the person's clothes.

"I don't take human's blood, but I take demon's blood."

Ivana was really shock to what she had seen. This person could kill rakes with no problem at all. 'Can a single mortal could really...'

"If no one trained me" The person began which she listened. She continued, "I can't do something like this at all."

Ivana was bit speechless. For some reason this person has a potential. This person show no fear from the blood of the rakes which was actually similar to human's blood. The person's eyes show no fear or disgust, truly a normal.

"You have a potential." Ivana began, "Do you know Creepypasta?"

The person nodded, "I was already invited but I declined." That surprise Ivana, "Then you should be dead by now!"

"So you know how they work things huh... well I made a deal with Slenderman so I'm spared. Also, you heard my catchphrase right? I don't take human's blood, but I take demon's blood. Until we meet again Destined Cross."

The person run away, leaving her alone.

Later Ivana returned back the mansion and looked around.

"Searching someone Ivana?" Ben asked after he paused his game. He never really do that to anyone, except her. Ivana asked, "Do you know where Jeff is?"

He frown on the name, "If your asking Jeff then he's on his room."

"Thanks" Ivana walked away.

Arriving in front of his room, she took a deep breath before knocking. Few seconds when the door open, revealing Jeff, shirtless.

She blushed, since this was her first time seeing Jeff shirtless, "I-I w-want to speak to you."

"Wait for me in the living room." Jeff said before closing the door. After few seconds, Ivana breath really hard, because she actually forgot how to breath after seeing him shirtless.

'He's making me crazy!' Ivana though madly.

Soon, Ivana was now on the living room, chatting with Jane and Clockwork when she heard someone coming and finally, it was Jeff, already in his usual outfit. He walked as he went in front of Ivana while Jane glared at him and Clockwork watching everything that will soon happen.

"What do you want to talk about Ivana?" Jeff asked which made everyone who are in the living room stop what they were doing and glance to them.

Ivana took a deep breath before speaking, "I want to give you my answer."

'Answer... was it from before or...' Lui thought for a moment. Well if its something else which was about taking her hand he would probably kill Jeff with no hesitation this time.

Jeff who can sense the glares of the men only smirk and cross his arms, "Really... So tell me... Are you weak?"

The tension died down in the side of possession but now the only tension is how will she answer it.

She looked down for a moment, collecting everything in mind before answering him, "I'm weak."

Jeff hum to that, "Why?"

"Because... I kept running away... I want to become stronger, I'm... I'm DONE RUNNING AWAY FROM MY PAST AND LIFE!"

Everyone were stun, not knowing this is how she truly feel.

Jeff on the other hand smirked wider, "So that's your answer huh, took hard enough to know what it means to be weak." He turned to Slenderman and Sally who were just arrived. He spoke, "I'll start training her, for real this time."

Slenderman nodded while Sally became happy what finally Jeff acknowledge her to be trained.

He faced her who seems can't believe she finally said it. He grin, "What are you waiting for? We'll start our training now idiot."

"H-huh! Y-Yes!"

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	5. His feeling and Her Despair

Chapter 5: His feeling and Her Despair

Its been one months since the day Jeff trained Ivana. She really can't believe how harsh he is. He train her none stop and there are times he became pervert around her and there are even times he kick her when she did something not right. For those whole month too her friends were there to watch her, more like to guard her from his pervertedness which only made her giggle.

Now they got a brake and they all decide to have fun for the night. Right this moment, they were now playing Truth or Dare.

Everyone were laughing, because Ben just dared Puppeteer to dance gangnam style which was so hilarious to them. Puppeteer was so embarassed on what he was doing but since it was dare, he can't deny it. Slenderman and Sally on the other hand were on the side, not joining but instead reading books for the child.

"Daddy what are they doing? Can I join?" Sally asked to Slenderman. He just pat the child's head and respond, "Your still a child to join that teen's games Sally. When the time is right I will." Sally pouted, "Fine"

"Now its my turn..." Puppeteer said as he scratch his head before turning to the person he had chosen, "Clockwork truth or dare."

Clockwork giggle before answering, "As much as I want dare, truth." Puppeteer glared before giving a question, "Ever showed your nakedness to any boys?"

"No but in front of Jane, Ivana and Sally are yes because we got a chance to bath together." Clockwork said which made Jeff laugh, "Oh how I hope I had come there to see it."

Jane glared, "Do that and your dead bastard."

"Ohh, do you want to go to sleep bitch?" Jeff threaten which Jane fight back, "Try if you can stupid bastard!"

"STOP!" Clockwork shouted as she halted the two, "Its my turn so enjoy the game will you!"

The two kept glaring before turning each other away.

Seeing the tension between them died down, Clockwork smiled, "Now my turn... let's see... hehe, Jeff!"

Jeff huff, "For some reason I know you will choose me Clockwork. How many freaking time was it ever since you the game started?" She only giggle before asking, "Truth or dare?"

Jeff just sigh and gave in, "Fine I chose Truth."

Clockwork gave a yell of victory, "Finally! Jeff tell us, do you have any feelings for Ivana?"

Jeff only blink on the question while the boy's yelled in surprise.

"EHHHH!"

Ivana can't help but blush on it, "C-Clockwork!"

"Hehe... Now tell us, do you have any feelings for Ivana?" Clockwork asked.

Jeff looked to Ivana for a moment who was blushing wildly. He turned back to everyone and gave his answer, "I don't have any feelings for Ivana."

Ivana's feeling broke from hearing that Jeff has no feelings for her. Clockwork on the other hand was more intrude, "Ohh could it be that you love someone else? Was it Jane?"

"NO! Also your turn is finish. Let's see here... Masky!"

The game continue but Ivana seems to be already left behind since in her mind, his word kept repeating.

'I wonder... If I confess... will his feelings change for me?' Ivana wonder as she clench her hands.

Soon enough, everyone are now sleeping in the living room with their sleeping bag. Well they won't sleep unless Slenderman force them to. Now everyone are asleep when Ivana woke up.

'Restroom' Ivana thought before sitting up.

She looked at everyone, seeing they were all deeply asleep when she noticed someone was missing.

'Jeff' Ivana thought before standing up and walking away.

Ivana even without light continue to walk heading to the restroom when she heard something. As she get close, she recognize whom the voice came from and it was Jeff, seems talking to someone. She decide to lean on the wall and listen.

"... taking a break will help you idiot." Jeff said, seems... concern? "Eh? Outing? When?"

Ivana took a peek when she saw Jeff in near open window, seems staring the moon while talking to someone by use of telephone.

"Hmm... so when will you return?" Jeff asked again, he seems sad for some reason.

'Why?' Ivana can feel jealousy right now. 'Who was that person on the line?'

"What the heck, why that theme of all themes? That theme is-" Jeff halted as he listen to the person he was talking to. After that he spoke, "Don't get carried away on yourself Yun, what if something happened there?"

'Yun... the person's name is Yun.' Ivana was now boiling in rage, wanting nothing but hunt this Yun and kill it.

"Don't call me worrywrath!" Jeff almost shouted but since he knew this has to keep a secret, he tried to lower his voice.

Ivana continue to watch, seeing that even Jeff is kind of irritated, he still enjoy talking to this person.

"Tch fine... just... just be careful there okay." Jeff said which surprise Ivana. She can see that he's concern to this person and she hate it's not her!

"Yeah sure" Jeff put down the phone and sigh as he looked up again to the night sky.

Ivana leaned to the wall and clench his chest before walking away, not wanting to be found out that she had heard their conversation.

Morning, well actually afternoon when they all began to wake up and start breakfast. They were eating normally, except Ivana who was gloomy right now.

"Ivana something wrong?" Jane asked in concern. Ivana didn't answer, still down and hurt.

The boys were now concern and angry. Whoever made her cry will answer to them... well except Jeff who was watching her.

"Child is there something wrong? Feeling ill?" Slenderman asked but she only shook her head but still not speaking. As he look on her, he could hear her thoughts.

'Yun seems to be a female... if that's the case I truly want to smash her head and kill her. I can't let her take Jeff like that, I won't let it!'

If Slenderman had an eyes, he would have already glared the child. He turned to Jeff who was eating normally as he watch Ivana. Sensing that he was being called, he turned to Slenderman. It seems both had made a private talk which made Jeff clench his hands on the fork he was holding.

After breakfast, Clockwork, Sally, Jane and Ivana were heading to Sally's room when they saw Jeff went inside Selderman's office.

"Was he been called by Slender?" Clockwork asked. Jane only cross her arms, "Like hell I know."

Ivana looked down and murmured, "How I wish I could eavesdrop them."

The three heard it and giggled.

Sally spoke, "That would be impossible." Clockwork followed, "The wall kept anyone hearing what's inside, we can't do anything." Jane nodded, "That's true."

Those fact right now, Ivana hate it.

Soon Jeff and Ivana were now training. Ivana wasn't in herself which is why she was being beaten so easily. Smile who was now the one watching was whining, seeing him not holding back at all.

"When will you stop mopping around and focus on your training Ivana... or you wish to stop?" Jeff said, loosing his interest to continue anymore.

Ivana right now was on the ground and now trying to stand up, not answering. Jeff just sigh, knowing she would stand up to kept herself being beaten. Jeff turned around and walking away.

"Wait" Jeff halted and turned back to see Ivana who was staring at him. She spoke, "Do you... Do you like someone else?"

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked in crossed arms. Ivana this time snap, "A GIRL! Do you like someone who was a girl!? Someone who is not one of us!?"

Smile seems shock from this outburst while Jeff didn't change at all, seems already know about what she was talking about.

"What made you think that?" Jeff asked. Ivana bit her lips before replying, "I... I found you talking to someone on the phone... I heard the name is... Yun."

Jeff would have narrowed his eyes if he had eyelids. He spoke in serious tone, "So what about it? It's not like I can't met anyone or be friend with someone who's not us right? There is no rule about that after all."

"I know... still... Jeff do you love this Yun?"

Jeff was bit shock on the sudden question before looking down, thinking what to answer.

'Does he?' Smile wonder, since other than Clockwork, he too also noticed many changes around him. The way he talk, how he knew how to handle human care when Ivana was still new and how he sometimes don't kill even though he always went out every night. Really strange.

Ivana grip her chest, "You... do love her... right?"

Jeff didn't answer before sighing, "Fine... yes, I fucking love her Ivana." She was shock and hurt to hear that. He continued, "Although until now, I can't find a courage to tell her that I love her... I... I wanted to be by her side. She knew I'm a killer but she didn't judge me from this fact and still accept me. Right now... she still treat me as her friend and even that there are times I hate that fact, I don't mind. As long as I can stay by her side, I'm fine with it."

"S-so... those that mean that..."

"If ever you have any feelings for me Ivana, I cannot accept it. But remember, if something happened to Yun, I won't hold back and kill you even if you are the destined one who can kill Zalgo or an immortal one. If I can't kill you, I might as well follow her in the underworld." Jeff was serious, complete serious which double hurt her.

Smile turned to Ivana and walked to her. "I-Ivana" He called in concern.

Ivana was silent for a moment before speaking, "I-I got to go." She run away.

"Ivana!" Smile shouted as he was about to chase her when Jeff called him, "Smile leave her be."

"But Jeff!"

"I already done what must be done which is to tell her what I truly feel. Right now, all she have to do is accept this fact. It is no longer in our hands, only her."

Smile can't believe it, IS THIS JEFF HE WAS SEEING!?

"You really change. Did this Yun do something to you?" Smile commented and asked. Jeff just shrug, "Blame her logic of human kind."

Jeff sigh as he scratch his head. He spoke, "Don't tell anyone about Yun. You may say I hurt her but nothing about Yun Smile. Can you do that for me?"

Smile observed him for a moment before nodding, "Fine... but you do know everyone will hate you because of it."

"I don't mind. As long as they won't try hunting her, I don't mind at all."

"But what if Ivana told them about her?"

"Already got a plan about that. I'll stay by her side and protect her. That's all."

Ivana arrived to the mansion and didn't greet anyone as she head straightly to her room and lock it. She began crying after that. She doesn't know, that this is the pain of broken love.

Few days had past and Ivana didn't go out to her room which everyone noticed and began to worry. They all know the last time she was with was Jeff because of training and they insist of what happened from him which he refuse to answer. They all tried it by force but Jeff only escaped them or run away from them which they never end up an endless chasing.

Smile who knew what happened never talk and pretend not to know everything. He always join with them to chaise after him to cover the fact that he knew what happened. Within his mind, he was worried to both Jeff and Ivana. He also asked Slenderman, knowing he already knew what happened which he too was worried, especially for Ivana.

"Are you sure about leaving them be Slender?" Smile asked, unsure at all. Slenderman nodded, "I can feel Jeff has no regret about his choice but I could feel how worried he is for Ivana... Ivana on the other hand is the only person I'm too worried. She's a pure and strong child but the feeling which called love is the only thing she's weak against. That is why all we can do is wait for her Smile."

Smile looked down and stayed silence, knowing Slenderman is right.

Weeks had past and Ivana finally went out her room and showed her cheerful self to everyone. Of course everyone attacked her with questions but Ivana only smiled and told them not to worry.

Soon enough they all were all eating and everyone were talking to Ivana to cheer her up, except Slenderman who only watch them and mostly Sally since she's his own adopted daughter and Jeff who only watch from afar. When Ivana turned to him, he looked at her for a moment before looking away like telling he will still give her time to recover and accept his answer which even though Ivana show her cheerful self, she was still down about everything happened. No one noticed that except Slenderman.

Slenderman began thinking that its time to interfere about this when a sudden earthquake happened and a strong one which halted everyone from eating and became alert from the earthquake.

Slenderman seems to feel something about this earthquake. This is not an ordinary earthquake... this is...!

'Don't tell me...' Slenderman has a shocking and pale expression, 'Zalgo... Zalgo return!'

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	6. Zalgo's Return

Chapter 6: Zalgo's Return

Slenderman soon called everyone on his office, making everyone arrived and staring at him. The last one to come was Ivana, since she wanted to hide the fact that she cried. As she went to the others, she noticed Jeff leaning on the wall, staring at Slenderman before taking glance at her which she looked away.

"Everyone is here correct?" Slenderman said as he looked around. Seeing everyone are present, he cleared his throat before speaking, "I'm here to tell you that at this moment, the time has come for our battle against Zalgo. I hope everyone are prepared."

Everyone are silence, they all show emotions at this moment, win and protect Ivana.

Slenderman turned to Ivana who was still down at this moment, "Ivana as the prophecy had told, you're the only one in the Creepypasta who could destroy Zalgo. Are you ready enough for your battle against him?"

Ivana seems doesn't know what to answer. She knew she has a duty to do but his feelings won't comply to it at all. As much as she wants to stay to her room and think about things, in this moment, she can't.

"Slender… I-I don't know… I mean-" Slenderman halt her, "It's alright child, I know what you are going through at this moment."

Ivana's eyes wide, now that she remembered, Slenderman could read people's mind.

Slenderman turned to everyone, "Any time be prepare, because at this moment not only group of Rakes will attack us but also the other creature that works under Zalgo such as demons. No places are no longer safe, even here… the humans are no exceptions. Never ever let your guard down, understood?"

"YES SIR!"

Everyone soon left, including Ivana. All that left in the office was Slenderman and Jeff.

Slenderman turned to Jeff, "Jeff call her and tell her about the earthquake."

Jeff nodded before taking his mobile phone which he kept hidden to everyone that he possessed such item. He began the call and ring. Few rings when it was answered.

"Jeff what's wrong?" The female voice asked. Jeff answered, "Yun about the earthquake, listen carefully."

"…"

Somewhere on the mountain road, there was a girl leaning on the tree, hidden from the people who seems having a problem from their van since it bump to the near side tree after the earthquake. The girl was around twenties and it was the girl whom Jeff was talking from the night before.

The girl was nodding on the information. "I see… to think it would really come… should I do something?" She asked.  
"W-well ah!" Someone took the phone from Jeff and the person talked, "It's me Slenderman. Where is your current location?"

"Still on the way of the rest house where we should really be going. Due to the earthquake, our van bump to the tree and we can't move on at all."

"I see… be careful on your trip. Since Zalgo had come, he will first kill many people as he could in hidden."

"Sound like a coward."

"Don't under estimate him. He is taking an opportunity to strike the humans any time. No place will be safe for you."

"Do not worry, I know Slender and if I could guess what he will do, he will first eliminate the Creepypasta before striking humanity, since it was you and your family who will be a nuisance for his plan. Well not like you are trying to protect the humans."

"Have you been thinking about this?"

She shrugs, "For a while yes… Now that I know he's coming, it seems we will not be safe from here."

"Now the main reason I called you… I want you to keep yourself low profile. To tell the truth I don't want to drag you into this battle."

"You had been telling me that ever since Slender."

"Can you do that for me… Yun?"

The girl whose name was Yun gave a thought for a while.

Another person talked in the phone, "I'm asking you the same thing Yun."

"Jeff" Yun called, "Worry wrath again?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fine I will." Yun said. There was silent on the other side before hearing Slenderman's voice, "You will?"

"I will… for now that is." Yun said in serious tone.

"What do you mean Yun?" Slenderman asked. Yun clarified, "I'll keep myself low as long as everything is doing well within your side Slender. I trust you and Jeff and I know you two with your family members are entering the battle which may cause your lives. But at least remember this, if anything happened that is no longer in your favor, never ever hesitate to call me."

"Yun you do know this battle is dangerous correct?" Jeff said and Yun nodded, "I know the risk which will also cause my life but I do not care. For now that's all you have to remember."

Everything became quiet on the other line. Yun gazed back to her comrades on the van before returning on the phone.

"I still wonder why you won't agree to be part of my proxy Yun." Slenderman said, seems giving up from this conversation.

Yun smiled, "Remember that I can't even pass the first requirements right? I can't take another life, it's one of my principle… except to the none human life."

"That's like you… very well Yun, I will keep in mind that I will never let it happen."

"Got it."

"Yun be sure to be careful there." Jeff said. Yun smiled, "I will silly. I got to go, later."

Yun off the call and gave a thought.

'Zalgo is coming huh… I just hope everything I had guessed is correct… Zalgo was more on watching the destined one who can only kill him, leading a blind spot about certain facts that might impossible to happen…'

Yun went out from hiding and walked, heading to the people in the van.

'He will never know… that one of the humans is fighting in the Creepypasta's side. The one who was different among the rest, not known as killer or anything special within the darkness… just… me.'

Yun smiled to her role before talking to her comrades.

"Ah, Ms. Rin where have you been all this time? We just got a call from the rest house. They say they'll be coming for us." A man companion said, wearing corporate attire.

Yun only huff, "Really? That's good to know Steven." She took something from her pocket, revealing a small notebook and pen. She opened and began writing, "This situation might give me a better idea for my book, I got to record this."

The man name Steven sweat drop, "Ms. Rin I know you're a writer but come on, you should know when to do things you know."

The driver of the van went to one of the companions and whispered, "I had been wondering but who is she?" The person answered, "Ah her? Well she's actually a novelist who writes about fantasy, action and tragic romance. I must say, her first book had totally strike me there. I believe her pen name was… Rin Ravenhood."

Yun who could hear the person talking about her only smirk.

'A true normal human being.'

In the Slenderman's mansion in the office, Slenderman was looking on the window, thinking deeply, especially when will Zalgo come out to attack them.

The door opened, revealing Masky.

"Boss we scout the area, no enemy found." Masky reported.

Slenderman turned to him and nodded, "Had Hoodie and Toby returned?" Masky nodded. Slenderman spoke, "Good. Keep looking out the area and remember, do not do things alone and mostly go too far from the mansion. We don't know anything about his forces, be careful."

"Yes Boss." Masky left the room.

Slenderman took a deep breath before turning back the window, "Zalgo… I won't let you do as you please."

In Ivana's room, Jane and Clockwork were with her. Seeing how down she is, they both insist to know what's wrong. Giving up she spoke and tell the truth to her friends. They were actually shock about what they had heard.

"So you like Jeff but Jeff turned you down and told you he love someone else, much more a mortal? This is too insane!" Clockwork said. Well she actually guess that Jeff love someone which was the reason he doesn't show any feelings to Ivana like many others but she didn't expect to be a mortal of all people.

Jane gripped her hand, "Should I kill him?" She asked, angry.

"Clockwork what will change from killing him and…" Clockwork took a deep breath before speaking, "I know what I'm about to say might be painful for you at this moment but… Ivana I think you should accept his answer and move on."  
Ivana was surprise to what she had heard. Jane reacted to this.

"C-Clockwork that's-"

"Let me finish Jane." Clockwork said to Jane before turning to her, "Ivana I'm sure you had ask him in your truthful way which takes a lot of courage to say it. But you able to say it and did it. I'm sure Jeff felt the same way as you. Jeff doesn't want to hurt you nor give you high hopes of him returning your feelings so… I can really say it took a lot of courage too, for him to tell you he can't return your feeling and much more reveal that he likes someone and a mortal of all people. It's painful but you have to accept his answer."

"Clockwork" Jane really can't believe Clockwork is capable of telling something reasonable and clearly.  
Ivana looked down as she gripped her hands, "I-I know… I know but… my feeling won't accept it. My blood lust is getting wild, telling me to find this girl and kill her. His threat kept recalling when I feel my blood lust about this girl, he's too protective and… I hate it."

"Ivana" Clockwork no longer knows what to say.

"Girl" Jane called her and hugged her, "You should release everything. It's not good to keep everything for yourself. It's fine… we're here for you… okay."

Tears flew down to her eyes and began to cry loudly as she could, releasing her heart breaking pain.

Unknown to the three, outside the room, both Jeff and Smile were there, standing and they both heard what they were talking about.

Smile turned to Jeff, silently asking what he will do from this on. Understanding the message, all he did was turn to the side and walked away, making Smile to follow him. Without words, Smile understood his answer, telling at this moment, they should do what things needed to be done which was to prepare for the battle against Zalgo and protect Ivana.

Within the darkness, someone was laughing. This creature's figure was terrifying and had a deep voice. It was Zalgo, the enemy that Slenderman and his family should be fighting against.

In his realm within the hell, he was watching how the destined one was doing and he found it very amusing. Even she's a immortal and destine one in the prophecy, she could still feel emotion and right now heartbroken from her love life which was to Jeff the Killer.

"What an amusing to watch indeed." Zalgo murmured before standing up. He smirked evilly, "Now, time to give them a welcoming party" He chuckle, promising of pain and death.

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	7. When I Met Her

Chapter 7: When I Met Her

 ** _Three years ago, Night time_**

On a certain abandoned house, there was a girl who's around twenties woke up from her slumber on the floor. She stare something for a moment before she sits up as she looked around where she was.

The room is not big, no furniture, no light, blocked window and door. In other words, she's been locked up.

'What happened back then?' She thought as she tries to remember how she got here in the first place.

Slowly she remembered. Having a hard time to her current work, she decide to have a night walk which she doesn't really recommend to herself but for ones she tries to disobey her own rules. Now she's walking aimlessly, lights around, people kept doing what they want. Well she does live within the city, outside the city were mountain and forests. It was actually far from her current location.

Back to the walk. As she looked around the places to clear her mind which really doesn't work, a sudden handkerchief covered her mouth which surprise her and tried to fight back by kicking from behind but her sudden surprise made her inhale too much that made her lose consciousness, not without hearing the pain reaction that is.

'Now I woke up and I am here… am I kidnapped?' She thought as she again looked around, it's too dark for her own good. "If they will kidnap me at least tie me or have someone watch me… looks like this isn't a normal kidnapping. What an intruding situation I am." She murmured as she looked up.

She sighed as she leaned the wall. Even in this situation, she seems really calm.

She closed her eyes and began to think again about her situation. Silence was around her when she heard a noise, like calling her.

"Hey, you there" A deep voice called which she immediately open her eyes and looked around. "Hey here" The voice again spoke.

Following the origin, she found something within the darkness. Taking a little closer look, it was indeed someone was there too. The difference was this person is a boy, tied by some kind of long jacket from behind, eyes too wide open and around were black and his skin were white. The hair was bit long too.

That widen her eyes that she didn't notice there was someone with her. "I didn't notice you, maybe because it's too dark." She murmured but the boy heard.

The boy grinned, "Not until I called you right?" She nodded, "Good point. So, do you know where we are?"

The boy shrug, "Who knows. I was here when I woke up too."

She nodded, taking the information to her head. She asked, "So do you remember how you got here?"

The boy snorted, "No clue." She was actually thinking that he should have given more information but she can't act like that to the total stranger, so she just sighed, "I see."

"So what's your name?" The boy asked. The girl observed him for a moment before answering, "Yuna Alvarez, call me Yun."

That tilted his head, "A foreigner?"

'Wow, people usually don't realize until I mention it to them.' She thought before smiling and nodded, "Yeah, I came to this country for work. And you? Who are you?"

He grin, "Jeff, people call me Jeff the Killer." He said, really proud of it.

That widened her eyes, "Jeff the killer… for real?"

"You heard about my name?"

"You're famous here so I heard rumors about you. Well I also heard about you back in my country as a fanfic story. I made one too but only one. You are also one of the top favorites on the group known as Creepypasta. There are times I believe you people could be real but not to the point I truly believe but to see one personally is something."

He grin, amuse to what he had heard. "Now that you see me real, what do you think?"

She blinked, as if not expecting that question. If ever Jeff had an eyebrow, he already raised it, confuse.

"To tell the truth… I don't know." She said before sitting to where she was standing.

"Not sitting far? I'm damn killer here."

"I know, you just introduced it yourself."

"Then why?"

"Why… well I don't think you could anything after being tied there. Well you could do something when your feet are free."

Jeff really can't believe this girl at all. He chuckle for a moment before laughing loud, really it was too hilarious for him.

"Why are you laughing?" Yun asked, confuse and really doesn't know what so funny at all.

After Jeff finished laughing, he spoke, "Why? Can't you see yourself? Normally people in this situation after knowing they are trap with someone and that someone is a serial killer, do you think they won't even panic?"

Yun nodded, "Normally they do… still, what's the point of panicking when nothing will happen to your own situation? It's a waste of time, so it's the best to calm yourself and think about the situation instead of panicking… well to tell the truth Jeff I am really scared in this situation but I have to push myself to get calm and think this truly. Wasn't it obvious?"

Jeff really can't believe this girl. All he could see was a calm girl, not a really pushed calm panic girl.

Silence came to the two. Jeff could see she was glancing at him before looking down and thinking. Having enough he sigh, "Just fucking tell me what you were thinking already."

She blinked for a moment before speaking, "Do you happen to have a knife? We might use that to destroy something for us to get away here… if you will lend me that is."

"Fuck No!" Jeff turned away and took a moment before speaking again, "I don't have my knife with me. Someone must have taken it and if ever I found this person really I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Not in front of me please." She sighed, thinking that another possibility of escape can't seem to happen at all. Again she took glance at Jeff before standing up and walking to him.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked as Yun was now standing in front of him.

Yun didn't answer, instead she just went behind him and began untying the jacket that surprise Jeff.

"Are you helping me to be released from this fucking thing? Why?"

"There's no harm done and I'm sure you wanted to get free right. Also let me remind you that no cursing language in front of me, it hurts to my ears."

Jeff only smirked to that. After freeing him, she went on the opposite side and sat there while Jeff stretched himself.

"Ahh this is fucking better." He turned to Yun and smirked again, "You really are strange. What if I took this opportunity to kill you?"

She smirked back, "Then kill me. As long as I know who my killer was, that's fine to me."  
Jeff tilted his head, "Why?"

"Because if I die without knowing who my killer was, I can't rest at all."

"What makes you think that?"

"Who knows. All I know is I want to know my killer before dying, beside I'm not afraid of death."

Jeff smirked to that, "Not afraid?" Yun nodded with a smile, "Death is like the end of the line or life. It is only natural for people who had the beginning of life have an ending right? So what's the point getting scared if you will soon reach that end? All you have to do is accept it. That's why I'm not afraid of death… what I'm afraid is how will my life end."

"How?"

"Will it be serious sickness? Accident? Robbery?" Yun turned to Jeff, "From this moment, being stab by you? There are many possibilities. That's what I'm afraid of… would it be painful or painless… haha sorry about my endless speaking."  
Jeff shook his head, "This is my first time speaking to someone like this. It's nice… I guess."

Yun smiled, "I see. So you never thought about life do you. I mean you're a serial killer, well I can't blame you."

"What do you mean by that?"

She chuckle, "Sorry. Well in any case how about you?" Jeff tilted his head. She continued, "How does it feel to take someone's life?"

"Do you want to hear it?" Jeff asked, really can't believe this woman to be curious how it feels to kill someone. Yun nodded, "You may not believe but I'm a killer too… only in my mind thought. I always imagine killing people in front of me. But there is no way I will do that in reality, my principle and mind will never let me and I don't plan doing it. So I'm asking you instead."

Jeff only grinned, "Fine by me, I will tell you how I kill my every victim and how I feel at that time."

"Please do."

The chatting continued. Jeff tells his side in real joy how he killed this person while Yun continue to listen and sometimes ask things which he answered. After that, Yun tell her side about herself. Jeff listens to her and sometimes asked which she replied. Time goes fly without the two even noticing it.

"Torturing by opening their insides!? Yun I didn't know you were this damn dangerous. Hahahaha you and E.J. Might get along!" Jeff said as he continues to laugh about how she will kill if ever she became one.

Yun gave a questioning look, "E.J.? Do you mean Eyeless Jack? So he's real too huh."

"Of course! Everyone you know in Creepypasta exists!" Jeff said loudly. Yun seems to be not convinced, 'I'll agree to others but other character such as Glitch Red and Lost Silver? I won't believe at all.'

"So what's next?" Jeff asked, making Yun smiled and continue her story which again Jeff find it laughable.

The two enjoyed their time together. Soon enough, their topic change.

"I never expect that I could talk this much to someone I just met." Yun said, truly enjoying their conversation. Jeff kept laughing before speaking, "I damn know what you mean. In any case you're really something."

Yun chuckle, "Thanks Jeff. I can't really talk this stuff to people who would judge so easily. I always kept them within my mind. Thank you Jeff."

"What are you talking about? Your damn imagination is great! I would like to see that in reality."

"I'm afraid I can't." Yun said before looking away, "Now that I think about it, no one is coming."

Jeff thought for a moment before getting what she mean, "Your rescue huh."

"No, the people who kidnapped me… or us."

"Why think that? Not thinking about you being rescued?"

"I don't really have much people I could say friends. As you know I'm a foreigner which means my family lived in other country. I came to this country for work and I did get a job and I work well. People talk to me but only if they need something, I'm usually alone wherever I go, no difference here."

"Then your co-worker will look for you. I don't think not all damn people wouldn't care about you." Jeff said which only made her laugh. She spoke, "Not going to happen. I just finished my contract and now I'm trying to find another job. That's what I had been working on which gave me a headache so I decide to have a walk then this happened. Talk about unfortunate life don't you think."

"Why don't you steal? That would make money faster." Jeff said which made her sweat drop, "From all advices this is the first time I had heard it."

She sighed and smiled, "That won't do. First of I'm not physically fit, second there is no way for god sake. Jeff I can't do things harshly."

Jeff doesn't seem to understand at all. "Why? It was easy you know."

She sigh again, "Jeff why do you think people have money? There are two reasons, one is from their family and two is because they worked hard to gain one. If you will steal their hard work, you're nothing but a trash that's afraid to take the hard way… Well I can't blame the others because of too much lack of money."

Jeff was bit silence, seeing how much value she holds within herself.

"I'm sure you have a great life don't you." Jeff said. Yua looked down and shook her head, "I don't think so. First we're not rich to buy anything, second we have a simple life, third I got bullied for unknown reason when I was still young, fourth I'm not good in socializing that lead me being alone, fifth I'm someone who is hard to get along and last people call me weird because my way of life and thinking is different than the rest I guess."

"Really… like what?"

"I don't dress like girls usually does." Yun said which made him sweat drop a bit. She continued, "I hate make up, I don't have the characteristic that girls usually have such as crush, love life and what so ever." She sigh, "I'm tomboyish I know that I sometimes wish I was just born boy. Really it's troublesome."

"What's wrong being a girl?" Jeff asked. She sighed, "You will never understand if you're born boy Jeff. All men think women as imperfect and incapable to do things like they could. In my country, we're all looked even no matter what gender but not always because there are times women are still being looked down upon them… here… there are difference and it pissed me off."

"Only because of that?" Jeff asked, noticing there is something more. Yun glance him for a moment before sighing, "The fact is that my father force me to have a relationship with someone. Of course I refuse but because of that he kept yelling at me and started to hit me but I continue to refuse. My mom was the only one who understood me and tried to convince my father but he won't listen and the arguing continued. One day I snap and decide to live out with my family which my mom told me it's for the best at this moment. My father was against it but I never back myself down and told him if ever I will accept the relationship with that guy, he wouldn't mind me coming with his dead body."

Jeff began to laugh with that, "You mean you're serious on killing that guy? Hahahaha"

Yun smiled a bit, "As much as I wanted but my principle and mind won't let me. Well my father knew that so he just laugh at me but I did something which surprise my family and the guy's family… I… stab myself."

Now that shock Jeff, "Fuck… for real?" She nodded, "Only on the side of my stomach to make sure I survive. It was fifty chances thought."

"You could have fucking died in blood lost idiot." Jeff said which made her giggle, "I know but you know, the guy was working and success doctor so I have an additional chance of survival if he won't react right away."

She took a deep breath before looking away, "I was out for whole week and when I woke up, my mom was the one whom I see first, crying so loud because I'm alive. My father soon came and told me he's worried and angry about what I have done. I told him I have no regret and still insist of canceling that plan of his because if he don't I will not hesitate and this time stab my heart. That would give me an instant death right?"

"Damn right." Jeff said, "But you have huge guts to do that you could have just stab the guy instead you."

"Seriously this is the first time I talk to someone who has an insane of advice… Well I got that option but decided to against it."

"Why?"

"If I hurt him or kill him, I will be led to jail. I hate taking people's life Jeff… that is why if ever I'll take a life, it would rather be myself so that would only mean I only hurt myself physically while my parents and that family mentally. I have no plan on dying on that moment so I made sure to survive to the risk that I'm about to do… no matter what."

Jeff leaned further on the wall, "Still, your fucking method is too hilarious and good." He said with huge grin.

Yun smirked, "Well after that it was the guy's family who decide to call this off because they're afraid to see me do it again. My father finally agreed after that. Soon after my recovery and a time to recover our family relationship, I still continued my plan which was to fly out to start a job. They first disagree but soon gave me a permission to go. Now I'm here."

Jeff hums to that before looking around, "No one still coming." Yun looked around too before turning to Jeff, "Hey Jeff do you happen to have clear eyes within the darkness?"

Jeff smirked to that, "Who do you think I am? Darkness is my fucking paradise, there is no way in damn I can't see anything."

Yun nodded, "Then do you see anything such as camera, micro or something what might be used to watch over us and hear what we were talking about?"

Jeff looked around. There is nothing connected within the walls and any technologies around. He turned to her and shook his head.

She felt down in disappointment, "Not good huh… I'm feeling hungry now too. If I knew this would happen to me, at least I brought something to eat." She sighed.

"Well we don't even know how many hours we were trapped here." Jeff said. Yun answered, "That would be thirteen hours." He looked to her, "How did you know?"

She showed her whist which she has a analog watch. The time is 9:00 with no idea if P.M. or A.M.

"When did you look at your watch?"

"When I came to."

"No wonder you took a little time to stand up. Did you do it purposely?"

"No unfortunately."

"If you say yes you are fucking something."

"I'm just ordinary human being who wishes to experience another world Jeff. I'm nothing special."

Jeff sighed before grinning, "Then shall we get out of here together?"

Yun gave a questioning look before seeing Jeff jumped really high and in one kick, she destroyed the woods that block the window which was actually surprising for her. He was now standing on the window and turned to her and offered his hand.

He smirked, "Want to get out of here? As you had said, no one really came to notice you're missing."

She smirked back, "If there are things I could guess it right, it would be this right?" She jump up and took his hand.

They both finally got out the place which was actually in the middle of a dark alley, no one was there watching or even cameras on the place.

"Whoever trapped us sure does have a tricky motive here." Yun murmured while Jeff only thinks about was finding this people and make them Go To Sleep.

"Hey Jeff" Yun called which made him turned to her. She began her offer, "Want to go to my place for dinner? As the sky says, its night which means dinner time. I don't know for you thought but what do you say?"

Jeff grinned to the offer, "I don't mind, I still want to talk to you."

"Same here but it might take a while for food since ones we got home I'll immediately make a delivery call for food. I'm not really good in cooking and I can't cook any complicated food."

"Eh? Even though you're a woman?"

"Yes, even if I'm born woman, I can't cook."

This day was the beginning how they met and how they get along. Every evening Jeff would come to her home even if it was too far from the woods and even hid in all people's view just to visit her.

Her home was a small and old apartment but fine to live in. She has a room for bedroom, combine of living room, dining room and kitchen and small room for bathroom. It was a good place for few people to live. Her floor was the top which was the second floor and on the left corner. That is the reason why Jeff could only snick to her bedroom in hidden. It was really great that beside to that apartment was a large tree to climb on.

For next five months, Jeff visit again as usual and they talked about a new additional family within the Creepypasta.

"Ivana huh and her title was Destined Cross. That seems cool." Yun said as she gave a glass of juice to Jeff who was sitting on the window.

It was night and the lights were close, to prevent others from knowing that the resident was still wake and if ever someone saw Jeff jumping out the window might cause accusation. It would be troublesome for Yun's case.

"I could agree to that." Jeff said as he took the glass and drinks them.

"But I must say, I never heard someone like Destined Cross or her name within the Creepypasta story, not that I believe most of it." Yun said as she fills another glass for her and went to her sit.

Jeff only shrug, "Might be because she's new… also she has a damn interesting role in the future."

"Jeff Language!" Yun scold before smiling, "Mind telling me Jeff?"

Jeff smirked and their night discussion began which she enjoyed. Because for her, Jeff was her first friend.

* * *

Introduction for our last protagonist OC.

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	8. Temptation and Beginning of Curse

Chapter 8: Temptation and Beginning of Curse

It's been a month ever since the earthquake and the battle start between Slenderman and Zalgo. Ivana could still remember the first time Zalgo showed himself which was truly terrifying. The battle between Slenderman and Zalgo was too much and dangerous. She tried to help at that time but Toby stopped her. She insist but as she watch Zalgo's power attacking Slenderman, she realize why they were trying to stop her even thought she was destined to destroy him.

Her strength is not enough which frustrate her the most.

This time, she's training alone. She slashed her axe around as if imagining there are enemies around and attacking her. She swayed harder and harder as sweats coming down to her face and breathing hardly from tiredness.

'Not… enough' She though as she try to catch her breath.

She decides to have a small break as she sat under the tree and turned to the sky, seeing the clear sky.

'Too clear' She though as a breeze came, giving her a fresh air before closing her eyes, little soon she had fallen asleep.

On her dream, she was within the darkness, alone.

"Where am I?" Ivana asked as she looked around her.

Suddenly a burst of flame came out in front of her which she used her arms to cover herself from the heat. Within the flame, a red eye glow which Ivana immediately recognize from the presence. A laugh was heard, a familiar one.  
The figure finally showed himself and it was Zalgo, their enemy.

"It's been a while since we had met Destined One." Zalgo said which she kept her guard up.

"Zalgo!" She shouted as she tries to grab something in her waist but surprising, her weapon is missing. Zalgo chuckle before answering, "No need to fret my dear one who will soon kill me. I came here to offer you something."

"Offer? I don't need to make any offer from you!" Ivana shouted as she took a fighting position.

"Even it means making your longest wish came true?" Zalgo asked. Ivana narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Your love with Jeff." Zalgo said which again strike her. She still had a feeling for Jeff and the fact that he loved someone is still not acceptable. Her feeling is showing which made Zalgo smirk, "Don't you want him? That is why you have a strong desire within you than fulfill your role of killing me, that would be to kill this woman correct?"

She gripped her hands, thinking this person name Yun made her blood boil and desire for bloodlust.

"I can fulfill your wish." Zalgo said which surprise her and looked to see him. He smirked, "I can give you power and help you find this woman. What do you say Ivana, do you wish to join me in exchange of fulfilling your desire?"

Ivana was silence, having a debate within her mind. She was actually falling to his temptation but still Slenderman and her new found family is…

"I will let you think about it." Zalgo said as he slowly disappearing, "Farewell"

Her eyes opened as she looked around, realizing she's back and only had fallen asleep.

'A dream? Yes a dream with…!' Ivana stood up and gripped her axe as she felt someone coming.

Slowly it reveals to be Jeff. Ivana was shock to see him while Jeff stares at her for a moment before walking, heading to her.

"Are you alright Ivana? You looked like you had seen a ghost." Jeff said which made her blush and looked away.

"Thi-this is nothing. What about you? What are you doing here?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Just patrolling." Jeff said. Ivana took a moment before asking again, "You still seeing that mortal?"

Jeff was surprise to her question before looking away, "Because of this situation, there is no way in hell I could go to see her." He walked away.

She faced him and shouted, "Where are you going?" Jeff answered, "Continue patrolling."

Ivana could only watch him leave. She gripped her chest, she could feel that he's too far away and can no longer reach him.

"Ivana" A voice called which surprise her and turned to the person who called and it was Masky. He went to him and turned to Jeff, "I see now… I already have a feeling that you do like him, I guess you really are."

"Masky" Ivana was confused, this is new to her. Is this Masky?

"You do know that everyone is having a fight on whoever will win your heart correct?" Masky asked when he turned to her. That widened her eyes. He continued, "I'm one of them too Ivana… but seeing that you have feelings for Jeff who wasn't parts of this fight… it really hurts me."

"M-Masky"

"Now I know the reason why… he has a mortal huh… Did you tell him how you feel?" Masky asked seriously which again surprise Ivana before looking away. Masky seems to understand the answer, "I see… I'm sorry to remind you."

"N-no it's… well…" Ivana was beginning to cry again but she's trying to hold back. She can't show her weakness to anyone.

"You know it's alright to cry right?" Masky said as he approached her and hugged her which shocked her. He continued,

"I'm not doing this as someone who pursue your heart, I'm doing this to as your friend. Just cry Ivana, he left and no one is around, no one will see or even hear you cry."

That assurance made her permit her tears to fall down. She hugged back and cried. Masky was just silence, only soothing her.

Somewhere forest, Laughing Jack was on the walk as he does his own patrol when he felt something coming which readied himself.

A portal opened, revealing Zalgo which shocked him.

"Attack" Zalgo ordered as Rakes came out running out from the portal and now heading to Laughing Jack.

He laugh for a moment as he tried to teleport away when suddenly something prevented him from escaping which shocked him. The rakes attack and Laughing Jack was bitten to his right leg.

"Gra!"

Zalgo laugh as he could see how helpless Laughing Jack had become even though he could beat some of the Rakes.

'I-I need to get some help but this is…!' One of the Rakes jump to bite him when Laughing Jack used his free hand to throw a candy to its mouth, leading it to be poisoned and died.

"Laughing Jack" Zalgo called that made him turned to him but eyes widen when he saw a certain item. It was a dark box.

'Don't tell me' Laughing Jack thought and it seems he's too late. Dark aura is coming out from the box and it went to Laughing Jack and captured him.

"N-no, GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Somewhere, Hoodie and Smile heard Laughing Jack's shout which made them run, heading to where he is as soon as possible.

Arriving the location, they found the dead bodies of Rakes which he able to take down but no sign of Laughing Jack.

"L.J.!" Hoodie shouted as he try to find him. Smile who was a dog sniffing around the place, "L.J. is here, there is no mistake."

"The-then w-where is h-he?" Hoodie asked. Smile kept sniffing around when he got on the certain location. He kept sniffing, as if making sure he was here but… "His last location is here but…"

"B-but?"

"His scents disappeared here. I don't know if he teleported but… this the last time he was here. I can't find him anymore."

Both stayed silence for a moment before they both decide to search more from the place. They have a bad feeling about this. Not ordinary one.

Soon enough, both of them reported to Slenderman about what they had found and about Laughing Jack's disappearance.

"I see… this is indeed bad." Slenderman said which made them more alert.

"Wha-what d-do you mean b-boss?" Hoodie asked.

Slenderman gave a sigh, "Just as I said Hoodie. You do know that whenever L.J. went even thought he could disappear anytime, I could sense where he is. Correct?" Both nodded, Slenderman continue, "In this moment, even if he able to escape I should had able to sense where he is… but now I do not sense him at all. It's like he disappeared."

That shocked the two.

"Wha-what should we do!? Is he dead? Is he-" Smile totally in panic when Slenderman spoke, "Calm down Smile. I could still sense his life force. He's alive."

Hearing that word made them relief.

"T-thank g-goodness"

"L.J. is still alive."

"Indeed he is… due to his faint presence I cannot pinpoint his location but he is still alive." Slenderman told them.  
Hoodie began to ask, "W-what s-sh-should w-we do n-now?"

Slenderman thought for a moment before telling them, "For now try finding him again. Also, tell the others that never ever go somewhere alone. Zalgo is making his move. Be on guard and never attack harshly, understood."

"Yes boss"

Next three days afternoon in the city, Yun was walking around the shopping district when she felt something from a certain shop. It was an antic shop. Yun entered the shop, seeing no one was there to look around or even buy something. The seller became gloomy for some reason. Yun only shrug and decide to look around the place until she found the source of the feeling she's sensing.

It was a dark box in the corner of the shelves. She took it and began inspecting it. It was just a normal black box to say, nothing special but there is lettering in the bottom of it. A name, Laughing Jack.

"A-are you taking that?" Yun turned to the person who asked and it was the owner of the shop, seems pail for some reason. Yun turned back on the box before turning to him, "How much?"

"You can take it! Free!" The owner said immediately that surprise her.

"Eh?"

"It was three days since I got that item and… because of that thing my daily costumers or the people who walked around are staying away from my shop. Every night I could sense someone was there watching me and whispering me to… nghhhh JUST TAKE IT!"

Yun blinked for a moment before nodding, "Tha-thank you."

Yun walked out the shop, carrying the black box in hand. As she walked, she kept staring the box and smiled.

'Laughing Jack huh… good thing it was me who found you, Creepypasta clown, Laughing Jack.'

Arriving home, she went to her room and on her shelves are the prepared empty slot for certain reason. She put the block box on the empty shelves and smiled ones again.

"For the time being, this is your home." Yun whispered to the box and smiled, "I hope we could get along."

She patted the box before walking out the room. Unknown to her, the box is now producing dark aura, revealing the trapped Laughing Jack within it.

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	9. War against Rakes with the coming new bo

Chapter 9: War against Rakes with the coming new born comrade

Ivana was breathing hard as she sleeps for a moment in her room. She's really sweating and from the looks of it, she's having a nightmare.

In her dream, she was trying to pursue the unknown female in front of her. Ivana was running as fast as she could to chaise after this girl as she gripped her weapon so hard, wanting nothing but kill the female in front.

"You want to kill her right?" A familiar voice echoed around which made her glare and stopped running to look for the voice owner. When he turned to a certain location, her eyes widen to see the female she's chasing. That person was there, leaning to the person she liked the most, Jeff. "Join me… and kill her!"

She woke up from her dream, breathing hard and sweating.

'That dream... every time I sleep… damn it!' She punched the bed, "Just who the heck is she?"

Somewhere in the city inside a certain company's office, Yun shiver for unknown reason.

"Ms. Rin what's wrong?" Steven asked her who was just sitting beside her.

Yun kept shivering before turning to Steven with a fake smile, "N-nothing Steven." He didn't seem to believe for unknown reason. For her, she's thinking something, 'Did the air condition gotten colder or its true about the saying someone was thinking gravely about you.'

Yun can only sigh before returning back to her real business, waiting for the boss to call them.

In Slender's office, Slenderman was now watching Jeff as he kept walking around none stop, thinking in deep though. Slenderman can hear what he was thinking.

'Is she alright? Should I visit? N-no Zalgo might be watching us like Slender told us. Should I make a call? N-no at this time she's in work. Later? N-n-No!'

"Jeff will you stop thinking about her? Do you really love her that much?" Slenderman said which made him blushed even more than he expected, "N-No! I-"

"Didn't you just said you love her when Ivana confessed her feelings to you?" Jeff blushed even more, "I-I-I-"  
Slenderman sigh as he shook his head, "For this whole two years, I still can't help but wonder why you still haven't confess at all to Yun, Jeff."

"I CAN'T JUST DO THAT OUT OF THE BLUE BASTARD!"

"Child language." Slenderman scolded that boil Jeff's head even more. Slenderman spoke, "In any case you will soon have to tell her how you truly feel Jeff if you don't want her to keep treating you in her friend zone. I must say, she's completely oblivious when comes to people's feeling about her."

"Which there are times I'm glad about." Jeff murmured. Slenderman sighed, "In any case you never confess yourself to her. Be sure to confess to her or it might be too late than you think."

"What makes you think that?"

"Was it obvious little Jeff, there might be someone who might make a first move. In other words, what if Yun fall in love to someone else?"

Jeff paled as he imagined someone was beside Yun on her room. Both seems enjoying themselves without him and… and… they will… ki-ki-ki…!

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!"

Slenderman can only sigh as he shook his head, "If you do Yun will hate you and might kill you without any hesitation… I wonder if that would change her mind becoming a full pledge proxy."

"AS IF!"

Inside the office of a certain company, Yun sneezed.

"Are you alright Ms. Rin? Did you catch a cold?" Steven asked. Yun shook her head as she takes her handkerchief to her pocket, "I'm fine Steven no need to be worried about." In her mind, 'Maybe I should rest after this meeting is over.'

She sneezed again.

Later within the forest, a large group of rakes are dashing forward, heading to Slenderman's mansion. Everyone was already on standby up in the hidden trees, ready to strike them any time, even Ivana. Slenderman who was standing alone on the ground readied his tentacles on the coming until he could totally see them.

For the Rakes, seeing Slenderman made them happy that they found a target and now excited to kill him. Seeing the excitement of the Rakes, Slenderman can't help but smirk inwardly because they completely entered his trap.

Slenderman moved his tentacles and attacked them as many rakes were killed but even so they kept coming. Giving the signal, everyone who were hiding above the tree jump down and with their weapons they ambushed them. The rakes were surprise but kept attacking as every member of Creepypasta learned how to watch their back made things hard to hurt them.

Masky and Hoody are taking turns at the same time protecting each other. There are times they are helping the others too. Everyone is same, except for Jeff who can do both offence and defense.

For almost all of them, they are actually surprise how much Jeff had improve. Jeff is no longer using free style or they call his usual style to kill them but it seems he had improved to create a flow as how he should swing his knife to the rakes.

The only person who was not surprise was Slederman who had a hidden smirk, 'I still remember the first time I had stalked Jeff when he went out on the same night he usually does, only to end up meeting her.'

A flashback came as Slenderman kept fighting against the raging number of Rakes.

 _"I'll be off" Jeff said before walking out the mansion._

 _Slenderman was on his office as he watched Jeff running away and mostly doing some kill again that usually everyone always thought but now that small changes happened to him, he doubts it and decided to stalk him from the shadow._

 _Slenderman knew he should have some personal space and life but seeing him change and for the better gives him curiosity about how did it happen since knowing Jeff, it is quite impossible._

 _He kept following Jeff from the shadow as he run on the shadow of the town. To his surprise, he is not heading to any town but somewhere far from it. That made him concludes one thing._

 _'He's heading to the city!?' Slenderman thought._

 _Well sure there are times when the Creepypasta head to the city to do some killing but it was quite dangerous because one, too many people no matter what time, even night. Two they could be seen. Three not everyone there are fond to the shadows because they could tell if there are danger or not. Lastly, police are everywhere._

 _'Now that I think about it, Jeff doesn't really care about police right?' Slenderman sigh mentally, since he was actually the most known more than anyone in the household. He had showed himself to them and even kills some of them but none of them succeed of capturing him. There are times he was hit which Eyeless Jack do the job of taking out that bullet from him._

 _Arriving on the City, Slenderman really thought that he would wait within the shadow to attack someone but again he didn't and kept running within the shadow as he enter the city._

 _Now this increase his curiosity as he kept following Jeff without making himself noticed it. Soon enough, they arrived on the apartment that was located within the city and far from the forest. Jeff was looking up with a smile as he stare the second floor and window open._

 _Slenderman also stopped but kept hidden as he watched him. He also stare the window he was staring._

 _'Could that be the chosen target?' Slenderman mentally asked, 'Might as well see how he will do things here.'_

 _Jeff still hasn't notice Slenderman was following him. He climbed on the three and jump to enter the window._  
 _The room was dark. On the bed, he could see someone was focused on the computer, seems doing its job._

 _"Yun" He called. The person who was Yun turned her chair to face him and smiled, "You arrived in exact time."_

 _He only grin as he walked and sat on the bed while she saved the thing she's working on before closing it and going to the kitchen to take some snack and juice for them._

 _Outside, it seems Jeff was taking too much time just to kill this victim which confused him. Slenderman decide to take a peek on the window, sensing he won't be coming out if he did. When he did, it was a total surprise._

 _There was Jeff, talking happily to a human whom he thought would be his victim but doesn't seems to be a case. This girl was laughing as Jeff talked about his gaming with Ben._

 _Slenderman can't totally put a word on it. Those two are getting along more than he had thought those two would be. Too much question are bottling up to his mind as he decide to show himself to them which actually surprise both of them._

 _Jeff immediately took out his knife and gave a protective stance to Yun, "I won't let you hurt her Slender." Jeff said, totally serious._

 _Slenderman was mentally surprise but decide to not show it to them._

 _"Slender… you're Slenderman?" The Human asked as she began to stand up and head to him but Jeff was stopping her, "Don't Yun, he might kill you."_

 _"Don't worry child, I will not do anything or kill anyone here." Slenderman gave assurance which Jeff refuse to listen. Yun gave a sigh, "Jeff stop it. He doesn't seems to be lying."_

 _"How can you tell he's not lying?"_

 _"You said he has tentacles right? If he's here to kill me he should have done it already. If ever he's making chance of killing me from behind, I'd ask you to protect me Jeff."_

 _"In other words you still doubt him."_

 _"That's how tactics done and beside, I had been longing to meet him, since he is the head boss of yours."_

 _"Heh, he can't fuck boss me around."_

 _"Language!"_

 _"Ugh"_

 _"I want to say might be due to your attitude but for some reason something tells me you aren't."_

 _"HOY!"_

 _Slenderman can't help but chuckle on the two, making them face him. The Human smiled and reach her hand to him._

 _"My name is Yuna Alvarez but call me Yun. Please to meet you Slenderman, I heard many things about you in both internet and Jeff. I must say, it was indeed true about your outfit and being faceless."_

 _Slenderman studied the human in front of him before taking her hand, "Please to meet you too child, I'm Slenderman."_

 _Soon enough, both Yun offered him a drink which he accept and began their talk about how they met and so forth._

 _Slenderman was really surprise they had met for more than one year already. Now that he thinks about it, Yun was polite and she would scold Jeff about speaking curse language which he never thought would affect him. Well something might had happen that made him obligate. No wonder he would change._

 _"So the reason of your changes was Yun huh. Child how much I am grateful to you." Slenderman said which made Jeff jump and shout in protest while Yun doesn't seem to understand at all. "The reason of his changes is me? How come?"_

 _"You may not know but he really speaks with cursing words in every sentence."_

 _"I already guess when we first spoke to one another which is why I told him to speak without it. It hurts to my ears."_

 _"Which is why I'm thankful because you slowly changed him."_

 _"WHY THE FUCKING HELL YOU WON'T LISTEN TO ME!"_

 _"LANGUAGE JEFF!" Both Yun and Slenderman said at the same time that made Jeff shrink._

 _As time passes, Slenderman had turn to like her as his own daughter. He also learned that she wish to learn how to fight which he obligated and train her within the woods with Jeff. Her preference was katana that confuse him why she had chosen such weapon that is hard to conceal. Yun only laugh on that._

 _"Slender my desire to learn how to fight is not because I want to kill someone or anyone. I wish to learn because I wanted to." Yun said which tilt his head, "You want to learn how to wield a sword but not take a life?"_

 _Jeff made a huff, "Don't even bother forcing her in killing. She's too sane for her own good."Slenderman knew how sane she was and nodded, "I know. Tell me first the reason why Yun. If your answer is satisfying then I might accept but if not then you have to learn it on your own."_

 _Yun gave a thought about it as she cross her arms. For long thinking, she smiled and spoke, "A catchphrase."_

 _Now that curious the two as they stay silence to hear what it would be. Yun kept smiling before speaking it._

 _"I don't take human's blood, but I take demon's blood."_

More raging rakes are coming and they all did what they can to kill each one of them. Some of them are beginning to get tired and hurt but due to too much of their number, they didn't stop. The most targeted was Ivana but thanks to everyone they are able to protect her from surprise attacks.

Ivana grip her weapon as she swings it to the rake's face and their body. The blood that was coming out makes her enjoy it. Oh her bloodlust influence her too much. Still, something in her mind that she truly wished to feel its blood. Her. The person Jeff love, this Yun, she wanted to feel her blood washing to her body so much.

 _"Then join me Destined Cross"_ Ivana was surprise. Did she just hear Zalgo's voice in her head? That can't be… right?

"IVANA!" Lui shouted as he just his bat to the coming rake that almost bite Ivana. She was actually surprise about the attack that she didn't notice, must be because of Zalgo. He on the other hand turned to her and spoke in different voice, "Are you alright lady?" It was Sully.

Ivana nodded, "Y-yeah, thanks Sully, Lui." She turn to the battle and shook her head, 'Focus Ivana and let your bloodlust take over… kill every enemy on sight!'

Ivana charge forward as bloodlust showing her eyes and killed each one of them. She was like in berserk now that they think about it but didn't really care right now about that.

Jeff who was watching her just sighs and continued to his kill. He does remember the time both him and Yun were training together.

 _Yun was slashing her sword to Jeff as he easily dodge it and walked forward with his knife but Yun immediately move to her spot and swing the sword but he duck down and pointed his knife to her neck, making it her defeat._

 _"You're good as always Jeff." Yun said as she put down her sword while Jeff took space and swing his knife around, grinning, "How many times is my win against you?"_

 _"Who knows." Yun only shrug, it's not like she's competing with him anyway. Maybe he's the only one who felt that way._

 _Jeff frown, "Yun I think you should change your choice of weapon. Your swing is too slow and it also slows you down."_

 _Yun looked to her weapon, "Now that I think about it, the katana seems heavy for me. Maybe because I hate physical exercise."_

 _"Now that I remember, you are so freaking tired there."_

 _"I hate moving too much you know. I usually more like inner games than outer ones."_

 _"Which gave you disadvantage."_

 _"It's not like I have known this would happen to me but I don't regret it."_

 _"Give me that. I'll find a lighter blade for you."_

 _"For real?"_

 _"Y-yeah. I-It's not like its fucking deal right?"_

 _"As always Jeff, Language... Still thanks. I'm looking forward for training me again."_

 _Jeff could hardly blush as he looked away, not wanting her to see it. It made Yun question why he suddenly looked away._

 _'How the hell did I get this FUCKING FEELINGS!?' Jeff shouted mentally._

 _For Yun who still can't understand what's happening to him just sigh and shrug, 'I might as well leave him for a moment while I practice how to use a knife.'_

 _She went away, leaving the freaking Jeff behind._

Jeff stab the rakes forehead and quickly pulling it out and cut its head to kill it and jumped back to avoid the attempt attack of the other.

Slenderman kept killing each one of them without mercy. Still, something bugs him.

'He had brought too many Rakes, just what is his plan?' Slenderman can't help but think about how unusual Zalgo is in. As far as he knew, he should had already showed himself but he's still out of sight. Just what is he planning to do?

Unknown to everyone in the Slender Mansion where Sally was the only one there since she can't join to their battle, she was on the window, sitting as with her favorite teddy bear as she wait for their return. She hums a song, keeping her occupied as she waits.

As she wait, she felt something, more like someone was behind her. She turned around and her eyes widen when she saw the person she couldn't help but be terrified.

"Sleep little child." The one in the shadow said before its hand showed up and grabbed her.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

In Yun's home in bedroom, the black box which had the name Laughing Jack had given even more dark energy, as if restless and wanted to get out.

'Damn it! Why can't I escape!?' Laughing Jack thought angrily.

He could still remember the girl who had taken him. HOW THE HECK SHE'S GONE WHEN YOU NEED HER!?

He will never admit this but as time passes with her, he had turn to like her as a friend. At first he gives her nightmare every time she sleeps and of course was shock and terrified at the same time she wakes up from it. He was laughing on how scared she is but the aftermath is not something he had expected to her to do.

She always went to the box that was confining him and giving words like 'Are you that bored?' or 'That is not funny' or 'If you want to talk with someone you should have just show yourself and we'll have a chat you wish .'

Really he don't understand why she still care about him when it was his fault she doesn't get any sleep. Getting so frustrated he finally decide to talk to her inside to her dream. Instead of being afraid to his appearance, she just smiled and introduced herself to him. That's how they started talking to each other.

Now Laughing Jack already see her as a friend because when she's here and when she noticed he's bored, she will only play a funny videos and make him watch it which she enjoyed while she's busy to her work on her novel. She also cleaned him every day and she never fail to say good bye when she's about to head out the house.

'Now that I think about it, I can't blame her being gone, since she has a meeting to her agency.' Laughing Jack thought before his head boil ones again and tried to get out which until the end still nothing.

In the battle inside the forest, everyone was now panting in tiredness. All rakes were dead and they all survived but some are seriously wounded and some had scratches. Ivana sat on the ground, still catching her breath from her battle.

'Even for an immortal like me, I still can't help but be tired.' Ivana thought as she pants.

Jeff wiped his sweat with his arms before looking around, sensing no more are coming he went to Slenderman.

"Slender what do you think?" Jeff whispered. Slenderman thought for a moment before turning to everyone, "Children let's all go back to our home, be treated and rest. Those who can still move help the most wounded ones."

"Yes sir."

Everyone was now preparing to leave at the same time helping each other to walk home. Slenderman took glance to Jeff who seems to be in trouble.

'Could this be Zalgo's plan on wiping us out or he has another motive…' Jeff scratch his head like crazy, 'Why the heck I have this kind of thinking!? Yun I will keep blaming you for this!'

As Slenderman watch him, he can't help but laugh mentally. 'It seems Yun able to rub too many things on him, especially about many possibilities of tactics the enemy could have use… but…' He turned serious to this, 'I can't help but think it either…!' That's when he realized something so he spoke to them, "Children I'll be heading home first."

Slenderman immediately disappeared, making everyone blink in surprise.

"I w-wonder w-wha-what j-just h-happened." Hoodie stated. Masky only shrug.

Arriving home, Slenderman immediately searched around the house to search Sally when he saw the teddy bear Sally likes in the floor near the window. There is no evidence Sally was around too. This made Slenderman even angrier more than his life.

Zalgo attacked them so he could get a hands on Sally who he had knew he will never let him join in the battle no matter what happened.

'You took Sally…' He gripped his hands as tentacles raising up from anger, 'Zalgo… I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!'

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	10. I Am Coming For Your Death

Chapter 10: I Am Coming For Your Death

Yun came back to her home with grocery in hand and also a stuff animal. She took a sigh as she head on the kitchen. She put the cookies and drinks on the refrigerator and fixed things up before turning to the bear she had brought, more like given to her.

She could still remember how she got this stuff animal on that store.

 _She finished her grocery and was about to get home when she heard a child crying in toy store. The child's mother was trying to comfort the child and don't understand why the child was crying when the child pointed the certain stuff toy._

 _It was a bear but the color is quite frightening. The color is dirty pink but the eyes were crimson red, like it was about to cry in blood. It also gives bad aura around it, especially children._

 _Yun decide to enter the store and stared the stuff toy. She indeed able to feel the black aura around it. She glance around the stuff toy before taking it and went to the counter to buy it._

 _"How much?" Yun asked as she was about to take her wallet when the cashier immediately said, "PLEASE TAKE IT! FREE!"_

 _Yun mentally sweat drop to that._

Yun took a sigh before entering her room with the stuff toy. She went to the shelf where the black box was placed.

"I'm back L.J." Yun said before putting the staff toy beside the box, "Looks like I found one of your comrades. Be sure to get along."

Yun left them for a while as she went to the living room and sat on the couch. Yun gave another sigh, 'I wonder if Slender knew what's happening to them. After trapping them within an object and left them in the public places… just what are you planning to do Zalgo?'

Yun took out her phone and stare at it, deciding whenever he should give a call, message or don't like they told her. She sighs again, "I guess this is how they call… stressing to other's business huh."

In the Slender Mansion, the girls were beyond furious. Why would Zalgo target a child? Sally of all PEOPLE!

Ivana was angry, 'I swear if that bastard hurt her I'll absolutely kill him.'

Jeff walked to the stair, seems heading to his room.

Ben seems down as he was being treated by E.J.

"Not feeling well?" E.J. asked as he treats his wound in his legs. Ben nodded, "It feels like we won at the same time lost you know."

"I can tell." E.J. said after he finished tying the bandage before standing up. "I'll head to puppeteer to treat him. Don't move too much." Ben only nodded before he walked away.

"H-how *tic* i-is B-Boss *tic*?" Toby asked. Masky thought for a moment before replying, "On his office… maybe planning how to strike back at the same time rescue Sally."

"First Laughing Jack and now Sally huh." Bloody Painter said as he stared at his wound, "From the looks of things, Zalgo is planning to reduce us one by one."

Masky twitch, "I will never forgive that bastard."

In Yun's house, she was still silent on the couch when her phone suddenly vibrated. She looked the caller ID before accepting it.

"Y-Yun did I bother you?" It was Jeff. Yun sat up and replied, "Not really. Anything happened there?"

"J-just… a bit…" Yun could tell they might be in the dead spot or in depressing situation.

"Can you tell me? Don't worry I will not come there and budge in if you don't want me to." Yun said, assuring that even if they are in worst situation, she will not go there to help. "You need to release that stress somehow. I'm here to listen."

"Thanks Yun." Jeff said, seems already drain.

Slowly, Jeff told what happened which Yun listened as she takes notes to the important parts. To her conclusion, they were just tired but the loss of two comrades made things heavier for them."

'Laughing Jack and Sally… So Sally was the bear.' Yun thought before continue to listen to him.

After he was finished, she could hear him laughing now, "Thanks for listening Yun." This made her smile, "No problem Jeff, I am your friend right?"

There was a silence on the line before he spoke, "Yeah… w-we are."

"How about taking a rest Jeff. You'll need it to your war and…" Yun was debating for a moment before replying, "There is nothing to worry… everything will be alright."

"I see… night Yun." Jeff called off the phone.

Yun stared at her phone for a moment before deciding what to do.

"Looks like I need to visit that guy again." She murmured before searching the ID number before calling it.

It took a while ring before it finally answered.

"What do you want?" It was a rough's man voice. Yun turned serious, "I need your assistance about your knowledge on certain things."

In the Slender Mansion, Ivana was now resting to her room. She stared at her bandages for a moment before throwing herself to her bed.

'I am the Destined Creepypasta who can only kill Zalgo… I will do whatever it takes to kill him no matter what… but now that I think about it, even an immortal like me, the only creature who could kill me was also Zalgo right? This is a mess prophecy.'

She took a sigh before rolling herself and sleep.

Within that dream, Ivana was again enveloped by darkness.

"Where am I?" She quietly asked before a fire came surrounding her. She was surprise, just what's happening?

"Have you finally decided oh dear Destined Cross?" A deep familiar voice said which widen her eyes before turning around to see the creature in front of her. She glared, "ZALGO!"

Zalgo could only chuckle, "It's been a while since we last met Ivana."

Ivana looked around for weapon, seeing there isn't, she just put in fighting position. "Where is Sally you bastard!?" She shouted in anger.

Zalgo again chuckle, "There is nothing to worry Ivana, the child is safe somewhere in public places. Even I don't know where she is in current moment."

Ivana glared even more in anger.

"Now more importantly, have you decided to join me?" Zalgo asked that made her angry, "WHY THE HECK I SHOULD JOIN YOU!?"

"Don't you want to find the woman who took your man's heart?" Zalgo gave a tempting tone that surprised her.

She remembered Jeff on the phone, talking to someone whom he enjoyed talking with, the time he told her he doesn't love her and he loved someone else and the time she could feel he's getting far from her own reach.

"Tha-that's…" Ivana is again being enveloped by her own hatred. Zalgo smirk to that, "I will help you find her, unlike Slenderman who will never help you at all." He narrowed his eyes, "Since Slenderman also knew about this person you desire to kill."

Ivana was shock to that, "… What?"

"As I observed all of you, I had noticed how close both Slenderman and Jeff on certain topics. I knew you also noticed that too." Now that Ivana thought about it, it is true. Both talk to things that only them knows. "Ever wonder why? The answer is that person, Slenderman knew about the girl and didn't do anything about it."

That widen her eyes, 'Slender knew about the girl… he knew a human was meeting up with Jeff and didn't do anything which was supposedly had been done… don't tell me…'

"Yes Ivana, Slenderman desire for her not to be harmed. He made sure no one except him and Jeff will knew about this person. They had hidden important information to all of you."

Ivana looked down as she gripped her hand. She is now showing hatred, eyes glowing red, bloodlust to not only the girl but everyone who had betrayed her.

Zalgo could only laugh, "Now let that hatred resurface!"

The flame around had attacked Ivana. She screamed in pain as something inside her is trying to get free which was too painful. Zalgo could only laugh to it.

"Blame your strong hatred Destined Creepypasta, even if you are the one who could only kill me, I will use you as much as I please."

In Ivana's room, sun already shined inside as she still rest on her bed. Slowly, her eyes opened, a reflection of hatred was there and bloodlust.

She sat up as glare to the image of a woman in her mind, the most people she wanted to kill the most.

'Yun… I will find you… AND KILL YOU!'

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	11. The Bloodlust Target

**Chapter 11: The Bloodlust Target**

Inside a public vehicle, Yun was sitting inside as the driver kept driving. Yun was staring at the forest, like keeping watch on things. Beside her were small bag and wrapped cloth of katana case. She did it to prevent others from knowing she actually wield real katana. If someone asked, she will just answer an umbrella with katana like holder. No one would get suspicious since to those who know her, she actually loves long blades and mostly Japanese traditions.

Soon enough, the vehicle finally stopped to the place which was her destination. Yun went out the vehicle with her things before it set away. She looked on the house in front of her.

This house was actually a rest house they had gone in the day of the earthquake happened. The outing which was the theme: Serial Killers and Bloody Night.

"Things became bloody after that as far as I remember." She murmured before walking to the house.

She knocked the door three times before the door opened, revealing a man who seems grumpy. She only smile, "I came as I had told you, Sir Levin."

The man named Levin smirked, "You really came huh Yuna. Come in."

She walked in as he closed the door. He went to the kitchen to offer a tea to her.

"What do you want to learn after coming this far Yuna?" Levin asked as he ready a hot water for the tea.

"About the curse that could trap people, more like killers on human object." Yun said as she sat down and put her things on her side. "You do know Laughing Jack and Sally of Creepypasta? They seem to be trapped in the object as you had told me."

"So it truly started." Levin murmured before turning to her, "What do you plan about it?"

Yun became serious, "I want to know, how to break the curse that Zalgo had trapped them. I'm sure you have knowledge about that."

This made Levin pause to what he was doing before turning back to her again in serious look, "Are you certain about what you wish to do."

Yun nodded, "Yes. Please tell me how to undo the curse."

In the Slender Mansion, everyone are in panic as they not only looked around the whole room but also outside and even the town. The reason is one thing, Ivana is missing.

They all kept looking around but they can't find her.

"Just where is that girl." Jane complains as she looked around. She's totally worried for her and hopes that Zalgo is not one of the reason why she's gone.

Clockwork gave an assurance words, "Don't worry, we'll find her Jane." In her mind, she added, 'I hope.'

Somewhere in the mid forest, both Jeff and Smile are together. Smile keep sniffing around while Jeff kept looking around.

'This is freaking strange. One she disappeared, two Smile can't find her scent, like she teleported to prevent her scent from being detected and three all of us has no freaking idea where she is!' Jeff was scratching his head.

"Jeff" Smile called. Jeff turned to his dog, "Find her scent?"

Smile shook his head, making Jeff grunt, "Fuck… where the hell is she?"

"That's strange, are you looking for me?" A female voice asked which made the two turned around to see Ivana, eyes glowing in red, it was her bloodlust.

"What the fuck! Ivana we're all looking for you." Jeff said in anger tone but deep inside he was totally worried for her. Smile followed, "We're all looking all over for you Ivana."

"I see." She said in monotone before her eyes turned cold, "Jeff will you accept me?"

That surprise him, "What?"

"I'm asking… will you accept my love Jeff?" She asked, "I love you Jeff, more than anything I had never felt in my entire life. I know everyone also loved me too but… I see all of them as a friend, nothing other than that… except you."

Smile glance to Jeff who was actually shock to what he had heard. The only thing he knew was that Ivana loved him not to the point how much it was.

"Ivana… I appreciate that you told me how you feel but my answer will not change. I'm sorry but I don't love you… I… love her… and only her."

"I see…" Everything turned to silence. Ivana took a deep breath, "Jeff… what if she disappeared? Will you accept my love?"

Now that made him stun as Jeff looked closely to Ivana. Bloodlust and hatred, pertaining only to someone and he know who that was.

Jeff glared, "Ivana lay a finger of her and I will never hesitate to kill you." He said in anger tone, not a normal one but a deadly one.

Smile was surprise to his venom tone but understood why. He turned back to Ivana who only smirk, completely serious about her attempt of finding her and kill her.

"I'm watching you Jeff and when I found her, I will make sure to bring her head to you. I will make sure your love for her will disappear and turn to accept me." Ivana said in sweet and venom tone.

Smile can no longer hold himself as he shout, "IVANA THAT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING!"

Jeff twitched as he put out his knife and dashed forward to attack her.

"JEFF!" Smile was too late to stop him. Ivana gave a final laugh before disappearing in front of them, before the knife touch her.

Jeff frankly looked around, trying to find her and stop her. He will not let it. If something happened all because of him he will never forgive himself.

"Jeff" Smile called as he approach him.

"Shit" Jeff took his mobile phone and immediately called her.

In the rest house where currently, Yun was reading a certain book from Levin, her phone ring.

Yun took her phone and saw the ID caller. She answered but before she could speak, the caller beat her.

"Yun where are you!?" It was Jeff, complete in panic.

"Jeff what's wrong?" Yun asked.

"I-in any case just tell me where are you!?"

"I will not if you won't tell me. Jeff in your panicking I think you are somewhere in public. Someone might hear you so tell me first what's happening." Yun said. It's not like she doesn't want to tell him, she just doesn't want him to find out what she was doing in the dark.

"She's kind of right Jeff, calm down." Another voice said to Jeff whom she doesn't know who.

Jeff was taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself before speaking ones again. "Y-Yun… please don't be surprise but… someone is trying to find you and kill you."

Now that really surprise Yun, 'Did… did Zalgo found out about me? N-no that can't be… is my way of thinking wrong?'

"Yun are you still there?"

"Y-yeah… that really surprised me." She took a deep breath to calm herself and asked, "How come he knew about me Jeff?"

"N-no it wasn't him who after you… it was… Ivana."

'Ivana?' She took her pocket notebook and opened it. She searched the name and found it, "Ivana known as Destined Cross… why is she trying to find me?"

"W-well…" Jeff seems hesitant. Yun kept waiting for his response about why until he snapped, "I CAN'T TELL BUT SHE AFTER YOU RIGHT NOW!"

The loud voice made her put her phone away from her ears.

"Why can't you tell me Jeff? I know you're a worrywrath but please calm down and tell me why." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! And… re-really I can't." Yun sigh in defeat, "Fine, thanks for the warning Jeff."

"Yun where are you?" Jeff repeated his question. Yun stick her phone back to her ears before replying, "Before I tell you, did she know how I look like?"

"Eh?"

"I'm asking if she knew me. Jeff I only met her ones not in full image because I covered half of my face for me to talk to her at that time and I made sure she didn't follow me nor know who I am. If she is targeting me, did she know how I looked like?"

The voice she didn't recognize spoke, "Jeff I don't think she knew who she was. She only knew her name."

Yun blink, "Wanted to ask but… who's that?"

"Ah, he's Smile." Jeff answered. Yun remembered that name, "Your Dog?"

"Yup, please to meet you Yun." Smile said. Yun thought for a moment before answering, "Same here Smile… Jeff is your phone in loud speaker?"

"No" Jeff answered. Smile followed, "My ears just sharp to hear you."

"I see." Yun understood what he means. "So if Ivana doesn't know what I look like, it's the best not to know where I am Jeff. She might be watching you in hidden without knowing, not only you but also Slender."

"B-but what about you?" Jeff was truly concern which made her happy.

"Don't worry, I can protect myself and… I have my own way okay. You just have to believe me on this." Yun assured as she stare at the text on the book. It was about a contract of some sort.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure Jeff. For now, focus on defeating Zalgo."

In the mid forest, Jeff looked down on the word.

"Yun… defeating Zalgo might take us more than time we could expect." Jeff said in down voice.

"Huh? Why?" Yun asked.

Smile seems to understand what Jeff was thinking. He decide to be the one who speak, "With Ivana trying to find and kill you… you think he's in the influence of Zalgo... right Jeff?"

Jeff gripped his hand as he glared the ground. Yun decide to stay silent as she process what's happening. Smile looked down, sad and frustrated about what's happening.

"Jeff, Smile" Yun finally called the two to break the silence, "Give a word to Slender… The situation is totally out of our hands."

"… Will do." Jeff off the call and returned his phone back to his hidden pocket.

Jeff turned to Smile before he run back with Smile following from behind.

'Ivana…' Jeff was mentally blaming himself about what's going on, especially the changes about Ivana. Still… he has no regrets for his words, 'I'll protect Yun and give back to your senses Ivana… I swore to that with my blade.'

In the rest house, Yun kept studying the book in hand. She even takes notes about the important stuff.

"I heard that there is trouble in their side correct?" Levin's voice asked as he approach her on the room she was in. Yun nodded, "Apparently, the Destined Creepypasta who could only destroy Zalgo is influence of hatred about someone and that someone is me. I don't know why, Jeff won't tell me."

Levin was now leaning on the frame door, "You do know I still can't believe you were able to meet and much more became friends to those killers and monster Yuna. What did you do to make it that way?"

"I did nothing Sir Levin, Jeff and I just met them when some group trapped us in abandoned small warehouse while Slender and I just met when he followed Jeff in the shadow. We all just talk to the point we got something in common we all liked. But I must say, I had a hard time with Laughing Jack when I first got him. Giving me a nightmare that made me hard to sleep but soon he finally complies with my desire to talk until he stop. I don't know about Sally, I only got her yesterday."

"Is that so…" Levin took a deep breath before asking, "So how long you will keep this from them?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is what you are doing. You did say before that they don't want you to get involve but you are still doing it within the shadow. Just what are you planning to do Yuna?"

"I just want to assist them as a friend Sir. Levin. Nothing deep than that."

"Is that truly all?"

"Yeah" Yun glance to him with a smile, "I know I'm just human unlike them who is weak and easily to die but… I want to help them. This matter has nothing to do with being killer or a monster, they are still chance for them to change, even if I'm not the who will… I want them to live to have that chance."

"Yuna… I know you want to change them by stopping them to kill but that is impossible. Their insanity will never let them, you will only fail. I hate to say this but, it's already part of their nature Yuna."

"I know." Yun said low tone, "That is why the word 'Everything is possible' is haft true and half false. My life is small and fragile, it is not enough for me to help them change… still…" Yun gave a small smile, "It wasn't that bad… to have a small hope right?"

Levin could only smile back, "Your right… having a small hope wasn't that bad at all."

In the Slender Mansion, Jeff and Smile had just informed about Ivana to their boss. Slenderman was gripping his hand.

"It seems I had under estimated Zalgo's tricks. He could indeed use the child's hatred to surface it more than fighting alongside us and win this battle." Slenderman said as he looked on the window.

"What should we do Slender?" Smile was the one who asked. Jeff was silence for a moment before speaking, "Just to make things clear Slender… I will fight her and kill her if anything happen to Yun."

"Over protective aren't you Jeff." Slenderman said when he glanced to him with a smirk, "Do not worry, I know. Still I do hope you will tell her how you feel before it's too late."

Jeff decides to stay silence. Smile looked to Slenderman, "Does that mean that Yun has no idea about how Jeff feels about her?"

"Indeed, for that reason Yun still think of him as her friend, a close friend to be exact." Smile could only nod. Slenderman took a deep breath before turning to the two fully, "We have no choice but to bring her senses back at the same time defeat Zalgo."

Both nodded, complying with his orders.

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	12. The Curse Contract

Morning when Yun left the rest house. There is no transportation anywhere so she decides to walk down the mountain alone.

Yun was cautious to her surroundings because of one thing, Rakes.

'Sir. Levin knew too much about two sides, to the point Zalgo would like to kill him but thanks to the charm around the rest house, none of the rakes had dared to walk in to kill him.' Yun thought as she walked on the road, 'There is a hidden passageway that he use to go out the house without the enemies knowing and he offered me that path but I refuse. It might give them suspicious and I can't give him trouble than I already had.'

Yun's body could feel a chill of someone staring at her. She may not be sensitive around her surroundings but this tells her that some are truly watching her. She unconsciously gripped the handle of her katana, Rakes never care about the time, as long as they could kill, and that's enough. Wild animals to her point of view.

'They did attacked us before when we were staying there… to the point I had to be seen fighting against them just to save their lives.' She thought as she remembers that time.

Hearing the bushes moving, she glanced to the direction to see a bunch of Rakes had finally decide to attack.

Yun mentally sweat as she run for her life.

'Fighting could end this but… yikes I don't want to blow my cover only because I want to save my own life!' She yelled within her mind as she keeps running on the road with Rakes chasing her. 'Damn it! Why didn't I turn to like running and mostly exercise when I was a kid!?'

One of the Rakes jump and was about to get her when she moved on the side and kept running.

'Thanks for this lesson Jeff.' She mentally said as she kept running for her life.

Soon in the dark place, Zalgo was watching the creepypasta in some kind of monitor when one of the rakes came and bowed.

"M-my lord we have something to report to you."

"What is it?"

"A… a human had entered that human's house." Zalgo turned to the Rake, he knew what it mean by that human's house. "Levin's house?" It nodded, "Who is this human who had come to that human's place?"

"W-we don't know but… that human is a woman." Zalgo narrowed his eyes, "Woman?"

"Y-yes. We all remember that human's scent in the first time we had attacked that human's house. She was the one who wields a katana and killed our kin. Thanks to her that none had been killed."

"A human girl huh…" Zalgo made a thought before turning to his rakes, "Where does this human live?"

"W-we don't know but the only thing we know is somewhere inside the city. It was bit far from where the Creepypasta lived."

"Find that human girl and learn everything about this human. If I see she will become a troublesome human, kill her."

"As you wish your majesty."

The rake disappeared. Zalgo made a thought for a moment before turning to the screen where Eyeless Jack was alone and seems sad. This made him smirk.

"Time to confine him."

In the forest where Eyeless Jack was alone, he went on one of the tree and sat there, feeling down that they still can't find Ivana and the fact that Zalgo had done something to make her become their enemies made it worst.

'How could this happen?' E.J. wondered as he sighs.

He stared the clear sky, wanting to clear the blurring feelings when suddenly, he felt a dark aura that he stood up and brought out his weapon which was a scalpel.

In front of him, a void came out and Zalgo appeared much as his surprise before glaring, "Zalgo!"

"We met Eyeless Jack." Zalgo said before chuckling.

"What did you do to Ivana?" Eyeless Jack asked in glare and angry tone. Zalgo continue to chuckle before responding, "I did nothing, well only making her hatred rise more than what she should be doing."

"What!?"

"Yes, hatred. There is someone she truly wished to kill and she will never stop until she find that person. I used that hatred to divert her responsibility as a destined one who could kill me and make her focus on finding that person. Because of that, I was able to take her side hehe."

Eyeless Jack had enough as he dashed forward to attack him. Zalgo seems to be expecting this action as he showed an item that surprised him. Another Scalpel but seems different.

"Time to be trapped within this item Eyeless Jack." Zalgo said as dark aura appeared around the item and now seems to be sucking him in.

"Wha-what is this? I-I'm being…!" Eyeless Jack can't take it that he was beginning to be suck on the item. Zalgo laugh, "This is the curse I had invented solely to you creepypasta. As long as you are trapped within this curse item I had made to you people, you can never go out or even help your own friends. Watch as I destroy your friends while you are trap within with no way out."

Eyeless Jack gave a loud scream before completely been sucked by the item. Now this scalpel was glowing red and slowly disappearing.

"Although I could do that, after you are all trap, this item will disappear and appear who knows where. We'll meet again in the future Eyeless Jack. Expect their body hanging with no life at all." Zalgo laugh as the item disappeared within his hand.

Zalgo disappeared after that.

In the city, Yun arrived on the pharmacy in not too good condition. Her right feet had sprain after running to those Rakes. She was actually glad that she arrived below the mountain just in time and a bus there too to take a ride.

'I feel so unlucky for some reason.' She thought miserably as she bought a bandage for her sprain. The shop keeper seems kind that he helped her to his feet.

"Just what happened to you miss? Having a sprain like that." The shop keeper said as he tends her. Yun could only laugh, "Just being chaise by here and there… hehe…"

"You should be careful you know." The shop keeper said as he finished. Yun could only smile, "Thanks sir."

Yun stood up and was about to say good bye but felt a bad presence. Not only her felt it but also the shop keeper.

"What is that?" The shop keeper asked, chilling for unknown reason. Yun only looked around the store when she found the source. She pointed the item, "Over there sir… I think."

The shop keeper turned to where she was pointing and went to it. The shop keeper found a scalpel.

"That's strange, I never sell a scalpel, how come I have one here?" The shop keeper asked. Yun could feel something and asked, "Can you lend it to me please?"

The shop keeper sees no problem so he went to her and gave the item to her. She took it and expected it. In the end, she saw the name Eyeless Jack that made her narrow her eyes before turning to the shop keeper.

"Can I keep this?" She asked. The shop keeper seems surprise by it. She followed, "I can buy it if you want. How much?"

"W-well I never sell that thing so it's fine but why suddenly want to take that?" The shop keeper asked, confuse. She thought for a moment before smiling, "You can say that I'll need it."

The shop keeper was more than confuse. She kept smiling before leaving with the scalpel.

'The unlucky day became lucky… still I hate the fact I got hurt.' She thought painfully as she walked away.

Soon enough, she arrived home and went to her room.

"I'm back L.J. and Sally… I found someone that you might know." Yun said before putting the scalpel beside the bear. She smiled for them before going to her bed and throws herself there.

'My window is lock.' She thought as she gazed to it. Seeing it was, she sighs before drifting herself to sleep.

Unknown to her, black auras are coming from the three items. Within, they were now beginning to talk.

"E.J.!" Laughing Jack was actually to meet him and same state as them. Sally run to him and hugged him, "E.J. I miss you."

"L-L.J.! S-Sally!" Eyeless Jack was too surprise to meet them.

Laughing Jack laugh, "So you were trap too huh… hahaha talk about bad situation we are in." Eyeless Jack glared, "We have no time for laughing L.J.! We have trouble right now!"

That made L.J. stopped and turned serious. Sally halted being happy and turned to E.J. in concern look.

They soon found out what's happening. The two were actually shock that Ivana had switch side and Zalgo did something to make it happen. Laughing Jack was angry and frustrated that he can't do anything. Sally began to cry which Eyeless Jack tried to sooth her.

"Tch, I can't believe that Zalgo, not only trap us one by one but also try taking Ivana from us." Laughing Jack said, totally angry.

"Can we do something about it?" Eyeless Jack asked, knowing the fact in this moment, only the three of them are in the same situation. Laughing Jack grunted, "If there is I had already done that dump ass. I can't get even get out of here. The only thing I can do is chat with her when she's sleeping."

Laughing Jack said as he pointed Yun who was sleeping.

Eyeless Jack stared at her who actually brought her here before turning back to him, "Can I enter to her dream? She is sleeping."

Laughing Jack nodded before grinning, "Sure you can but don't scare her, this person is trustworthily."

Eyeless Jack nodded before turning to her. Sally was staring at her too. The three decide to enter her dream.

Within her dream, she was standing alone within the darkness when three figured appeared in front of her. She recognize one of them as Laughing Jack or whom he insist called to be L.J. while the other two were the first time she had met.

"Yo Yuna, meet this two. The child is Sally while the other one is Eyeless Jack but he preferred to be called E.J. like mine." Laughing Jack said before laughing. Yun blinked before smiling, "Please to meet you two. Yuna Alvarez is the name."

Eyeless Jack nodded as a greeting. Sally on the other hand gave a large grin, "Please to meet you Big Sis."

Yun blinked before smiling again, "Same here… Now seeing that you three had come inside my dream, does that mean you wanted to talk about something?"

Eyeless Jack stepped forward and gave a serious tone, "We need your help."

Yun decide to hear what they wanted to say.

"We need to get out from here. We don't know ourselves how but at this moment we have comrades who are in danger, even her. We need to be free to return back and fight alongside with our friends again." Eyeless Jack said. Laughing Jack followed which this time with no laugh, "Unfortunately we don't know how to set ourselves free from those items, it keeping us trap there and because of it we can't do anything other than watch which was frustrating."

Sally gave a pleading look, "Will you please help us?"

Yun observed them for a moment before crossing her arms, "I understand your feelings L.J., Sally and E.J." Added to her mind, 'I also wanted to go and help Jeff and Slender but because I'm human and not really capable to fight killers they won't let me… especially to be known by Zalgo… but…' She took a deep breath before speaking, "I know this has nothing to do with me but can you tell me the situation you are all in? Everything that's happening, please tell me."

The three looked to each other, unsure if it is alright to tell something to an innocent human or not. Yun waited for them, not telling about the fact that she already knows some of their current condition thanks to Jeff. Still, she really wanted to hear the whole story and this is her chance to do it.

Everything was silence in two sides and finally, the three decide to tell everything which Yun listened.

Soon enough, Yun woke up and saw that it was already sunset. She turned to the three items which were curse to say since it was Zalgo who put a curse to make them trap inside to those items. She went to the living room, taking her hidden notes and began writing all the things she had remembered from them.

Knowing the whole current condition, this made her finally decide to act.

'I'll act within the shadow and strike you down Zalgo.'

Evening already and the three trapped creepypasta were still waiting for her return. It seems it was hard to sink that information, well knowing they are killers and there are fighting against creature that shouldn't exist and so forth. What kind of human would help killers anyway?

They were all waiting in silence when Eyeless smell something familiar. "Guys I think something is wrong here."

"What do you mean E.J.?" Sally asked. Eyeless Jack kept sniffing the air, "This smell… there is no mistake… blood."  
The word became heavy on the two as they want to run and see what happened to her but the restrain of the curse won't let them.

"DAMN IT! Yuna, Yuna!" Laughing Jack shouted in desperate although no one could hear him except the two.

"D-do you think it's Zalgo?" Sally asked, already worried and scared. Eyeless Jack gripped his hands, "I don't know Sally… damn it! Because of us she-"

His word halted when they felt someone was coming. That made them alert, they knew in their current state, they can't do anything or even fight but that doesn't mean they'll let whoever this coming do as they please. They will find a way to get out and revenge on Yuna and-

"You three are giving too much dark aura again, is there something wrong?" A familiar voice asked that made their eyes widen. In front of them was Yun, fine and alive.

The dark auras around them vanish which made her blink before smiling, "Did I scared you all about something? Well I'm sorry for that. In any case, let's go."

She took the three of them and went out her room. The three noticed her left hand, a bandage and it was still bleeding.

She went to the kitchen where on the side, there are blood mark, candles a notes about this mark. She brought the three items down and explained to them.

"I made a research about your current condition which was actually called the curse of contract. It was a curse given to you by some evil being that you will make a contract to anyone and do anything the contractor had told you to do, especially about never breaking the oath you had accepted to your contractor."

"Oath?" Eyeless Jack questioned. Since Yun can't hear them except in dreams, she continued.

"For you three to be free, you three will have to make a contract with me. But that doesn't mean you are all free to do whatever you wanted to do. You can't leave the contractor's side, you will follow the order of your contractor, and most of all you cannot disobey or break the oath of your contractor. Harsh don't you think?"

"You got to be kidding me! Why the heck is that!?" Laughing Jack shouted, angry that even if they can't get out, they still can't do what they wanted to do and most of all be force to be slave. This isn't funny at all.

Yun can't hear what Laughing Jack was saying but she knew they are reacting right now about what they had heard and decide to stay silence to make the information sink within them.

'We need preparation if we're going to act within the shadow but for some reason I doubt that being kept in the shadow would still be possible. I already made a risk of knowing which was when I visited sir Levin who knew many things about Creepypasta and Zalgo which was the reason Zalgo wanted him dead but thanks to the charm around his house, neither him nor the rakes could come near and enter his house. I have few only in my window and door but not strong enough to be my own shield. They will notice and I can't let my plan of helping fail.'

She observed the objects that aren't moving before speaking ones again.

"I'm sorry but this is all I can do to you guys. It is up to you to decide. I'll give you fifteen minutes. If you spread your dark aura, that only means you don't agree but if I felt nothing that means you three agree. I will let you decide those now."

She leaned in the near drawer as she observed them. The three on the other hand were confuse about what to pick. Well even if they can't do things freely they can still get out from this items, the only problem is what kind of contract she wish to achieve to them. They wanted to ask her but she can't hear them in their state.

"Guys what should we do?" Sally asked the teens. Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack were silence, not knowing what to do.

This is either become accept to have a contractor or stay like this. They wanted to ask many things to her but they knew she can't hear their voice, only the bad presence they can produce due to anger, suffering, sadness or any negative feelings.

They were too confuse, what should they do?

Yun on the other hand kept watching them before taking the notes about the mark she had made by use of her own blood and began reading to procedure again.

'By having a contractor, they would be safe from being taken by Zalgo… the only way to break the curse is killing Zalgo… The only person who could kill Zalgo was the Destined Creepypasta, Destined Cross.' She took a sigh, 'I wonder… what did Zalgo do to be able to take her? Unless we know, there is nothing we can do on taking her back… Slender… you need to act fast to this.'

In Slender Mansion in his office, Slenderman was thinking thoroughly about what to do, especially that Ivana is targeting Yun without the human knowing it. He took a sigh before hearing a knock.

"Come in." The door opened, revealing Jane who seems serious. She closed the door and went to him, "Slender… about Ivana." Slenderman stayed quiet to hear what she was about to tell. She spoke, "I heard about this from her. Ivana… actually like someone and that person was none other than Jeff and I know that you already know that… right?"

Slenderman nod as an answer, not like he's planning to hide it. Jane continued.

"It was surprising but I heard that freaking Jeff actually like someone else and that person is not one of us but a human." Slenderman mentally narrowed his eyes. "I don't really know how this person looked like but all I know is that this person's name was Yun. Slender don't be mad but maybe the only way for us to return Ivana is to find this person and-"

"If we will kill this person I don't think everything will end." Slender gave a serious and cold tone, "I know you hate him Jane but have you ever thought about Jeff's feelings if we ever did that? Do you think everything will end after we kill her?"

Jane can feel the anger from Slenderman but kept herself strong, "This is for Ivana and the prophecy. We need to make sacrifice and-"

"Enough Jane." Slenderman in high voice that made her flinch. He took a deep breath to calm himself and turned around, "Sacrifice is true… If ever need, we need to sacrifice for victory but let me tell you something Jane. The way of your thinking might be no different from Zalgo's goal."

Jane's eyes widen. Slenderman gave an explanation, "Ivana will find that human but Jeff won't let her. Those two will surely fight and if ever this person die, Jeff won't hesitate to kill her and what I'm dreadful the most kill himself."

"Ivana is an immortal, she can't die."

"True which is why I said Jeff might kill himself instead… Zalgo may use that opportunity to take advantage to kill her too. Do not forget Jane, Ivana loved Jeff and if Jeff will kill himself especially in front of her…"

Jane seems to be realizing that too, "Ivana may be immortal but the only thing that could kill her was…"

"Zalgo." Slenderman finished before turning to her, "He will never hesitate to kill her Jane. Do you still wish to kill this human?"

Jane was gripping her hand, how could she not see that part!?

"So… we need to find this human… and protect her… right?" Jane asked in hesitant. She felt sorry that she has to stop her best friend from her desire of taking her life but what's important the most here is that Zalgo will not win and take her life. 'Ivana… I'm sorry dear but… I can't accept your way after all. I will stop you no matter what and return you to your senses.'

Slenderman wasn't able to answer her question. Truth to be told, he had consider that plan as well but… that would only mean they had opened the danger in her life.

'Well she is already in danger since she didn't accept my invitation to be one of my own proxy but instead she will become my own human proxy within the shadow that can't kill but skillfully fight now thanks to my teaching and Jeff's training… she's already capable of protecting herself… still…' Slenderman gave a sigh, 'I still don't want that child to be in danger… it was indeed best not to get her involve and hope that no one even Ivana would find her… no matter what.'

In Yun's house, fifteen had past ever since she had explained to them. She turned to observed the items in front of her, feeling nothing, no deadly aura, nothing.

Yun tilt her head, "Have you three decided? I can still accept no."

"No, we already decided to have a contract with you." Eyeless Jack said. Sally nodded while Laughing Jack laughs. It seems the three had made their decision.

Even Yun can't hear their voice, feeling nothing makes her smile.

"We shall start making a contract then." Yun said as she placed the items in the mark.

She loosens the bandage in her left hand as blood began to leak out ones again. She had her blood spill in the three items before chanting what is said in her own notebook.

 ** _"Darkness awaken,  
for thee part I awaken you  
open thy gate, and shall the seal form within my soul."_**

The blood mark had begun to glow and the objects were showing dark auras around them.

 ** _"I offer thy blood of my body,  
sacrificing my time, my life  
form a contract with me."_**

In Zalgo's kingdom, his mind jolted. He could feel someone is making a contract with the Creepypasta he had cursed and seal. This made him twitch.

'No one was supposed to know how to make a contract with my curse except that human…' He narrowed his eyes, 'Could it be that… that human girl?'

In Yun's home, Yun continue to watch the changing in front of her. The dark aura around the items had risen up, showing the figures that were trap within those objects.

 ** _"The contract's oath,  
'You will stay by my side, protect me from any harm, accept the absolute orders.'  
Accept my terms… Laughing Jack, Sally, Eyeless Jack!"_**

Laughing Jack's shadow laugh in mad tone, Sally cries in despair and Eyeless Jack growl in hanger.

 ** _"I am Yuna Alvarez, your contractor.  
Let the contract carve within my blood and soul."_**

The glowing blood mark had spread around the place. Yun felt her body had gone weak and vomited a blood. For the three, the shadows had turning into physical forms. The mark of contract was attacked in their neck, a proof that they had accepted and made a contract with her.

Soon everything had turned to normal. Yun was huffing in tiredness. She glanced up to see three people were now standing in front of her and also familiar.

She smiled, 'It was a success… I'm… glad.'

She lost consciousness. Eyeless Jack was the one who carried her. "Let's take her to her room."

The two nodded as they went to her room and put her on bed. This made them smile too.

"I'll do what I can to make Big Sis happy!" Sally declared. Laughing Jack laughed, "Good idea, I mean finally we're out!"

"Still we're now bound to be by her side." Eyeless Jack glanced to her and her bleeding hand. "I'll find the first aid kit to treat that hand. L.J. don't be loud okay."

Eyeless jack left while Laughing Jack chuckle before responding, "Okay."

Sally kept smiling as she stare at her sleeping figure, "I wonder how will everyone react when they learned that thanks to her that we got free…" She giggles, "This would be fun!"

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	13. His Feelings For Me

**Chapter 13: His Feelings For Me**

"HUH!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO TO SLENDER MANSION!?" Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack shouted at the same time.

It was morning when Yun woke up and prepare some sandwich for their breakfast. They talked about heading to Slender mansion to tell them they are alright and ready to assist but Yun told them no which made them shout.

Yun sigh, "I know how you feel guys but for me I don't think its right for you guys to head back and fight you know."

"Why is that?" Eyeless Jack said in serious tone. Yun asked, "Ever thought of moving within the dark?"

That made the two blink. Sally was curious, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you are attacking your enemies without the enemy expecting it. Like the enemy never thought that those who had fallen had returned back and fight ones again Sally." Yun said with a smile.

Those words surprise them. They are attacking within the dark, not even their own comrades knowing they are alright.

"Although Zalgo knew you three already made a contract, I could only bet that he won't know who the person is." Yun said in worried tone which made them serious.

"Zalgo knew about this?" Laughing Jack questioned. Eyeless Jack gave his opinion, "You are saying that because he's the one who trapped us, there is a possibility he has a bit connection with us right?"

Yun nodded, "That is why I could only guess that he doesn't know who made a contract with you three. That is also why in your oath, I have you three to protect me from the coming harm. Of course I would be fighting with you, there is no way I could see you as an item use for battle or killers."

"What makes you say that Yuna?" Sally asked, truly curious about her. Yun could only smile, "I have my own reason."

She drinks her coffee while the three are still watching her. Yun can't help but think in worries, 'I have no confidence in this but… I hope everything is doing according to plan or else… not only I will give burden to L.J., Sally and E.J. but also to Jeff and Slender… I can't let that happen… for that reason… Destined Cross, Ivana I don't know why you are targeting me but I will return your senses back, without fail.'

Within the darkness, Zalgo had already ordered his rakes to search the human who had made a contract to his cursed Creepypasta. Zalgo was glaring, thinking who human had known about the contract. The person he only know is the human living in the rest house.

'Could it be…' Zalgo remember a report about a girl going to that house and also went out and also able to escape the rakes. 'Could it be that girl?' He gave a serious thought before an image of a city appeared.

'I must figure it out who this person is as soon as possible and judge this woman whenever she's a nuisance or a trash.'

In Yun's house, the four were talking about random things, more like to know about themselves. Yun truly enjoy their company as she tried the truth about knowing Jeff and Slender. As they keep talking about things, they end up on the subject about Jeff's love interest.

"Jeff is in love to someone and you don't know who?" Yun asked, seems interested. Sally nodded happily, "Whoever this person is, she made him change for a better. You may not believe it but he had learned how to play with me. He even gives me new set of tea sets for my tea party! Can't you believe it!"

'So that's what he did to those tea sets. Well they gave me two and I don't know what I should do to the other one so I decide to give it to Jeff.' Yun thought as she listens to her. Sally began to wonder, "I wonder if the person who gave that tea set is actually this Yun that Jeff love so much."

Laughing Jack laugh for a moment before asking, "Yun?" Sally nodded happily, "I heard from Ivana, Jane and Clockwork that this person's name is Yun."

"Hey this person is not even one of us?" Eyeless Jack asked. Sally nodded, "Clockwork tried to get much information from Jeff but he won't budge at all! It's like he's protecting her."

"Hahahaha I want to meet this girl!" Laughing Jack said happily.

The talk continued, not noticing the person they were talking about is actually one of them. Yun is blinking, actually shock about the revelation.

'Jeff love me? How come I never noticed' Yun is completely clueless… 'Still…' She remembered the last time he called, he's in complete panic, trying to know where she currently was. Before she could ask them, the thing she need to know were spoken.

"So that could be the reason why Ivana suddenly change and Zalgo used that as an advantage. Zalgo wanted Ivana to search Yun to kill her and if happen everything will fall apart." Eyeless Jack said in complete thought.

"What do you mean E.J.?" Sally asked.

"Think about it, what would happen if this Yun is killed? Don't you think Jeff will let that go so easily right?" Eyeless Jack said. Laughing Jack nodded, "I think I know what you mean. Jeff would be so furious and never hesitate to kill her. Well that would never happen, she's an immortal. A mare knife can't kill her."

'And what would Jeff do if he failed…' Yun gave a deep thought as many possibilities appeared in her mind. She shake her head to blow them away, "I-I need to call someone."

Yun stood up and walk away, leaving the questioned killers there before continuing their discussion.

Yun went to her bedroom before taking her phone. She stares at it, debating if she should call Jeff or Slender.

'Ivana's target is me, Jeff actually have feelings for me.'

She could still remember that one time, Jeff got drunk from drinking too much.

 _"Yahahaha the breeze is amazing!" Jeff shouted as he drinks an alcohol in the living room for fun. Yun is on the other side, sighing as she put her hand to her forehead, "I should forbid him from drinking in my house."_

 _Yun went to Jeff and took away the alcohol, "Enough Jeff, your drunk. You have enough for today."_

 _"Ehhhh! Give it back!" Jeff tried to reach it but Yun took it away from him and went to the kitchen to throw out the remaining liquid._

 _Yun is actually right, he's too drunk to the point he can't stand up there anymore._

 _'Should I help him take a bath?' Yun question before sighing, 'How I wish there is another man here to help me out.'_

 _She went to Jeff and cross her arms, "Jeff takes a shower and sleep. I'll make coffee for you tomorrow."_

 _"I want more!" Jeff shouted before falling down the floor, starting to snore._

 _She could only blink and then sigh, 'I guess I have to tend him too.'_

 _She took a bowl with water and towel. Putting the towel on the tower and twist is before rubbing them to his face gently. She even took his hood and saw his bare chest._

 _'So he's not wearing anything from within.' She thought before continuing._

 _She doesn't get embarrass about this so she kept continuing. Jeff stirred for a moment before murmuring something._

 _"I… like you… Yun…'_

 _It was actually surprising that she began to blush, 'Does he know what I'm doing?' She asked in panic as she took a minute to observe him but seeing any sign of waking up, she sighed in relief._

 _'Jeff like me?' Yun thought before laughing at herself. 'That would never happen.'_

Yun took a deep breath before burying her phone to her chest.

'I guess it's true…' She would never admit this to anyone but she actually sometimes imagined him proposing her and having a date. 'This happened to me before in college so I thought I'm just imagining about having love life… I wonder if this is how people feel to the point they are being deceive and call it love already.'

She took a sigh as she went to bed and stare at her phone.

'Still… what do I feel about Jeff… I never had any relationship before and I never thought of having one. I'm in right age so there is no need to strict myself about love life… still… do I like Jeff?' She gave a serious thought as she just sigh, not finding any answer at all. But one thing is for sure to Yun.

'It's now or never.' She decided to call someone and that someone is Slenderman.

In the Slender Mansion, everyone right now is in the middle of the meeting when suddenly a phone call is heard. Slenderman took out his phone to see Yun's ID in it.

"Slender you have a phone?" Clockwork question in delight, since no one actually possess a phone, except Ben for almost purpose is playing. Jeff asked, "Who's that?"

"I'll be back for a moment." Slenderman went away, ignoring their calls.

He teleported to his office before answering it.

"Yun why did you call?" Slenderman asked.

"There is something I'd like to confirm." She took a pause as Slenderman waited. She asked, "Is Ivana's target is me?"

If Slenderman has an eye, it would have widened already. He is shock, how did she know about it?

"Is the silence means yes?" She asked again. She truly wanted to know the answer. He could only just lie to her but she's clever, she will definitely found out after Ivana found her. He has no choice, "Yes. Her target is you Yun."

"I see" Slenderman could hear her taking a breath, trying to calm her heartbeat.

He had known her long enough, whenever she's in panic, her heartbeat would become faster. It won't be notice from her appearance but she definitely panics.

"Slender… let's end this war." Yun said which surprise him before giving a serious tone. "Yun I know how you feel but-"

"We had taken things long enough. I'll bring Ivana back to her senses, you will give us time as you fight Zalgo, not getting in our way."

"Yun!"

"I know you're worried. Fighting a person who desire to kill while I don't, I will work something out."

"Yun this isn't a game. This could end your life."

"I know but I don't plan on dying. Make sure you do your best on your side. I'll do mine here."

"Hey wait Y-"

Yun cut off. Slenderman gripped his hand on the phone before calling her again but it is already out of service. This made him twitch even more.

In her house, she took out her battery on the phone, making it shut down before returning it back but not powering her phone. She put it on the shelves then start changing clothes to a comfortable one then took her weapon. She gave a silent prayer before walking out the room.

She saw the three still enjoying their time.

They all turned to her. She smiled, "Guys want to go outside? Let's take some fresh air."

"Yuna are you sure?" Eyeless Jack asked and she nod.

'Showing you three on the light, Zalgo would find me… I hope everything work out.'

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	14. Destined One and Human Proxy

Chapter 14: Destined One and Human Proxy

The four went out the city as they enjoy their time. As they do, Eyeless Jack smelled a scent of the rakes and immediately turned to where he had smell it.

"What's wrong E.J.?" Sally asked. Eyeless Jack glared, "Smell of rakes, they found us."

Sally was surprise while both Yun and L.J. narrowed their eyes.

"Lead the way E.J." Yun said which made him protest. "Yuna you can't just go facing rakes and-"

"Lead the way Eyeless Jack." This time she ordered that force Eyeless Jack to accept.

This questioned at the same time surprise Laughing Jack, 'I never thought she would order E.J. what is she thinking?'

Eyeless Jack run away as the three followed.

They were led in the open area where no one is around. When they got there, a bunch of Rakes came out. Sally hugged her bear tightly as Eyeless Jack brought out his scalpel while poison candy for Laughing Jack.

They are standing back to back to protect Yun and Sally but Yun walked forward as she revealed her sword to them which actually surprising to the three of them. They really thought it's just an umbrella.

She smiled to them, "Be sure not o get yourselves kill okay."

The two were still in disbelief before smirking. As if on cue, the Rakes dashed to make a first attack.

Yun is able to kill three in one slash and continue to do so. The other two were fighting against them too.

Sally can't believe what she is seeing. She's skillful and the way she wield her sword in ease makes it more amazing.

Yun continue to slash around her and also jump to dodge the below attack and gave a strong kick on the rakes. More rakes are coming much as Yun's irritation. She continued to fight them with E.J. and L.J. assisting her until all the rakes were killed. Bloods are around the place, they too were sock in blood.

Laughing Jack approached Yun, "You alright?" Yun turned to him and nodded, "I'm fine, after all…"

Yun swing her sword, "I don't take human's blood, but I take demon's blood."

"That catchphrase… are you from before?" the four turned to the side to see Ivana standing there.

Sally smiled happily, "Big Sister!"

Yun smiled, "It's been a while Ivana, we indeed meet again."

Eyeless Jack turned to her in question, "You know her? No, you met her!?" Yun nodded, "It's been a long time already."

"Who would really thought we would meet again." Ivana said before her eyes glow red. "Just like how you easily kill those Rakes before. Who really are you?"

Yun observed her for a moment before introducing herself. "Yuna Alvarez, Slenderman's human proxy." The revelation shocked them. Slenderman's human proxy? They never heard about that before. She continued, "Good thing Slender had kept it from all of you. Now do you know what deal I had told him?"

Ivana narrowed her eyes, "So becoming his human proxy instead huh."

"I work in the dark, only gathering small information since I don't have any big occupation to get big ones. I'm rarely ordered too. Slender is also the one who trained me this whole two years." Yun added.

"Knowing a human proxy exist is indeed surprising." Ivana said. Yun nodded, "A good way to work in the dark don't you think?"

"Indeed… for that reason." Ivana raised her axe, "You might give me the information I need."

"Information?" Yun questioned. Eyeless Jack spoke, "Ivana I know you have strong hatred but this isn't the time. We need to defeat Zalgo and-"

"I don't care about that as long as that girl is alive. I want this girl dead within my hands." Ivana said in whole hatred that made the tree flinch on how scary she is. Her attention went to her, "Tell me, do you know this person name Yun?"

'She indeed seeks me.' Yun thought before taking a deep breath before replying. "I do."

Ivana's eyes became even more bloodlust, her blood is boiling up. "Where does she live?"

"Why do you seek me?" Yun's question made her confuse. "What?"

"I said, why do you seek me?" Yun repeated.

Slowly they all began to realize. Her name is Yuna and her nickname could be… Yun.

Ivana's glared, gripping her hand hard on her weapon. "I found you, I finally found you."

With no second thought, she dashed forward.

"Ivana!" Laughing Jack shouted as they were about to stop her when Yun dashed forward as well and block her attack.

Ivana's hatred is increasing. Is this the person Jeff had fallen in love? Is this the girl that took him away!? Yun on the other hand is focusing her strength on her blade, she's way stronger than her no doubt.

Both continue to make a clash as Ivana continue to attack her while she blocked it. Ivana raised her axe and smash her but that move gave Yun an opportunity to dodge it and kicked her stomach. Ivana was shock on her kick but then immediately compose herself as she used her free hand to grab her feet while the other is raised to cut her down.

'I'm sorry' Yun thought first before stabbing her feet that made her scream.

She pulled her feet out of her grip, holding both hands and stabbed her chest. Bloods coming out from her body.

'N-no way!' Ivana can't believe it, not only she stab her feet but also her chest!

Yun put some space between them as she huff. 'If I never know you're an immortal, I would never do something like this that could lead me to death.' Yun gripped her hand on the handle, "Ivana you had gone far enough. Do you think killing me would change his mind about you?"

Ivana growled, "Shut up! You took Jeff away from me, because of you that he won't accept me! That is unforgivable!"

"I never took Jeff from you, he can be yours if you wish but the person who would truly decide that is none other than Jeff. Killing me is pointless!" Yun reasoned.

"SHUT UP!" Ivana dashed forward in full speed, wanting noting but kill her.

It was so fast that Yun is unable to react in time. As it was about to be swayed, a blade her stomach at the same time pushed her away. Seeing the person who protected her is none other than Jeff, glaring in anger.

Up on the building, Slenderman and the others also arrived there, shock about what they were seeing.

"Sally!" Clockwork shouted as she jumped to approach the child. Sally smiled happily for their arrival, "Clockwork, everyone!"

Clockwork hugged Sally tightly which made her return it.

Jeff turned to Yun who's is totally shock to his arrival. Composing herself, she smiled. "You're late."

"Yun this stunt is the biggest idiotic idea I had ever seen." Jeff said in scowl which made her smile, "But you do see it many times in the movie. I never thought it would happen, and not in the plan as well."

Jeff twitched before hearing something that made them all alert. Ivana is standing up, even if there is still a blade in her stomach. Ivana pulled it away and throw it. Bloods coming out and breathing heavily.

She glared, "Jeff… why are you… protecting that woman!?"

"I told you before right?" Jeff brought out another knife, "Harm her and you will face me."

Ivana twitch, hatred is getting stronger, especially seeing them together. Ivana is about to move again when a sudden void came out on her side. This made everyone position themselves while Yun is shock to see this.

There is Zalgo, smirking at them.

"It is nice to see you all again. Who would ever thought Slenderma had a Human Proxy, a human who has a good potential yet never kills." Zalgo said with evil chuckles.

Slenderman appeared in front of Yun to protect her. "Don't think of touching her Zalgo. Return Ivana's senses back."

"That will never happen." Zalgo said and glance to her, "And even if I did, she already lost herself to hatred. Her only desire is her blood. If you will kill that human then she might return back to normal."

Slenderman gripped his hand as he glare at Zalgo.

"So you're Zalgo." Yun stepped forward.

"Hey Yun"

"I have a proposal for you." Yun began which made Zalgo turn to interest. "Tell me."

"I want both sides to have a final battle." She proposed which made them surprise while Zalgo smirk, "What makes you think that?"

"I heard your story from Slender a long time ago. An endless battle, I'm sure both of you are tired of it so why don't we finish this. The Destined Creepypasta is here, what about it?"

Zalgo began to chuckle, "You're an interesting human… we'll see about that."

Zalgo disappeared with Ivana. It became silence for a moment before she turned to Slender and Jeff, "Thanks for coming just in time you two."

Slenderman sigh as he faced palm, "Yun can you please be sure to think this over before executing it? What if we didn't arrive in time?"

"I don't think it's impossible, you're not human anyway." Yun said simply that made Slenderman pale, "Child you hurt me."

Yun could only laugh before facing Jeff who turned away with a blush.

"You kidding, Jeff's blushing!?" Ben shouted as he tried to approach Jeff but stopped when he saw him blushed.

The blush turned to anger and glared at Ben, "I'm not blushing!" Jeff began to chaise after Ben who runs for his life.  
Yun could only chuckle before turning to the others who were approaching them.

Slenderman cleared his throat before speaking, "Yun meet the Creepypasta."

Yun smiled, "Please to meet you all everyone. I'm Yuna Alvarez, Slender's Human Proxy."

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	15. The Coming Finale

**Chapter 15: The Coming** **Finale**

Everyone was currently staying to Yun's home. They are all in the living room as they make their meeting.

Yun is currently explaining to them about the curse Laughing Jack, Sally and Eyeless Jack were in. The curse that tapped them within an object and been scattered to the people's items and her finding them. How she knew about it are all because of Levin who knew many information about Creepypasta and Zalgo and she also learned how to free them.

"And so by making a contact with them they all got freed but they will be bind to the oath I had given to them. To stay by my side, protect me and do my absolute order. I mention those so they could protect me from Zalgo's Rakes in case of surprise attack until we meet again. Since this happened that plan is no longer needed. Sorry I force them to be my bodyguard."

"No you did a right thinking." Slenderman said with a nod before turning to the three. "You three thank you for helping her out."

Eyeless Jack scratched his head, "Helping her is more like saving us. We owe her than us." Laughing Jack and Sally nodded.

"Things are not going to plan than I imagine anyway, well not like I'm smart to make things work really." Yun said with a smile.

Bloody Painter is staring at her. For a normal person she'd too different.

Lui took a sigh, "In any case, seeing my brother already have a girlfriend sure is shocking." Jeff blushed while Yun tilt her head. Sully followed, "That's right and who would thought it is a beautiful girl."

Jeff glared at his younger brother, "Lui she's not my girlfriend, we're friends."

Clockwork blushed as she gave a teasing look, "Oh really?"

"Don't hide it Jeff, Yuna already know you love her." Laughing Jack said as he join the teasing and laugh.

Jeff is stun to that before slowly turning to Yun in wide eyes. Yun wasn't showing any emotion but Slenderman can tell she's actually fighting her own blush. She turned to him and asked.

"Is that true Jeff?" She asked in good composure but failed in her voice. Jeff began to blush as he looked away from her.

Jane is beginning to get amuse as she began to ask, "Yun do you happened to have a boyfriend?" She turned to her and answered, "I don't have and never had before."

Clockwork's eyes sparkle, "That would mean you never gotten on the relationship before? Jeff isn't this good?"

"Shut up" Jeff murmured.

Soon enough they all attack Yun with question which made her hard to answer ad Jeff snap as he shouted at them to shut up. Slenderman could only sigh as he shook his head, it seems this meeting would only be about Yun's love life.

'I never thought your family is this cheerful Slender.' Slenderman stare at Yun who actually thought that. He gave a mental smile, 'Indeed it is.'

Soon after a fast shopping of Yun, Sally, Laughing Jack and Jeff, Slenderman is right now cooking lunch for them. Yun is with him, helping at the same time learning how to cook. Jeff wanted to watch but if he do everyone would tease him, really it irritates him so much that he wanted them all dead.

The place is noisy, it was never lively in her home before which she was glad for a bit changes.

"Sorry for all the noisy here Yun although I know you don't mind them." Slenderman said, he's really like a gentlemen. Yun chuckle, "Its fine, I should be apologizing since my home is too small for everyone. Still I'm glad you could still teach me… Also…" She began to blush, 'Is it true that Jeff had feelings for me?' She asked in thought, knowing Slenderman would hear it.

Slenderman paused on what he was doing and stare at her. He began to chuckle, "It's better to ask him than me Yun."

"For some reason I know you'll say that."

Not far from the two, Bloody Painter is observing her, thinking something about her.

Later on they all began taking lunch as they began to dig in. they all eat happily and not only that, they force Yun and Jeff to sit each other. Yun didn't mind but Jeff does. They still love teasing him which irritates him. Yun could only laugh on the silliness of everyone.

Bloody Painter is still in deep thought which Puppeteer noticed.

"What's wrong Bloody Painter? You're too quiet." Puppeteer asked. Bloody Painter glance to him before sighing, "You people are too happy for this."

Puppeteer could only sigh, "Bloody Painter I know you're a serious person but we can't always worry you know, beside we-"

"Yun there is something I would like to ask you." Bloody Painter asked which pause Yun and turned to him, "What is it… Bloody Painter right?"

He nodded before asking, "When you made a contract with L.J., Sally and E.J. is there no side effect in you?"

Now that made everyone stopped eating as they question him.

Eyeless Jack asked, "What makes you think that Bloody Painter?" He glanced to her before turning back to her, "Nothing really but for some reason I know something is up and you haven't told us yet."

Yun stare at him for a moment before smiling, "Did I make it too obvious?"

The question shocked them. Jeff stood up from his sit, "Yun!?"

Yun just smile to Jeff before turning back to Bloody Painter, "You want to know the side effect of being a contractor?"

Bloody Painter nodded. If Slenderman had eyes, they are already narrowed, "What are you hiding Yun?"

Yun's smile fell as she took a deep breath before explaining to them, "Making a contract means endangering my life. Its fine for one but I made three, which could mean I may have small time left."

"Yuna?" Laughing Jack asked, totally not liking this.

"To make a contract, I had to sacrifice my life. For that reason the sign on contract between them and me had been established. You can see that mark right." They all stayed quiet as they absorb the information. She continued, "I too had a sign as well which happened to be in my soul. It's like selling your soul to a demon perhaps."

"What would happen?" Smile asked in serious tone, "What would happen to you?"

Yun became sad as she took a deep breath before telling her fate, "The mark of the contract will spread around my soul. If my soul is completely covered, I'll die and my soul shall be eaten by them."

All eyes widen, can't believe what they are hearing. It's like, they have no time left.

Before anyone could ask, Jeff shouted, "Do you know the way to break that contract!?"

"By killing Zalgo." Yun answered. "Zalgo is the main source of the curse that's been inflict to them. If he dies the curse will disappear, if the curse disappear and so is the contract Jeff."

"Is that the reason why you propose to Zalgo to make a final battle?" Ben asked. Yun nodded, "I don't plan on dying in the first place, but I don't regret helping you guys too since both Jeff and Slender became my friends. Without them I would have never learn how to wield a sword that I always dream and have fun."

Everyone became silence, absorbing everything she had told them. She continued eating.

"Slender's meal sure is good as ever." Yun commented as she continues eating.

Jeff's eyes were covered as he asked, "Yun why do you act as if nothing happened?"

"What do you want me to do Jeff? Cry? Suffer? Those are lame things to do and what's the point doing that?" She asked as she took a bite and chew. After swallowing it, she continued. "As I had said, I don't regret this at all. You need your comrades as much as needed and so I opened it for you. All we can do now is do our best and survive right?"

They got the point but still, the fact that someone's life is in danger because of them makes their heart aches. Now that they think about it, do they still have a heart?

In the evening, Jeff asked Yun to have a private talk which she accepted. Both were now on the rooftop as they stare at the clear night sky.

"It's peaceful, I never knew I could feel something like this." Yun commented as she stared at the sky. Jeff is staring at them too before turning to her, "Yun… there is something I need to tell you."

Yun turned to him, wanting to know what he wanted to say. Jeff took a courage to tell her, "I-I love you."

Yun could hardly blink, did he just… c-confess? Jeff began to blush hard now but still kept his eyes on her.

"I-I know you already k-know it from t-them b-but… I… still want to tell it to you myself." Jeff said as his cheek is fully red and hair covering his eyes.

Yun continue to stare at him before giggling and began laughing. Jeff is confuse why she suddenly just laugh.

"I-I didn't learn it from them idiot… I knew it when you got drunk in my home. I really thought you were just kidding but I didn't know that's how you actually feel. I'm really sorry for being dense."

Jeff can't believe it, she actually knew from before but never said anything about it!?

Yun smiled, "Thank you Jeff, for confessing to me… can you wait for my answer?"

"Eh?"

"After this battle between you guys and Zalgo, I will give you my answer." Yua smiled wider, "That would motivate me even more not to die."

Jeff seems to understand what she is trying to say. He really can't believe it. Soon enough he smiled and nod.

"I will wait for your answer Yun. Don't ever die, because if you do… I'll follow you no matter what you say."

"Cheesy killer"

"Heh…"

"… In normal war, it is natural people will die… but we will make sure of it Jeff… no one will die in our side… no one."

Next day in deep within the Slender Forest, both sides arrived to meet the final battle. Slenderman with all his family with Yun and on the different side are the large number of rakes, including Zalgo from behind.

On the side is Ivana, bloodlust is showing as she wanted nothing but take revenge and kill Yun.

Slenderman turned to her human proxy, "Yun you should-"

"I'll face her alone Slender." Yun said before facing him. "Her hatred needs a closure and the only one who can do that is me. I know what I got to do." She smiled in assurance, "I'll bring her back for sure."

Slenderman studied her for a moment, seeing how serious and willing she is, he nodded. Jeff from hidden gripped his knife, already planning to help both side if necessary.

Yun turned to Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack, she gave an absolute order on the three, "Protect each other, your friends and yourselves L.J., E.J. I want the two of you to survive with everyone else."

Laughing Jack grin while Eyeless Jack smirk, willing to do it.

Zalgo gave a dark laugh, "Well then… let this battle begin."

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	16. Battle of Two Sides

Chapter 16: Battle of Two Sides

Both sides immediately charge forward to meet the final battle. Ivana also charge as well, bloodlust becoming stronger as she stared at Yun who is coming. Both side immediately made a clash to one another as the Creepypasta attack the tremendous number of rakes.

Ivana and Yun also made a clash as Ivana gave every strength to slice her to death while Yun brace herself to her attack. Her strength is far better than her, only one wrong move that could her to her own death.

"Die!" Ivana shouted as she swing her axe but Yun dodge it, "Stop this Ivana! Is killing me will resolve everything!?"

"Shut up!" Ivana shouted as she continued her advancement toward her. Yun gripped her katana before dashing forward to meet her attack.

Both were clashing like no end.

Zalgo was watching the two, very amuse how her own hatred will only go to waste.

"Ever mind your own fight instead Zalgo?" Tentacles attacked which he jumped to dodge them. He smirked darkly when he saw Slenderman in front of him, totally furious. "My oh my Slenderman, aren't you happy to see both of them fighting?"

Slenderman raised his tentacles, "I'll make use this will be the say you will die Zalgo." The dark being chuckle, "Bring it."

Both start their battle.

Jeff is slashing every rake that comes to him, even so he kept on glancing on the two girls that kept fighting to one another.

'The main reason this started is me so I should be the one fixing them… Yun…'

Yun kept blocking her attack but when she had opportunity, she attack which she dodge so easily and then move forward to attack which Yun blocked it. Both jumped back to give space.

Ivana twitch, she's a lot better than she had expected.

Yun is breathing hardly but trying to control them. 'She's too strong. Is this the difference between someone who desire to kill and someone who doesn't?'

"What's wrong? Don't have enough strength to defeat me?" Ivana mocked as she gave a stronger slash that made her sword slip and flew away.

This made her horror, she has nothing to protect herself at all. Ivana smirk over her victory when she saw a sudden knife that stab the ground near Yun.

"Use my knife Yun!" Jeff shouted which made her took the knife and used it to fight against her.

'She's using Jeff's knife!?' Ivana said in surprise and anger tone while Yun is more concentrated on countering her.

Jeff dodged the attacks of the rakes until he reached to her katana and used it to kill them. 'Knife sure is better than katana no doubt.' He thought before turning to Yun who is also capable of fighting using knife.

Ivana became frustrated, not only Yun is using Jeff's knife but also she gotten faster than she had before.

'I can't hit her!' Ivana thought as she kept blocking the fast slashes of her attack.

Laughing Jack was laughing insane as he fight against the rakes, followed up by Eyeless Jack who slashed their eyes.

"Who would think our own contractor knows how to fight and much more use knife!" Laughing Jack said before laughing. Eyeless Jack turn to Jeff who is fighting using katana, "I would never imagine seeing Jeff using katana and I can see he can use it well, but not much with his knife."

Jane just slashed a rake with her own knife before turning to Jeff who is fighting using Katana and then the human girl, Yun using his knife.

Clockwork just killed a Rake before turning to her, "What's wrong Jane? Finally found the man in your heart that you became jealous?" She teased which made Jane angry, "OF COURSE NOT IDIOT! J-just that… I never expect how well those two coordination could be."

"Coordination?" Clockwork questioned before turning to them and saw what she means.

Jeff throws the katana away, same for Yun to the knife. Both took their respective weapon at the same time and gave the same timing of attack which slashed three Rakes at the same time while startled Ivana from the sudden change of power and strength. Even if they are separated in battle, they are still synchronized, like they know what will happen to each other's battle.

Slenderman just stab many of the Rakes and countered Zalgo's attack. He smirk, even if he has no lips its visible he's doing that. 'As expected from those two.' Slenderman thought as he remembered how Jeff trained Yun in this whole two years.

Not only Jeff actually teach her but also her too. There are times Yun ask Jeff to train with her that turns out that both became good partners. Slenderman even fought against both of them and even he could hardly beat them when they are making such synchronized moves.

Jeff had a big smile on his lips as he fight against the Rakes while Yun is total focus on pushing back Ivana even though she lack strength.  
'I can't lose to this girl.' Ivana thought as he stared at Yun. She glared as bloodlust became even stronger, 'I will KILL YOU!'

Ivana growled as she smash her axe down which Yun immediately reacted and dodge it. Yun is about to take the opportunity to attack her but Ivana's quick reaction made it block.

'As expected' Yun thought as she push her katana, 'Not only strength is her advantage but also speed.'

"You will die here, YUN!" Ivana shouted as she will give another strong smash when pain suddenly felt in her legs. Slowly she looked down to see a knife stab in her right leg and its bleeding. 'This knife… it's not Jeff's… could it be…!'

Yun stab Ivana's leg by using her spare weapon that she hid in her legs. Taking the opportunity, Yun used the back side katana and smack her hands with her full strength that made Ivana shout in pain and let go of her weapon and immediately Yun pointed the blade to her neck.

Everything stopped as Ivana slowly realize what just happened. She… just lost… against her, her sworn person to kill.

Yun is breathing hard but kept herself strong in case she took another opportunity to take her weapon to attack her or punch/kick her. Before Ivana could do more, Yun did what she can only do. Yun pushed herself and hug her, much as Ivana's surprise. Yun gripped her arms around her, wanting to tell her she no longer desire to fight.

"Let's stop this Ivana… nothing will come to this battle." Yun whispered to her ears. Ivana is confuse, way confuse. For everything she had done, for threatening her, for trying to kill her, why is she showing kindness and gentleness?

Yun pulled back and kissed her forehead, "You are like a child you know and I know why… Ivana… stay alive."

Ivana is kind of confused. Why would she suddenly… Yun immediately grabbed her katana and run behind her to point her blade on the creature behind him. There, Zalgo is standing, chuckling wickedly as Yun kept her guard up. It seems he escaped from his battle against Slenderman and teleport there.

"Do you think you are enough to face me human?" Zalgo mocked, amuse how this human is brave enough to point her blade of him of all creature.

Yun didn't sway as she tightens her grip to her weapon, "I know I'm not the destined person who can kill you Zalgo, but that doesn't stop me from fighting you."

Zalgo smirk, "You will die Yuna Alzarez." Yun only smirk back as she began to charge to initiate the first attack.

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	17. Human Proxy's Sacrifice

Chapter 17: Human Proxy's Sacrifice

Slenderman is busy fighting against a large number of Rakes when he noticed Yun is now fighting against Zalgo. That fact shocked him.

'Yun what are you doing!?' Slenderman thought as he is about to go and get her but the Rakes block his way, making him twitch. 'Yun'

Yun gave another slash but Zalgo easily dodge it and gave a blast of fire which Yun tried to avoid but unexpectedly it followed and hit her.

"Graaaaaah!" Yun shouted in pain as she fell on the ground and burning. Jeff just finished the Rake and turn to her immediately, "YUN!"

Jeff immediately run toward her, not even the Rakes who tried to block him stop him. Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack were about to head to her way too but the Rakes kept coming that stop them from rescuing her.

Ivana on the other hand is speechless, not knowing what to do until she saw Jeff went to Yun and took off his hood to help her put out the fire as she roll around the ground.

"Are you fine to what you see Ivana?" Zalgo whispered to her ears that surprised her. Just when did he got behind her? "Can you see your beloved killer? He's more concern to her girl than you, yes the man you love doesn't love you back after all."

As Ivana continue to stare at both of them, her eyes starting to become red ones again. Her bloodlust is resurfacing ones again and before it consume her, Jeff is there in front of her and slashed Zalgo who immediately disappeared on sight.

Jeff twitch in annoyance before turning to Ivana, "You alright?"

Can't believe what she's seeing, her bloodlust depleted. "Wha… why?"

"So I could return the troublesome child who runs wild all because of damn love jealousy. What are you? Kid?" Jeff said in complete annoyance, making Ivana almost gulp in fear.

"Jeff that's enough." Both turn to Yun who's now saved from burn but the burns around her skin is visible, but still not much in critical condition. She still have Jeff's hood, must have let it go so he could slash Zalgo but failed. Yun wince in pain, "Zalgo can control flame… I didn't expect that."

"Don't get reckless Yun you idiot." Jeff snorted as he approach her and took his hood from her and wore it even though it's kind of burned out. She only smirked before standing up with the help of her Katana. She turned to Ivana and smiled, "I'm glad you're alright Ivana."

Ivana is way too confuse, why is she worried for her?

Yun look around, she can't see Zalgo around at all. 'If only I have strong senses just maybe I'll be able to sense him. Being a normal human sure is hard when your enemy is not human at all.' She turned to Jeff and throws his hood which he perfectly took and wore it even though it's dirty and small burns.

Jeff gave a twitch, "Damn where the heck is that bastard?!" He looked around, looking for that being but found none. "Don't be a coward here and come out!"

Yun mentally sweat drop, 'Normally I would say don't mock Zalgo too much but… I guess its fine.' She thought with a smile.

Ivana is looking at both Jeff and Yun. Now that she thinks about it, 'Why do they look compatible?' Before she could voice it out, she felt a presence of Zalgo. He's coming.

Zalgo appeared behind Yun which actually surprised her.

"You will die here human." Zalgo said as his own claw hands heading to her.

Jeff knowing he won't make it, he throw his knife instead but still he realized it, 'I won't make it in time… Yun!'

Yun twitch as she pull her sword from the ground and made a stab backwards but was dodged by Zalgo. Before the claw hit her skin, a sudden axe flew over and hit Zalgo.

Yun is totally shock on the sudden axe that almost hit her too, even Jeff. His knife landed on the ground, little far from the human proxy. Both turn to the one who threw the axe and its Ivana… Ivana saved Yun.

Ivana glared, "Don't be mistaken, I'm not saving you because I wanted or anything." She said before looking away on the two and stood up on her own.

Yun smiled, "Tha-thank you… Ivana." Jeff grin, "You have a soft side to your enemies after all."

"Shu-shut up!"

Jeff immediately faced Zalgo who is standing up and took a battle stance. "The bastard is coming."

Both faced Zalgo with their guard up.

Zalgo smirk as he saw the two will come and fight him and this time, with the Destined Creepypasta.

"Do you think you can win against me? I'm a most being, don't think a simple human, killer and destine one could easily defeat me."

Zalgo charge, same for Jeff. Yun brace herself and successfully blocked his strong attack but still being pushed back.

'He's too strong!' Yun thought as she's being pushed away.

"Yun!" Jeff got his knife and dash to stab Zalgo from behind but he smirked and disappeared, making Jeff's knife moving forward to Yun instead. Knowing this, Jeff stopped himself before he could accidentally stab her. He looked around, searching for him when he appeared on their side to attack. "Jeff!"

Both combine their weapons to block his attack. He smirked as he opened his mouth and about to give a fire breathing but Ivana came from the side and smashed her axe which he disappeared to dodge it.

"That bastard is tricky." Ivana twitch as she pulled her axe from the ground. Yun can't help but sweat drop, "Cursing words sure is normal to you serial killers huh."

"No time for lecture Yun. That bastard is coming." Jeff said as he immediately dashed forward. Yun only shrug before facing Ivana, "We'll give you as much opening as possible. So be sure to hit and kill him okay."

Ivana could sense how much Yun trust her. She can't help but question it but for now is not the time. She only nodded, she will fight beside them… for now.

Yun joined Jeff as she dash forward, ignoring the pain of her body.

Zalgo appeared in front of them which Jeff gave a stab but was dodge by him and before he could attack him, Yun with her katana swing forward which he again dodge and Jeff attack again then Yun. Both are switching together, not giving a chance for him to counter attack.

With right timing, Ivana attacks which almost hit Zalgo but could always escape due to his disappearing.

'We have to think of a way to stop him from disappearing within our eyes.' Yun thought as she looked around to search for him. He appeared behind Ivana who is too late to realize his coming. Yun immediately act and stab him but immediately disappeared. 'Not again… where will he come next?'

They heard Eyeless Jack's voice, "Above!"

The three looked up and surprised to see Zalgo there with a large flaming ball in hand. Smirk is visible to his lips.

"Die fools."

He throw the giant flame ball, heading to the thee of them. Jeff put his knife to his hiding place before immediately run, taking both Ivana and Yun to his arms and run as fast as he could to get away.

Ivana was staring at Jeff in disbelief while Yun stared at the flaming ball. The flaming ball landed on the ground and explode really strong that gave strong wave that push everyone away. Some Rakes died there too while the others gain heavy damage and so are the other Creepypasta.

Jeff did whatever it takes to protect them both, to the point his back is slammed on the wall that crack really hard due to the strong force but kept protecting them.

"Jeff!" Ivana shouted in worried while Yun's eyes widen on how much he is protecting them.

When the force disappeared, Jeff had let go both of them and fell on the ground in great pain. Ivana and Yun became even more worried.

"Jeff are you alright? Jeff, Jeff!" Ivana kept asking and calling but Jeff could only groan, the pain seems too much and being slammed on the wall wasn't the only thing that happened to them.

Yun twitch before turning to her surroundings to see the other Creepypasta in pain and out of all of them, only Slenderman is the only one standing due to his tentacles holding up from the ground. On the enemies side, most Rakes are getting up, they recovered really fast and slowly approaching the down ones.

'This is bad… at this rate we're all going to…!' Yun's thought was halted when they felt the presence behind both of the girls. Zalgo is there, standing and smirking.

"It's the end both of you." He said with a grin.

Jeff wanted to get up to keep fighting but his body refused to move. Slenderman was about to teleport on their side but the Rakes just attacked him and so are the fallen ones. Slenderman was in complete conflict, not knowing which one to save and which one to…

Yun with her left strength swing her katana to Zalgo but easily stop by his hands.

"Struggling is useless human." Zalgo said while Yun glared, "I will protect both of them."

"Protect them? What can a mare human could do?" Zalgo asked in complete mocking tone. He gripped the hand that's holding the blade of her katana and it began to crack and in a second it broke. Yun's eyes slowly widen, seeing her weapon to be crush by its only one hand. "See our difference human that's only role is to entertain us to your deaths."

"Yun!" Slenderman shouted as he was about to teleport but the Rakes stopped him. He heard a growl, it's from Ben who was bitten by Rakes from his arms followed up by his feet.

Jane was slashed to her back and before they could do more damage, Lui got there and killed the Rakes but still they are outnumbered. Bloody Painter was struggling and so was Puppeteer from too much enemies and they were losing their stamina. Smile dashed to Ben's rescue and killed the Rakes. Clockwork was huffing her breath, beside her is Ticci Toby who was same state as her but still pushing themselves to keep going. Masky and Hoodie were definitely tired but still pushing more even though their bodies were covered by both Rakes blood and their selves. Laughing Jack was no longer smiling because of too much damage from the battle. Eyeless Jack was growling in pain but still kept his feet standing.  
All the Creepypasta were in the tight spot.

"The number of Rakes is infinite." Zalgo said with a grin, "No matter how much kill they gone through, they will never stop coming. The final battle is over, we are victorious."

Ivana wasn't sure about what to do. Her family is in danger and Jeff is hurt too. 'This is my entire fault… if only I didn't consume myself in my jealousy and hatred this won't ever happen! My family is dying all because of me! Jane, Clockwork, Sally, Masky, Hoodie, Toby, Ben, E.J., L.J., Puppeteer, Bloody Painter, Slender… Smile… Jeff…' She gripped both of her hands and tears flowing down to her eyes. She could feel the hopelessness and weakness… she failed… she failed them all!

"Do you regret involving yourself human?" Zalgo asked as he slowly approached her. Even in broken weapon, Yun still held it tightly. "Siding with these killers that enjoys the cries of death… just what kind of mind to you have? In this war everyone here are monsters, you who is not part of these monsters… hehe your death is truly in vain."

"Monsters? Who are you talking about?" Yun asked, making Zalgo stop and eyebrow raised, complete confuse about that. Yun was showing her determination look, "Everyone… The creepypasta are all Humans!"

Her shout made everyone stop. The whole Creepypasta are totally shock, even both Slenderman and Jeff who knew her longer more than anyone else.

"Before they became what they are now, they are humans." Yun started, "They could laugh, smile, sad, cry, jealous, angry… Aren't humans also having those… those that we call emotions? They are no different than me, from everyone else. So what if they kill, there is a reason behind it, a root where everything started all because of their own living environment. They are humans and will always will no matter what they do and what they are now. That's why I side with them, I'm helping my own kind to defeat you!"

Zalgo can't help but glare the human proxy, his deadly aura is surrounding him. Who would ever thought she see them as same and much more human? For some reason, he can never let this human live.

"They are humans… people… but only serial killers who had lost the meaning called life." Yun continued before smiling, "If anything… I wish I could help them regain that meaning and hopefully… their life would change, for the better."

Zalgo flare his dark flame around him, he's furious. "YOU WILL DIE HUMAN!"

For some reason, Yun could feel something which she had accepted. She turned to Ivana who looks really shock to what she had said, same for Jeff.

She smiled, "Ivana" She called, taking her attention. "Are you weak?"

'That question…!' Ivana remembered her first meeting with her. How she explained being weak and continue being weak so she could chaise to become stronger, to be stronger than what she is now. She looked down for a moment before facing her and gave her answer. "Yeah… I'm weak… so weak that because of me everything turn out like this. Everyone is hurt and I even hurt you all because of my own weakness."

Yun smiled, glad that she had accepted her own weakness which will be the key for the new strength to face what is in front of them. "Then become stronger Ivana… chaise the strength you seek and grab it within your own hands… I know you can do it."

Ivana wasn't sure why her words and tone like that. Before she could ask, she saw Zalgo raising his hand, smashing her. "Look out!"

Just in time, Yun went to the side to dodge it. Zalgo attacked ones again faster than before that Yun can't keep up. Zalgo successfully caught her neck and raised her up as he choked her. Yun is struggling from his hold but he's too strong for her to break free.

"Say your prayers HUMAN!" Zalgo said in venom tone as he ready his other hand and transform into sharp claws.  
Jeff could feel the horror of losing her as he forcefully and desperately pushing his body to stand up and run to save her. He can't lose her, he can't!

Ivana in instinct stood up and run, heading to Zalgo to save Yun.

Slenderman twist his tentacles around the Rakes to kill them and immediately teleported, hoping to get there in time.

Due to the contract, Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack dashed forward to save her. But even though it's because of that contract, within them, they actually want to save her.

Yuna Alverez who can see the coming end only smirk, mocking him even if she's being choke and unable to breath properly. She whispered her words.

"May the Father be with them."

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	18. Human Proxy's Last Wish

Chapter 18: Human Proxy's Last Wish

Zalgo stab her with his claw. Bloods came out flashing behind her as she gulped in the pain.

Slenderman appeared too late but still used his tentacles to attack Zalgo's head but he only tilts his head to dodge the tentacles.

When his gaze returned back to the human, a sudden broken katana stab his right eye. His left eye is complete widen by surprise, to think this human he had killed still got strength to stab him... unforgivable.

"DAMN YOU HUMAN TRASH!" He pulled out his claw inside her, making her vomit some blood and harshly toss her as her body hit the ground and bounced two times before sliding and no longer moving.

Jeff who successfully sat up can't believe what he is seeing. The person he love who he had enjoyed talking with, being with and always concern and smiling for him is there, dying in front of him. He swore… he swore to protect her… but then… she…

"YUN!" For the first time ever since he became a killer, tears fell down and run to her, ignoring the achiness of his body and pain.

Slenderman and Ivana followed as they head to Yun. Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack stopped as everything they see is a true horror. They are killers, they kill many even children and old ones and complete used of seeing human dying… but… this death… they aren't use to this.

Jeff arrived to her side and raised her up. Jeff could see the horror in front of him. Yun is bleeding to death, eyes haft open, breathing was heavy and blood from her mouth.

"Y-Yun ple-please don't leave me… please Yun d-don't die." Jeff said as tears kept flowing down.

Ivana and Slenderman arrived to his side. Slenderman can't believe it, he failed to protect her. The human who never feared and see him different because he has neither face nor appearance like normal people are. To her, she sees him as a simple human but only different and special. He doesn'tunderstand how she got that mindset. Ivana on the other hand doesn't know what to think as she sees her die. Isn't this what she desire? But then… why does she feel hurt more than being rejected by Jeff? Could it be that… in just a short time she became special to her?

"J-Jeff" Yun spoke but in husky tone. Jeff began to cry even more. "Yun please… please don't leave me… please…"

"Jeff… I… haven't… given you… my answer… right…" Yun said as tears fell down to her eyes.

"Y-Yun"

"I… love you… Jeff…" Her confession surprised him and hurts him even more. She continued, "I'm… such an… idiot to… never notice…" She smiled, "I hate… myself… because… of that."

"Yun please don't speak like this… this… this isn't you… Yun… Yuna." Jeff said as he cries even more. Yun kept smiling as tears fell down, "W-who's… talking… heh… I'm glad… I had met… you… and… everyone… else."

"Yun" Slenderman whispered as he looked away. If he had eyes, he already cried. Ivana also cried, she never thought she had this kind of emotions,

"Yun."

"Yuna" Jeff whispered as he slowly raised her head as he lean to her and for the first time, both of them kiss.

Everything seems to stop, this moment, they wanted it to be forever, to be always together. Yun wish the same thing which is why even her hands are socked in her own blood, she raised it and held his hand. Slowly the kiss which is like forever to both couple broke, they smiled to each other even if they have tears.

"Thank you… Jeff" She whispered as slowly her body is becoming heavy and eyes almost closing. Jeff could feel she's slowly leaving him, "Yun, Yun!"

"Live Jeff… e-every… one… win…" Her words before closing her eyes, "I… Love… you…"

Giving her last message, she passed away. Jeff hugged her body as he cries and shouted his grief.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

It became too quiet, only Jeff's cries can be heard.

Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack were completely speechless to her death when suddenly the mark of the contractor glowed for a moment before disappearing. Nothing happened to them, not after she died. That is when Laughing Jack remembered something and took something from his pocket which was a note. Yun gave it to him and gave an order not to open and see it but must be protected no matter what. Now that she's gone the order is nullified. He opened and read it.

What he had discovered is truly shocking for him.

 _If ever you will read this, it means I died. There is one more thing I haven't mention to any of you. The other way to destroy the curse other than killing Zalgo, that would be the death of the contractor, me. With my death the curse will disappear with me. You with Sally and Eyeless Jack are free. That's why… if ever the battle is not over yet, choose this chance… and survive._

Laughing Jack gripped the notes he's holding. It's like Yun already took the possibility of dying in this war and made sure to tell them this if ever she will truly die.

'Yun' Laughing Jack remembered how she took care of him even in the time he's still trap in that black box. Yun is already his friend, he wanted to repay the kindness after this whole thing is over but… it's too late now.

"Hehehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOW PASSIONATE YOU ALL COULD BE!" They all turn except Jeff to Zalgo who pulled out the broken katana from his right eye and throw it away. It's bleeding but he doesn't seem to mind at all. "I never thought I would meet such interesting human. She had gone through the afterlife, I could return her if I wanted and maybe when she woke up again, the dead friends in her own sight. What do you think?Wouldn't that make her more suffer? I would like see her suffer, the suffering that would pleasure my whole body, the suffering that-"

He wasn't able to finish it due to Slenderman's attack. He's furious, way furious. He growled as sharp teethes can be seen. He dashed forward and fought Zalgo.

The Rakes seems to return back to their senses and began to attack the other Creepypasta. Due to her death, it only gave them more reason to fight and so they fight and killed them no matter how much pain their body felt. Her last wish, at least, they wanted it to be fulfilled.

Ivana wasn't sure what to do as she sees Slenderman fighting against Zalgo. She turn to Jeff who kept crying, hugging his beloved Yun to his arms who already closed her eyes and died with a smile to her lips. Slowly she remembered her last wish, for them to survive… and win this war.

Finding her reason, she stood up and slowly walked to where her axe is and pulled it out from the ground. She turn to the cloudy sky that soon rain would come. She turned back to Zalgo and gripped her weapon.

'Yun' Flashback happened to her mind, the first time meeting, her next meeting her, their battle, her words, her kindness that she had shown even for a moment and smile. 'I will correct all my wrong… I will become stronger and kill you… Zalgo!'

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	19. The Destined Creepypasta's Fate

Chapter 19: The Destined Creepypasta's Fate

Finding a resolve, Ivana dashed forward and attacked Zalgo who evaded it.

Zalgo smirked, "Deciding to fight against me huh Destined one, very well. Killing you would be much convenience for me."

Ivana gripped her hold to her weapon, "Slender leave this to me. I will now settle the score with him and do the prophecy, to kill him."

Slenderman observed Ivana, seeing how dedicated she is, he nodded. "But I will not let you fight alone. Show him your real strength."

Ivana's bloodlust burn and this time, to Zalgo. "With pleasure."

Both attacked at the same time as Zalgo fought both of them alone.

Smile the pet dog of Jeff gave a strong bite to one of the Rakes and head to where Jeff is. He still could see how much Jeff cry to her death. Smile got a glimpse of her face, she's smiling. She died with a smile. It was actually unusual, more like rare to happen. No one in his victim or Jeff's died with a smile, only fear, terror, anger and many more negatives, but not pure smile.

Smile's heart aches, he never thought to have a heart… this feels… different. "Jeff" Smile whispered, calling him. Jeff continue to sob as he held her body, he never heard him. Smile could only sigh before turning to where Ivana and Slenderman fight against Zalgo and the rest of the Rakes that are attacking his comrades and some heading their way.

Dark aura appeared around Smile, bloodlust is forming to him. 'I need to protect Jeff, he's not on the state right now to move nor be able to protect himself.'

With that in mind, he attacked the coming Rakes that will come to attack him.

Ivana swing her axe in real power but too bad Zalgo had dodged it. Slenderman soon followed up with his tentacles but his disappearance is too nuisance that he can't hit him. Even so both never gave up and kept fighting. As they do, Slenderman noticed something off from Zalgo and finally found it. Zalgo may have many heads, that's for sure but one eye is blind, could it be because of it?

'Out of those heads, only one is functioning… We have a chance.' Slenderman thought before giving a try to himself. Slenderman kept attacking Zalgo, observing every reaction he'll make when he's attack in straight, left and right side. As he had expected, since he is blind to his right side he has a late reaction when he's being attack there. Slenderman can't help but remember Yun's last attack, 'Yun… you gave us an opening in your very last moment… it will not go to waste.'

Ivana gave another slash of axe but was caught by Zalgo so easily.

Zalgo smirked, "Is this all you got oh Destined one?" Ivana glared, no matter how much power she give, she can't hit him at all. He disappeared too fast.

"Let her go Zalgo!" Slenderman's tentacles interfered which thanks to it that he let go her weapon to avoid his attack. "Ivana"

"Slender"

"I have a plan, be sure to execute it well."

Ivana stared at Slenderman whose complete serious of killing him. She hardened herself and nodded.

Slenderman dashed and attacked Zalgo at the same time discussing the plan within Ivana's mind. Ivana is focused to his voice as sometimes when she saw an opportunity, she will attack Zalgo so he won't notice what they are planning to do.

After the whole discussion as they attack Zalgo, Slenderman asked Ivana seriously. "Can you execute it?"

"There is no need to ask Slender." Ivana gripped her hold to her axe as her eyes glow more in crimson, "I will definitely do it without fail."

Slenderman mentally smirk, seeing how fired up Ivana from fulfilling her prophecy. 'Yun… everything is thanks to you.'

As the battle continues, Jeff is still holding her body. He's now sobbing but the pain in his heart is still in place. Jeff stared at her dead body and lips smiling, even if she's dead she is too beautiful for him.

"Yun" Jeff whispered her name and a sudden loud force were heard. He doesn't need to see where it came from, knowing the reason behind it. Jeff gently put down Yun's body on the ground and took the handkerchief from his pocket and used it to cover her face. He whispered to her ears, "Wait for me Yun, I'll come back as fast as I could… I promise."

Jeff stood up and quickly took out his weapon, his knife.

In the battle, Slenderman kept fighting against Zalgo and when chances he'll make himself a decoy to make Zalgo focus on him which actually work, it gave opportunity for Ivana to attack and finally it work. Zalgo had taken damage thanks to Ivana's quick attacks to his blind sides.

'Are they timing my blind spot?' Zalgo questioned as he took the right side to dodge Slenderman's tentacles but was late to sense Ivana's coming attack from behind. He disappeared on sight to dodge the Destined Creepypasta's attack. He appeared in the distance and grin, 'Those trashes, not bad.'

Zalgo again dodge Slenderman's attack and dashed to attack him, "Don't think because the Destined one in your side that YOU ALL HAS AN UPPERHAND!?" Zalgo growled as his hands turned to claw and about to slash Slenderman who already prepared himself to block it. He successfully blocked it but the force is making Slenderman to push back but he won't let it happen as he too give a push.

"Let go of Slender you jerk!" Ivana shouted as she dashed and with her greatest strength he swing her axe that almost got Zalgo but was still dodge when he jump back.

Zalgo kept his smirk as a sign of mocking them while Ivana kept glaring in her crimson eyes.

"GRAAAH!" Ivana growled as she make another attempt of attack but was dodged by Zalgo. "Damn it!"

"Takes more than that to get me Desti-" Zalgo was halted when a sudden arms from behind wrapped around his shoulders. It was Jeff, his grip is strong and making sure he will never teleport away again. "Wha-what are you-"

"I will avenge her death." Jeff said before shouting, "IVANA TAKE HIS LIFE!"

Zalgo turned to Ivana who is now preparing, her bloodlust aura appeared around and surrounding her. It's like the whole power is gathering within her weapon for her last powerful attack. Zalgo struggle from his hold to get free but Jeff tightens his hold, not wanting him to escape no matter what.

"Damn you, LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Zalgo shouted as he struggled to his hold but no effect. 'This damn killer had this kind of damn strength!?'

"Brace yourself Jeff!" Ivana shouted that made Zalgo shift attention to the Destined Creepypasta who now began to dash, heading to him. Zalgo continue to struggle but seeing he will never let go, he just smirk and turned around. This widens Ivana's eyes and shocked Jeff. He's planning to make Ivana stop attacking by using Jeff as a shield.

Jeff tighten his grip which surprised Zalgo, does he not plan to let him go?

"DON'T DARE SLOW DOWN IVANA, GIVE THIS BASTARD AN ETERNAL END!"

Ivana wasn't sure but kept going, not wanting to disappoint Jeff. She growled as she dash, "GRAAAAH!"

Zalgo twitch as he was about to use one of his power but a sudden knife stabbed his other eye.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zalgo growled on the sudden blindness. Jeff smirk from the reaction, since he took out his knife that is hidden on his sleeve and used it to blind him. He whispered, "This is your end… bastard."

Slenderman appeared behind Jeff, quickly taking him and teleport away with Jeff when Ivana slashed Zalgo's back. Finally, a critical hit.

Ivana didn't give him another chance and immediately give more slashes as Zalgo growled in pain. Slowly his body is beginning to glow in crimson, something is happening to Zalgo's body.

Slenderman and Jeff appeared on the side and saw what happened. The rakes that are attacking the others stopped as they turn to their master whose now glowing in crimson.

"What's happening to him?" Jeff asked. Slenderman answered, "Zalgo's body is beginning to crack… and soon destroyed."

Ivana jumped really high with her axe in two hands. "DIE ZALGO!" Ivana's last words before smashing it to his dead.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I-IMPOSSIBLE! FOR SOME PEOPLE… FOR SOME PEOPLE LIKE YOU TO KILL ME!" Zalgo shouted as his body began to crack.

Slenderman spoke, "Your ignorance for seeing human weak is the reason of your downfall Zalgo."

Zalgo gave a louder growl and explode. His body is scattered and disappearing. Due the Master's death, the Rakes began running away, creating a portal of their own to head back home as soon as possible until they finally disappeared.

No more Rakes, no more Zalgo. He is dead and they are the only ones remaining in this battle.

Finally… They gain victory.

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	20. The Outcome Of Victory

Chapter 20: The Outcome Of Victory

Everyone finally return back home, the Slender Mansion. Of course they went to get Sally first back to Yun's appartment, giving them a warm welcome back home. Everything would be perfect actually, if only none of their comrades died.

Ever since the end of battle, Jeff never left Yun's body. He kept holding her body like it is now his life line and never wanted to get separated from her.

For that, Slenderman asked Eyeless Jack to find a way to make a duplicate of Yun's body to show the people she had died and return it back to her real home country while the real body remain with them. Eyeless Jack complied without question, this is the only thing he can do and this will be his token for everything she had done for him.

At home, Slenderman immediately clean a spare room for Yun's body to be kept. Jeff may never voice it out but he is damn grateful to Slenderman, not only he didn't insist of letting her go from his arms but also making a room for her, for a dead body of his love.

As the room being cleaned up, Sally came with a long white dress asking Jeff if they should change her clothes and also clean her. Jeff wasn't sure at first but seeing how sincere Sally wanted to at least give token to her, Jeff agreed and let her do everything, of course with the help of Jane and Clockwork since a little child like her needs more help.

While they do that, Jeff waited outside in silence when Ivana came walking with Lui. Ivana wasn't really sure if it's the right time but still gathered her courage to approach him.

"Jeff" Ivana in low tone called. That is enough for Jeff to face Ivana who is nervous for unknown reason. "I… well… I…" She took a deep breath and finally voiced it out, "I'm sorry" Everything is silence, Jeff is not speaking nor Lui from behind. Ivana is more than nervous than she is, 'Wha-wha-wha-wha!'

"Why are you apologizing for?" Jeff questioned. Ivana wasn't sure how to say things, "Well… it's because of me… that… Yun… died…"

Jeff would have narrowed his eyes if he could, remembering the fact that it was Ivana who fell to darkness and desired nothing but kill Yun no matter what. It's because of her that Yun needs to come out and be known by many and gain a will to fight her to return back her senses and fulfill the prophecy. Zalgo may be the one who killed Yun but if Ivana never fell… maybe Yun won't die at all.

'Even if that's the case… I'm sure Yun won't give a grudge at all. That's how she is...' Jeff thought as he think what Yun would do about this. He turned to Ivana who's complete down, nervous and guilty. Taking a sigh, he spoke. "What's done is done… I will never blame you about what happen, Yun would surely ask me to do that… so there is nothing to worry."

"B-but"

"Enough Ivana" Jeff almost growled that made her stop. "Just… leave me alone."

Everything became speechless after that, only Lui is not satisfied at all.

Two weeks had past, everything came back to normal… well not all are normal. Jeff never left the room Slenderman had provided for Yun's body. Eyeless Jack already made a little adjustment for the body not to decade but the fact that it will soon rot and smell bad is something he can never prevent, in present it hasn't happened yet.

In this moment, Ivana went to Slenderman's office to ask something.

"Will Yun never return back to life?" Ivana asked. Knowing the fact that there are times a person from the dead could return back to life not as ordinary human but like them, a Creepypasta. Ivana now is hoping it will happen to Yun too like the other rare cases.

Slenderman gave a thought about what she's trying to point. In the end, he sighs before answering. "I know your concern Ivana for Jeff and even if Jeff won't say it, in his mind he has a little hope that it would happen to Yun… for that reason he never left her side."

Slenderman leaned to his sit before continuing, "About that child… for me, she returning back would be impossible."  
This widens her eyes, "Wha-why Slender? Yun loves Jeff right? She wants to be with him right? Then why? Why would she rather choose the afterlife than be here with Jeff?" She asked.

"It would be a hard choice if ever that happened to Yun. But that kind of scenario would be something that will be hard… or may never happen."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Ivana what is the requirements for a human to have chances of giving a choice of life and afterlife?"

Ivana gave a thought as she search what he means until she remembered the requirements. "One is this human had met us, two gain a strong relationship to any member of Creepypasta and third is within this person's life with us the negative force had form within their hearts to the point they will never hesitate to take a life for the Creepypasta's sake, no matter what reason it may be."

"Yes child… in Yun's case there is one requirement that I don't think she had acquired ever since, not even after meeting Jeff this whole two years." Slenderman said.

Ivana wasn't sure what he means. The first requirements is meeting a Creepypasta, Jeff the killer is the first one she had met followed by Slenderman then her and everyone else. The second requirements is gaining a strong relationship in Creepypasta, Jeff fall in love and she return that love, Slenderman already see her like his own child like everyone elses here, Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack already see her as the most respected person and someone they need to repay no matter what, Smile who became fond to her, Blood Painter's interest due to her honesty and intelligence and finally Sally who see her like an older sister. She had gain many relationship with them. The third requirements of gaining negative force in their hearts to the point they will never hesitate to kill for the sake of Creepypasta…

"Slenderman is it because of the third requirements that she may never give a choice at all?" Ivana asked ones again.

Slenderman nodded, "Remember her catchphrase, _I don't take humans blood, but I take demon's blood_. She already made a decision to never take a life no matter what. The negative force within her heart had form without her noticing but it never grew to the point it will affect her own action. It is because she never gained a strong will to take a person's life."

"S-so that would mean…"

"Yes child… there's a low chance and maybe… will never happen at all. Yun is gone for good."

"N-no way." Ivana said in helplessness. Remembering back, Jeff made an oath before, if she will die he will follow her. If Jeff would really do that she would more blame herself. Not only it's because of her that she died but also him too!

Hearing her worries within her mind and heart, Slenderman decide to approach her and gave a comforting hands and voice. "Do not worry, everything is not your fault Ivana. Jeff had told you and now so do I, how many more times do we have to tell you that so you would stop blaming yourself."

"B-but… because of me… because of me that Yun is-" Slenderman halted her by hugging her, "Don't child. Yun do not wish to see you like this. Even she had met you few times only, she already cared for you and the fact you are blaming yourself, that will only make her sad so please stop."

"B-but"

"Do not worry, Jeff will never take his own life. Yun forbade him."

"Eh?"

"Remember one of her last wish, for him to live. For that reason even if Jeff wanted to follow her, her words block that. Jeff loves her so much now ever since Yun return his feelings, so no matter what happens he will make sure accomplish her last wishes."

"Wishes…"

"For us to win… and for us and him to live."

Ivana became silence, understanding Slenderman's words.

"Thank you… Slender."

More than months had past and nothing chance, Jeff even stop killing just to be beside his beloved one which irritate Lui even more.

"Hoy hoy Lui are you sure about this?" Sully asked to his counterpart personality, Lui. He who is now approaching a certain room replied his counterpart personality, "Of course. Even if he's so irritating and no good brother, seeing him like this makes everything worst than he is. Someone needs to wake that idiot."

"Well if you say so… want my help?

"No, I'll handle this myself."

"Just tell me if you need help."

"Thanks"

Lui finally arrive the room, Yun's room. He opened the door without knocking just to see Jeff again staring at her body inside the glass cube where Yun's body is sited on the dark blue arm chair. Her body is already pale but her smile is still plastered to her lips, like a beautiful snow white.

Jeff slowly turned around to see Lui in full rage. He can't glare but its complete obvious to his voice. "Why are you here Lui? I have no time to play with you."

"No time to play with me? Heck I'm not here to play with you." Lui said as he approached his brother, "I came here… to wake you up!" Lui without warning punched him in the face, making Jeff hit the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"SHUT UP STUPID BROTHER!"

And so the fight between brothers began. Of course Jeff kept in mind to protect Yun which pissed Lui even more.

'Damn you woman!' Lui curse as he punch him but was blocked by Jeff and used his free hand to attack back which was hit to his face. Lui didn't let himself fall and kept fighting back which the battle continue.

"THE HECK LUI!" Jeff cursed as he punched him again at the same time as Lui. Both ended up hitting each other's cheek in full force.

Both gripped their hands as they kept standing, not wanting to lose in this fight.

"Just what the heck happened to you Jeff? You are complete different… you became worst." Lui said almost in whisper but loud enough for the other to hear. Jeff gave an anger tone, "What the hell Lui?"

"THIS IS NOT MY STUPID BROTHER I KNOW!" Lui shouted which for a second surprised Jeff from his outburst. "What the heck happened to you?Where is that stupid brother that always irritates me and began fighting against me? Where is that brother of mine who actually killed me? WHERE DID JEFF THE KILLER GO!?"

Jeff was complete confuse at the same time still surprise from his outburst.

"Look how pathetic you had become." Lui twitch as he looked to the dead body of the Human Proxy, "For the first time I heard about you falling in love to someone, my first thought is that kind brother of mine feeling love is complete impossible. But that thought ended all because of her and proven for the first time I had met her." Lui glared his brother, "We talked for only ones which made me see what so special about this human."

"You… talked to her?" Jeff questioned, not knowing they actually talked.

Lui huff and started to talk about it, "It happened when she walked out the appartment to buy some midnight snacks for us. I went with her at that time. Did you know who we talk about? You."

Jeff stiffens, what did they talk about him?

"She told me what you two usually talk about, how you act and how you speak which always irritate her when you say curse language. There is also one point when we talked about something really unexpected. 'When Jeff became irritating I'll give a good stab for you.' That's the promise I made to her that's why when I see you completely off and idiot I can't help but wanted to smack and kill you more than anyone else, not because she told me to do it."

Jeff looked down, not knowing what to do or respond at all. Lui, his own little brother who really hates him and wanted to kill him would be acting like this… why does he care?

"You see… I realized something." Lui took a deep breath before continuing, "I told her about our past, she listened until I finished. After that she told me your side story, I didn't really thought you would tell her your own past but knowing you love her maybe you wanted her to accept who you are which she did. After telling me your side story, she told me something unexpected." He glared, "That you're too nice to the point you see things in the wrong way."

If Jeff had eyelids, he would have blink. Nice? Why nice? He killed his own brother, he-

" _Jeff suffered his life like the world despised him. Even so he still cared for his family, especially to you because he loves you. The kind of life he had, he doesn't want you to be tainted by it, to suffer like he did and have the world hate you… for that reason he decide to save you by taking you out of this world… well that's how I see it and just my opinion, after all most of our talks talked about you so I guess he really love and care for you._ Can you believe it? There's even more, she told me after you kill me you actually lost your own insanity and became what you are, all your own fault which for the first time I found it true. That girl, to tell me you actually kill me to save me? Because you love me? Unbelievable now that I think about it."

Lui actually wanted to laugh because… damn it's too unreal and too different from what he thinks and believes about Jeff. Really there are times he never wanted to remember their conversation again but in some point he can't help but be. It's too confusing now that he thinks about it.

He looked to his brother as he crossed his arms and glared, "You can mope anytime you like, like I care anymore." He turned around and about to left the room when he paused his way before giving a glance to his brother who's still stun from everything he heard. He spoke, "You should keep moving, unlike us we have all the time. We are not immortal but can be killed except illness, Yun is totally a different story. Whenever you like it or not, there will be a point where she'll be gone. As how you act now, there's no freaking way she'll be happy about this."

Lui left, leaving his brother who's only standing, processing everything in mind before slowly turning to Yun's dead body.

'Yun'

For next three days, Jeff slowly returning to what he's usual before. Even though he still come to Yun's room, he will now have time to talk with the others, even play games again with Ben. He also talked to Ivana sincerely which finally for this whole time the guilt and despair Ivana held finally lift away and both made an agreement when something bad happen, they have each other's back. Of course everyone where eavesdropping them are glaring Jeff, showing their jealousy, oh they wanted him dead now.

Slenderman is only watching everything, he's glad that finally Jeff decided to move on, still carrying his feelings for his love. Slenderman sneak to Yun's room to see her dead body there, still silence and slowly rotting.

"Thank you" Slenderman whispered with a smile even though he has no lips. He turned around and left the room, wanting to prepare the meal for everyone.

Arriving the living room, he heard Jeff shouted.

"You bastard! You cheat again!" Jeff shouted at Ben who's grinning to his victory. Everyone was there, watching the game that almost all boys participated. The girls on the other hand were only watching and cheering for them. Ben grin, "I'm better than you idiot!"

The other players have different mood. Hoddy looked down since he lost too. Toby had tears that will almost drop for unknown reason. Puppeteer groaned before glaring at the cheater, siding Jeff. Lui became sad before Sully appeared and growled at the loss.

The spectators, Bloody Painter already expected this so didn't mind, same state for Eyeless Jack. Jane is totally amuse to Jeff's irritation, Clockwork only giggled before shouting to play more, Sally was cheering everyone while Ivana kept laughing on how things turned out in the game. Smile is chuckling with Laughing Jack.

Jeff on the other hand was about to shout more but hold back as he remember her scolding. So instead he groan, "Another round and I'll defeat you this time."

And so another round began.

Slenderman could only smile, even no one could see it before heading to the kitchen. He began to take the utensils and ingredients needed before he heard someone calling him.

"Slender" He turned around to see Ivana, seems nervous. She went to him before struggling to her words. Slenderman will only wait, seeing she seems embarrassed about something. Finally she spoke, "Will you… umm… t-teach me… h-how to cook?"

If Slenderman have eyes, they were blinking before giving her a gentle tone, appearing he's smiling. "Of course."

* * *

I do not own anything except the OCs.  
My first time Creepypasta fan fiction so please be easy on me.  
I hope you like this chapter.


	21. We Meet Again

_Chapter 21: We Meet Again_

Ten years had pass ever since the prophecy, everything was totally back to normal. Come and going, killing and etc. Even so it doesn't change the fact few things had change all thanks to their Human Proxy.

Ivana learned how to cook and started helping Slenderman ever since making the boys except Jeff excited for the coming meal, Laughing Jack learned how to use computer just to watch gag shows with Sally, Eyeless Jack had become interested in altering bodies like mad scientist, Lui had begun to care for his brother which he refuse to acknowledge that only give Sully his alternate personality and Ben to tease him being a tsundere, Blood Painter began to paint something new about life, Smile became like a mother hen to Jeff who always watch over him especially when Jeff visit the room where his beloved rest for eternity and finally, Slenderman had come to favorite the last published novel that the Human Proxy made which was actually about them.

For Jeff the Killer he had change more than everyone had expected. He still kills to avoid his striking insanity but not always, only time to time. He completely mastered speaking without using language unless enrage, emotions had learned how to surface and always longing for his love who will never return. It's been ten years and still the whole memories he had with her was still fresh like it's just yesterday. He always come to her room to stare, tell stories or just be with her. He really loves her, so much that none had dared to break/tease his lone happiness.

Now in midnight, Jeff went out the mansion to do his killing spree. As he walked out the forest he met up with Ivana who's beginning to return back the mansion.

"That's early." Jeff grin that made Ivana giggled, "Well I found things boring so I'll head home. How about you, going to do some killing?"

"Yeah it's been a while so why not." Jeff said with a shrug. Ivana hum before commenting, "You know, most of the Creepypasta lose control of themselves when they don't kill. But you Jeff, it's been two weeks and still your insanity hasn't kick in. Slenderman told me no Creepypasta had ever experience something rare as that."

Jeff heard that many times already from his friends especially Ben. For him he too doesn't really know the answer. "It doesn't mean it never kick in."

"I know Jeff still it intrudes me..." Ivana's cheerful expression became sad as she remembered a certain mortal whom she knew well how Jeff became who he is. Knowing who she's thinking, Jeff smack her head to return her back to reality. "Ouch JEFF THE HELL!"

"Stop mopping around and return back home. Sally is waiting." Jeff said as he walked away, leaving Ivana who's watching him leave.

Ones he's gone into view, she can't help but sigh. She murmured, "This whole ten years… not ones you have forgotten Yun…"

She decided to continue her way back home. In truth she no longer mind if Jeff never had any feelings for her, she had learned to accept and this time both became best friends, much to her confusion why the boys produced so jealousy over Jeff.

On the way, Jeff continue his walk until he finally arrives a village. It's no surprise when there's no people around, after all Ivana's way was murdering people on sight of the road so no wonder people fear going out every night.

Jeff continue his walk, picking a house to be his victim when he saw a house with light, loud voice of a woman could be heard. Curious, Jeff check that one and saw the sight that made his blood gone cold.

The woman who's actually a mother was beating her own around seven years old daughter like an animal. She yells as she hit her daughter with a wooden bat.

"USELESS CHILD! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO BE OBEDIENT HUH! I RAISE YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! YOU ASSHOLE!"

She beat the child as the child kept whimpering in pain but wasn't crying, like accepting all the beating her own mother was giving. She could feel herself bleeding but never complain, not wanting to anger her mother more than she already had.

As he watched the scene, he can't help but remember one time when Jeff and Yun watched a movie, a scene about how the parents abused the protagonist like some kind of animal.

" _This people makes me sick." Yun commented, she's so tempted to fast forward the movie or stand up and walk away until the scene's over. Jeff tilt his head in confusion, "This is very normal."_

" _No they're not. I know there are parents who beat their child for manners and obedience but this is nuts! Parents who abuse their own child had no right to live. Why the heck they even raise their child just to abuse them? If they don't want a child in the first place, then they shouldn't make LOVE FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"_

 _If ever he still had eyelids, Jeff would have blink because this is the first time Yun made so much outburst. True she never experienced that kind of life which is good blessing but whenever she witnessed those kind of people she would surely do something to help the abused with or without the consent of 'stupid, useless, ugly, selfish, not deserving parents'._

" _I know there are reasons behind those actions but something stupid like favoritism of other child and regret of raising them are nothing but scumbags and should never be called 'parents'." She crossed her arms as she glared the movie, "They raise them and when they saw how they had become they will start regretting they have that kind of child and don't deserve to be called child? Hah! For starters it's their damn fault for not raising and understanding their OWN CHILD!"_

 _Jeff can't do anything other than listen her complain, after all not every day he could witness this kind of tantrum from her who's understandable, life vocabulary and sane person like her. Kind of funny he thought._

Now seeing this in real life, surely Yun would be enrage learning this… too bad she's no longer… Jeff shook his head before focusing on the scene. The mother stop beating her daughter after she got tired, watching how much pain she had given to her useless child.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run THEN WHAT!? HE PAYED A LOTS OF MONEY SO HE COULD USE YOU FOR PLEASURE BUT YOU RUN, BECAUSE OF IT HE TOOK BACK THE MONEY! I raise you so you could feed me, NOT DISOBEY ME!"

She kicked her stomach that made her vomit blood. She's very close to death and the mother didn't care at all. Learning the whole situation thanks to the woman's outburst, Jeff decide to show himself by opening the window and went in without waiting for invitation. This shocked the woman, she never saw someone so pale and his lips were not ordinary at all. Jeff studied the child for a moment before turning to the woman and grin, it gave chill to the woman.

Jeff brought out his knife, enough to say what he wanted to do to the woman. "Go to sleep."

Before the woman could shout for help, Jeff dashed and cover her mouth. He began stabbing her first in arms, sides and etc. He will give her a slow and painful death, it gives him pleasure seeing his victim cry and beg to let them live but no, ones he had chosen he will torture until he had enough. For him it's kind of funny because he never tortures his victims before, now he had turn to like it.

He kept his time stabbing every part of her body until she died in loss of blood. This almost made him frown, it's not enough but she just died. Such shame.

Suddenly he heard a noise that made him turn to the side to see the child who was beaten by her own mother sitting up and staring him and the dead mother. The child had raven hair and onyx eyes that reflects nothing but curiosity on the scene she had witnessed. Deciding to ignore the dead body, he stood up and approached the child and sat down to equal her height to his.

The child stared the corpse of her mother then to the killer who took her life. Jeff found it amusing, normally children would start shouting or run away but she didn't. She stared, comprehending what happen to her mother who just while ago beating her for running away.

She smiled to the killer and spoke in whisper, "Are you… going to… kill me?"

Jeff was mentally shocked, she's smiling like he's a savior who will take away the life she never wish. "Not afraid of death?" He questioned.

"Why should I?" The child asked in confusion, "Death… is the end… nothing else."

"You never wish to escape and make a good start?"

"What's the point?"

Jeff can't help but frown. "How old are you?"

The child tilted her head in question, not understanding why the killer asking that. Maybe he wanted to learn something about her before killing her, so she replied. "Eight."

Jeff processed the number, too young to understood how this child knew the nature of death.

"What happen to you?"

The child answered, "Mother sold me to old men for money… telling me I will enjoy it… but all I feel is pain… they burst something inside me… I don't know what but its sticky and I hate it… makes my body sore… tearing apart… I run sometime… but mother caught and beat me, telling me not to run and do… what those men wanted me…"

Jeff would have narrowed his eyes if he could, she's not only abused but also forced to lose her purity for money. 'No wonder…' He questioned, "Why never take your own life?"

"Wanted… but can't find opportunity." She smiled like she had seen the most enjoyable in her entire life, "Now… I don't need to do it… Mister will take me… I can finally get free."

"Do you not wish to live?"

This trailed the child. Jeff became confuse, he really expected this child to answer immediately but it seems his question made her rethink. It took a while for a child to speak which strikes Jeff in his very core.

"Everyone deserve to live, even a killer… do I… have one? The… meaning of life…"

'Those words were like Yun's… is it possible?' Jeff gulp before asking the child in serious tone, "If ever you are given a chance, will you kill?"

That widen her eyes, not expecting to be questioned about her killing. She knew, within her darkness yells to kill, to end everything, her mother, her life but she refrained taking any life except her own but always fail for one reason. Within her heart something yells that reminds who she is which was quite confusing.

Processing his question, she answered just as her heart says. "I don't take… human's blood… but I take… demon's blood."

" _I don't take human's blood, but I take demon's blood."_

Jeff can't believe everything he had come to realize, 'Her answer and Yun's catchphrase… it couldn't be possible but… could it really be… this child is… Yun's… Yuna Alvarez's re-reincarnation?'

He took a closer look of the child. Totally they're different but it's possible… is it really?

Sensing his trouble, the child crawl forward as she endured the pain of her body. She reached his cheek, much to his surprise. He could see the worried look of the child.

"Are… you okay? Don't be sad… don't cry… everything will be… alright…"

He didn't realize he's actually crying until she gave comfort. Her warm, it reminds him of Yun's.

He can no longer control himself as he carefully embraced the child, much the child's confusion but didn't protest. For some reason, something in her heart felt warm, home. She glanced the killer who will give her end, now that she realized something about this man feels nostalgic, like she had met him before but don't remember when.

"Yun… Yun…" He murmured. This question her, "Umm… who's Yun?"

He stayed silence as tears kept falling until he let her go and wipe his own tears. He stood up and approached the corpse. The child could only do as watch the man show his furious to the dead mother whom he had regret for keeping it alive much longer as expected. So he slashed the body to burst out the blood within her with few insides and wrote his catchphrase GO TO SLEEP on the wall. He added more terrifying sight to show his despise and anger.

The child kept watching, not afraid of everything she's seeing like… very natural and understandable. She really doesn't understand herself.

Finishing his work, he roamed around to find something that could wipe the blood in his hand and knife before approaching the child. She expected to killed next but instead he stretched his hand for her, earning her confusion. She stared the eyes of the serial killer, now that she looked closely something tells her with this man, she will find the answer she seeks, the meaning of life.

"Come with me, I'll show you your new home." Jeff said with his genuine tone, the tone he could use only to Yun. This invitation surprised her in disbelief before turning to smile, a smile that shows the new beginning. She raised her hand, ignoring the pain to accept his hand, his invitation. This made Jeff smile even though nothing changed in appearance. "I'm Jeff, Jeff the Killer. Your name?"

"Bitch… bad girl… slut…" Jeff frown as he carefully carries the child like a fragile child that would easily break. He took note to have Eyeless Jack fix everything the bastard woman had done. "They are no name, do you want me to give you one?"

"Eh?" The child question as Jeff used the window as their exit and walk away from the house within the shadows. The child asked, "You will… give me… a name? You… will?"

Jeff could see the little joy within the child. This made him smile, he will raise her and protect her, this time he will not fail.

"Let's see… your name shall be… ah, Yonah."

"Yonah?"

"It's the name close to someone I love, the girl I would love and swore to protect even my life. What do you say kid, like it?"

"Yonah" The way the child tasted the name, finally a name she could say permanent and the person who had given that name is the killer who indeed end her life and gave the new beginning. She smiled as for the first time, tears fell. She nodded, telling she like it. "Yonah… Yonah… Yonah…"

Jeff kept his smile as they walk heading the Slender forest and soon, Slender mansion. As he does, he watched the child slowly drift to sleep, tears still pouring down. He carefully stroked her hair and wipe those tears.

'This time I swear, to protect you with my entire life… I promise…'

* * *

That's the Final Chapter. Took long but finally done.

Thank you for reading my first Creepypasta Fanfiction until the very end.

I hope you like the adventure of Destined Creepypasta Ivana and Human Proxy Yuna.


End file.
